La Principessa di Hapes
by zurla
Summary: Vi siete mai chiesti cosa sarebbe successo se Leia avesse accettato di sposare il principe Isolder? Che fine avrebbe fatto il povero capitano Han Solo? E la principessa sarebbe mai riuscita a dimenticarlo veramente?...Dedicata a tutti i fans di Han e Leia
1. Chapter 1

**Sommario:** Vi siete mai chiesti cosa sarebbe successo se Leia avesse accettato di sposare il principe Isolder? Che fine avrebbe fatto il povero capitano Han Solo? E la principessa sarebbe mai riuscita a dimenticarlo veramente?... Dedicata a tutti i fans di Han e Leia !

**Disclaimer**: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Gorge Lucas; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

**PROLOGO**

Per chi non avesse letto il libro "Un amore per la principessa" di Dave Wolverton potrebbe risultare difficile comprendere la mia fanfiction quindi riporto brevemente il riassunto del libro:

"_Darth Vader e l'Imperatore sono morti, ma l'Alleanza continua a combattere l'Impero del Male, nonostante scarseggino il denaro e le risorse. La bellissima principessa Leia, isolata e indifesa nella cruda lotta per la sopravvivenza dell'Alleanza, cerca ansiosamente dei soci fidati e, in particolare, un nuovo pianeta dove possano riparare i profughi di Alderaan. Nel frattempo, la potente Regina madre, sovrana indiscussa di un gruppo di sessantatre pianeti, esprime il desiderio che la giovane sposi suo figlio Isolder, un eroe affascinante e spavaldo. Ma non appena Han Solo, da sempre innamorato della principessa, apprende la notizia delle nozze imminenti, sentendosi trattato indegnamente, decide di giocare il tutto per tutto per conquistare il suo cuore, e fugge con lei nell'incantevole e selvaggio mondo di Dathomir. Temendo la reazione dell'implacabile regina, Luke Skywalker parte insieme con il principe Isolder alla ricerca dei fuggitivi. Luke ha viaggiato da un estremo all'altro della galassia per ricostruire la storia dei cavalieri Jedi, e non sospetta minimamente che su Dathomir lo attendono una serie di avventure straordinarie con una setta di streghe dotate di poteri inquietanti, nonché un enorme tesoro e la resa dei conti con un antico, crudele nemico..."_

Il libro si conclude con il tanto atteso matrimonio tra Han e Leia tuttavia le motivazioni e i sentimenti che portano a questo passo non sono molto chiari… se pensate che la principessa si accorge di essere veramente innamorata di Han solamente nelle ultime pagine del romanzo!

C'è un passaggio in particolare che proprio non riesco a mandar giù, si trova subito dopo il salvataggio di Leia da parte di Isolder e il bacio fra loro:

"_Non immaginava che potesse __succedere ma, in quel momento, l'affetto che provava __per Han sembrò perdere consistenza come neve al sole. __E quel sole, radioso, era Isolder"_

…come inguaribile fan di Han e Leia ho pensato che questo non fosse proprio possibile e da qui è nata l'idea della mia fanfiction!

PS= I nomi utilizzati sono quelli della serie originale americana.

**CAPITOLO 1**

Leia era seduta davanti allo specchio intenta a pettinarsi delicatamente i capelli, erano un po' meno lunghi rispetto a qualche anno prima, ma avevano mantenuto la lucentezza e la morbidezza della gioventù, magari anche il resto fosse rimasto così!

Non che la principessa Leia fosse brutta, ma il continuo confronto con le splendide donne hapane, famose in tutta la galassia per la loro bellezza, l'aveva un po' demoralizzata, gli incessanti incarichi diplomatici l'avevano portata a trascurarsi e suo marito non aveva certo reso la cosa più facile da accettare.

Isolder era un hapano e, come tale, non portava i segni di invecchiamento tipici della razza umana, nonostante fossero ormai passati undici anni dal loro matrimonio era sempre bellissimo e per lui il tempo sembrava essersi fermato al momento del loro primo incontro.

«Dannati hapani!» sbottò Leia mentre continuava a lisciarsi i capelli con la spazzola, «Se solo anche Isolder cominciasse ad invecchiare un po'!»

Il suo commento era carico di gelosia, sicuramente questa era una cosa che non aveva considerato al momento del matrimonio, ma ora era un boccone amaro da mandar giù e non c'era occasione in cui non le venisse alla mente.

Certo non le sfuggivano gli sguardi ammirati che si posavano su di lui, sembrava che tutto l'universo femminile fosse attratto da suo marito… e non le sfuggivano neppure gli sguardi che lui indirizzava altrove!

All'inizio non era così, all'inizio c'era solo lei nei suoi occhi ed erano le altre ad essere gelose della principessa Leia Organa… poi lentamente, ma inesorabilmente qualcosa era cambiato, entrambi si erano allontanati l'uno dall'altra e, probabilmente anche per la mancanza di figli, la distanza fra loro era aumentata sempre di più.

Non sapeva dire il momento esatto in cui era cominciata questa fase, probabilmente era successo tutto così gradualmente che nessuno dei due se n'era accorto ed ora era troppo tardi per porvi rimedio.

Dall'esterno Leia e Isolder sembravano una coppia felice, apparivano alle grandi cerimonie sempre insieme, avevano spesso le stesse opinioni, condividevano gli stessi interessi, avevano gli stessi gusti e ognuno aveva un totale rispetto dell'altro. Questa era la loro immagine _pubblica_, ed entrambi erano molto attenti a non rovinare tale illusione agli occhi del resto dell'universo: un piccolo sospetto, una piccola crepa, una piccola debolezza avrebbe potuto trasformarsi di nuovo in una guerra.

Gli anni con Isolder avevano portato la pace, l'Alleanza e il regno di Hapes si erano fusi ed in poco tempo l'Impero era stato spazzato via, almeno quella parte formata da soldati e basi militari. Purtroppo la parte più forte e più pericolosa dell'Impero, quella latente, quella nascosta nell'ombra, quella in grado di corrompere politici e di comprare il silenzio, non era ancora morta ed era pronta ad approfittare della prima occasione per sopraffare il nemico.

«Eppure quando mi sistemo a dovere non sono poi così male», Leia si guardò ancora allo specchio cercando consolazione, dopotutto anche con lei il tempo era stato benevolo e, a parte qualche ruga di espressione e il viso più allungato, restava sempre una bella donna.

«Ma dove ho messo quei fermagli con le perle bianche», Leia cominciò a rovistare fra i vari cassetti finché qualcosa di inaspettato le finì tra le dita e colpì la sua attenzione: erano dei pettinini di argento e opale estratti su Alderaan. Non sapeva perché erano finiti lì, eppure era certa di averli messi al sicuro, lontano dalla sua portata e racchiusi dove nessuno potesse arrivarci se non lei, per sua volontà.

Stringerli fra le mani le dava una strana sensazione, non era solo perché le pietre provenivano da Alderaan, era il ricordo che le portavano alla mente ad essere particolarmente doloroso: quei pettinini le erano stati regalati da Han.

Ricordava la curiosità provata nello scartare il regalo, l'emozione nel riconoscere le pietre provenienti dal suo pianeta natale, brutalmente distrutto dal Grand Moff Tarkin, le lacrime di felicità versate e il lungo bacio appassionato che ne era seguito, era stato il dono più bello che avesse mai ricevuto.

«Ora basta, non ci devi più pensare» e con questo Leia prese i pettinini e tornò a metterli in fondo al cassetto dove li aveva trovati. Nonostante fossero passati molti anni certe memorie le facevano ancora male, anzi, più il tempo passava e più certi pensieri si insinuavano nella sua testa, a volte temeva che fosse una sorta di maledizione lanciata dal pirata spaziale prima di sparire nel nulla.

Han se n'era andato poco prima del suo matrimonio con Isolder senza dire una parola a nessuno, nemmeno a Luke, aveva raccolto tutte le sue cose ed era partito con Chewbacca a bordo del Falcon, da allora non l'aveva più rivisto.

Da lei non aveva mai voluto sentire spiegazioni, non le aveva mai chiesto perché, se solo l'avesse lasciata parlare… forse avrebbe capito l'obbligatorietà delle sue scelte.

Dopo averle regalato un anello, se non prezioso quanto a materiale comunque importante come simbolo dei sentimenti provati per lei, le aveva chiesto a bruciapelo: «O me o Isolder».

Questa era l'ultima immagine che Leia aveva di Han mentre si aggirava in preda all'ira nella sua stanza, lei non aveva mai risposto con un nome, gli aveva semplicemente detto: «Han, cerca di capire…» e lui aveva capito, alla sua maniera.

Anche ora Leia cercava di ripetersi le ragioni di tale scelta, cercava di convincersi che per una persona nella sua posizione sociale sarebbe stato impensabile portare avanti una relazione con un ex-contrabbandiere, squattrinato, di dubbia provenienza, dalle pessime doti diplomatiche e dal carattere incontrollabile. Da un lato c'era Han con tutti i suoi difetti, dall'altro c'era Isolder, principe del regno di Hapes, ricco, bellissimo, di nobili origini e con un futuro certo, il risultato di tale confronto era scontato.

E lei aveva fatto il calcolo da perfetta diplomatica, da donna di politica e di potere, e tale scelta era stata premiata attraverso la pace raggiunta e la sconfitta dell'Impero, ma quanto le era costata?

Escludendo la sfera professionale, Leia come persona quanto aveva pagato per questa scelta?

Sì… doveva ammettere che sull'altro piatto della bilancia c'era molto di più che Han Solo e tutti i suoi difetti, di questo Leia se n'era resa conto molto presto, ma non si pentiva di aver buttato all'aria la propria felicità a discapito delle vittorie politiche che aveva raggiunto, delle vite che aveva salvato ponendo fine alla guerra, della speranza di un futuro migliore che era riuscita ad inculcare nei suoi seguaci. Ciò che non riusciva a perdonarsi era il fatto di essere stata causa di profonda infelicità per un uomo che l'amava veramente, non avrebbe mai dovuto ricambiarlo e lasciarsi andare, dargli speranza e alimentare i suoi sentimenti per poi farlo tornare così brutalmente alla realtà. Non poteva pretendere che lui capisse, non dopo tutto quello che c'era stato.

Lo odiava perché non le aveva dato la possibilità di dargli delle spiegazioni e, in un certo senso, di scaricare la propria coscienza, ora il pensiero di lui era come un tarlo, quando meno se lo aspettava tornava a punzecchiarle la mente, a volte vedeva addirittura l'immagine di Han mentre le diceva: «Te l'avevo detto!» con l'indice puntato a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.

Sapeva per certo che era vivo in una qualche parte dell'universo, lo sentiva attraverso la Forza sebbene non fosse potente come Luke, la sua presenza le dava conforto, però nessuna delle spie, inviate di nascosto con l'incarico di scoprire dove si celasse il contrabbandiere, era riuscita a scovarlo.

Era a conoscenza del fatto che ultimamente Han aveva sofferto molto, ne ignorava il motivo, ma comunque era vivo e questa era la cosa più importante, forse era meglio non sapere il resto.

«Principessa Leia, la Regina Madre chiede se siete pronta per la cena di rappresentanza con gli ambasciatori del sistema di Roche, ho potuto constatare dal suo tono una certa impazienza…» la voce di D-3BO fece tornare bruscamente Leia alla realtà, i troppi pensieri le avevano fatto perdere la nozione del tempo e la cosa accadeva sempre più spesso ultimamente.

«Sto arrivando D-3BO, più passano gli anni e più impiego tempo per farmi bella, la Regina Madre capirà!», sperava in una frase di consolazione, la gentilezza era una delle doti migliori del droide anche se a volte eccedeva nelle chiacchiere.

«Vostra altezza, permettetemi di dirvi che il vostro processo di invecchiamento segue gli standard della razza umana, tuttavia la vostra bellezza è al di sopra di tutti i canoni previsti dalle mie innumerevoli schede di calcolo e inoltre volevo dirvi che…»

«Grazie D-3BO» disse Leia mentre usciva dalla sua stanza.

Ora doveva affrontare delle trattative importanti e non c'era più spazio per le emozioni, per quelle avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora di trovarsi immersa nella solitudine delle sue stanze, adesso doveva tornare ad indossare la sua maschera di donna forte e impenetrabile, ma almeno per un momento il droide era riuscito a farla sorridere.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2**

La cena procedeva come al solito, tutti gli incontri diplomatici seguivano sempre la solita prassi, la Regina Madre Ta'a Chume teneva le redini della conversazione e dettava i tempi d'intervento degli altri commensali, niente avveniva al di fuori di queste convenzioni. Leia sedeva di fronte ad Isolder e a fianco della Regina Madre che, ovviamente, aveva il posto di capo tavola, dall'altra parte aveva vicino una giovane senatrice dall'aria annoiata quasi quanto la sua, giudicò Leia mentre la guadava di sottecchi.

"Che spettacolo – pensò mentre continuava a rimescolare quello che aveva nel piatto senza di fatto metterlo a fuoco – io, la principessa Leia Organa, ridotta al silenzio dalla suocera… come nelle migliori famiglie!".

Proprio lei che in battaglia non temeva nessuno, lei che era riuscita a resistere alle torture di Lord Vader sulla Morte Nera e che si era permessa di rispondere per le rime al governatore Tarkin, poco prima che distruggesse Alderaan…

«So chi è lei, governatore Tarkin, – gli aveva detto – dovevo aspettarmi di trovarla con in mano il guinzaglio di Vader. Ho riconosciuto il suo fetore quando sono stata portata a bordo». Ancora le veniva da sorridere per l'audacia delle sue parole e per l'espressione dipinta sul volto di Tarkin a tale commento, Luke, Han e Chewie avevano riso a crepapelle quando aveva raccontato questo episodio, ma quelli erano altri tempi, erano tempi felici.

Nonostante la guerra e tutte le difficoltà che avevano dovuto superare, insieme formavano un gruppo affiatato, i difetti di uno erano compensati dalle qualità dall'altro e viceversa, uniti erano praticamente invincibili. Leia era il fulcro delle attenzioni di Luke, che ancora non sapeva di essere suo fratello gemello, e Han, che era interessato ma allo stesso tempo spaventato dai suoi crescenti sentimenti. Lei era indecisa fra l'uno e l'altro, con Luke stava bene e passava ore piacevoli a chiacchierare di qualsiasi cosa, lui non la contraddiceva mai e il suo sguardo era sempre sognante e pieno di ammirazione nei suoi confronti. Al contrario con Han era un litigio dietro l'altro, c'era sempre quella sottile ironia nelle sue battute, quel suo modo di fare esasperante e quel sorriso beffardo… quante volte aveva sognato di rompergli la faccia!

Eppure lui era in grado di portarla oltre il limite, riusciva ad arrivare nel profondo della sua anima là dove anche lei temeva di perdersi, ogni giorno con lui era una sorpresa perché per Han Solo non esisteva la pianificazione, non c'era niente di scontato, era uno spirito nato per essere libero, ma che, allo stesso tempo, cercava in lei quello che gli era sempre mancato, un porto sicuro.

Chewie si divertiva ad osservare lo sviluppo della loro strana storia, era come se il saggio Wookiee sapesse già che si sarebbero irrimediabilmente attratti, chissà però se si aspettava anche un epilogo del genere. Nonostante tutto, a differenza di Han, Chewie aveva capito le motivazioni che l'avevano condotta alla scelta del marito, non le aveva condivise perché sapeva quanta sofferenza avrebbero portato al suo migliore amico, ma aveva capito.

Finalmente i camerieri entrarono servendo l'ultima portata, Leia non aveva quasi toccato cibo, desiderava solo finirla al più presto con quella recita che ormai sapeva a memoria, aspettava con impazienza il momento in cui la Regina Madre concedeva il permesso a tutti gli invitati di alzarsi e ritirarsi.

Era in quei momenti che Leia avrebbe desiderato essere stata scambiata alla nascita con Luke, lui avrebbe vissuto la vita del principe e del diplomatico e lei quella del Cavaliere Jedi, sempre in giro per l'universo in cerca di nuove informazioni sul suo antico ordine e di nuovi allievi cui trasmettere il segreto della Forza.

"Oh Luke, quanto vorrei che fossi qui adesso", Leia sentiva molto la mancanza del fratello, lui era sempre in grado di darle fiducia e di alleviare i suoi dolori e quando lo guardava negli occhi, quei bellissimi e profondi occhi azzurri, tutte le sue sofferenze sembravano svanire.

Luke era stato uno dei motivi di discordia tra lei e la Regina Madre, all'inizio il cavaliere Jedi era sempre stato accolto in maniera gentile, se non calorosa, alla corte del regno hapano, anzi, a volte Leia era addirittura scandalizzata dalle avance non troppo celate di Ta'a Chume nei confronti del fratello.

Per carità, la regina era sempre una bella donna, seducente ed intrigante, ma la differenza di età con Luke era considerevole, trovava ridicolo che una donna della sua età si comportasse in quel modo e il fatto che Isolder cercasse sempre di evitare l'argomento l'avevano portata a sospettare qualcosa.

La conferma delle sue intuizioni arrivò per caso, un giorno mentre Leia scambiava qualche parola con dei poveri mendicanti scoprì che, parecchi anni prima, alcuni Jedi rifugiati su Hapes erano stati trovati ed uccisi da Darth Vader e i suoi cavalieri oscuri, il tutto grazie all'appoggio della regina governante all'epoca, ovvero la nonna di Isolder. Si rese conto che i Jedi su Hapes non erano mai stati benvoluti, quindi l'unico scopo che poteva avere la Regina Madre per comportarsi così con Luke era quello di confonderlo per poi toglierlo di mezzo al momento più opportuno.

Quando Leia cercò di avvertire il fratello sembrava che questi fosse già a conoscenza di tutto:

«So delle intenzioni della Regina madre, ho letto la verità nei suoi occhi, ciò nonostante non può impedirmi di vederti, ricorda che niente può tenermi lontano da te e tutte le volte che sentirò il tuo richiamo attraverso la Forza io verrò.»

Leia lo abbracciò forte, con lui poteva permettersi di essere debole: «Oh, Luke, non so come farei senza di te!» e lui la tenne fra le braccia finché non sentì di nuovo la determinazione in lei:

«Comunque parlerò lo stesso con la Regina Madre, costi quello che costi, così almeno la smetterà con le sue schifose moine!»

E non aveva usato mezzi termini per esporre la cosa a Ta'a Chume... la regina aveva sentito molto parlare dei modi diretti e schietti della senatrice Leia Organa, ma fino a quel momento non aveva avuto modo di sperimentarli di persona…

Indubbiamente l'episodio contribuì a raggelare i rapporti fra loro e ovviamente anche il legame fra Leia e Isolder ne risentì, agli occhi di Isolder la madre era intoccabile.

Da un lato la regina si rese conto che Leia, oltre ad essere una pedina molto importante dal punto di vista strategico, era come una bomba ad orologeria tra le sue mani, sperava che Isolder riuscisse a placare il suo animo ribelle, ma capiva che il figlio non sarebbe stato capace di tanto, anzi, ora correva il rischio che fosse la principessa ad influenzare Isolder.

Dall'altro canto Leia aveva finalmente aperto gli occhi su ciò che la circondava: un marito del tutto ininfluente in campo politico e una suocera disposta a tutto pur di aumentare il suo potere. Certo, il matrimonio era servito per sancire l'unione tra l'Alleanza e il Regno di Hapes ed era stato fondamentale per portare a termine la lotta contro l'Impero, ma ora la regina aveva sicuramente altri obiettivi ed era noto che tutto ciò che si metteva sul suo cammino era destinato a fare una brutta fine.

Purtroppo per la regina non era così semplice eliminare Leia senza sollevare sospetti e pericolose rivolte, quindi non le rimaneva altra scelta se non quella della convivenza, conscia comunque del fatto che alla fine il potere decisionale era nelle sue mani, mentre Leia, pur consapevole della sua frustrante posizione di subordinata, era costretta ad accettare tale situazione di buon grado per evitare spiacevoli ripercussioni su ciò che aveva di più caro.

Isolder stava in mezzo tra una e l'altra, principe di un regno dove il potere si trasmetteva solo alle donne, succube di una madre che influenzava tutte le sue scelte e di una moglie in costante lotta con il resto della sua famiglia.

Voleva bene a Leia, l'aveva sposata soprattutto per il suo spirito forte e per la sua caparbietà, sperava un giorno di governare con lei e di riuscire a rendersi indipendente dalla madre, ma aveva fallito fin dall'inizio, se ne rese conto quando scoprì che era stata proprio sua madre a far sì che si sposassero, e certo non aveva tenuto conto dei sentimenti quando aveva architettato tutto questo.

Ora vivevano tutti e tre fra le mura della _Star Home_ cercando di evitare il più possibile i contatti, anche se Leia non aveva nessun risentimento nei confronti di Isolder era come se la figura della madre fosse sempre presente fra loro e la cosa la rendeva furiosa, era incredibile come quella donna riuscisse a rovinare anche i pochi momenti felici passati all'interno dell'immensa nave castello.

«Te l'avevo detto!», una voce emerse dal subconscio di Leia e prima che si rendesse conto di parlare a voce alta le scappò detto:

«Piantala Han!».

Fortunatamente non aveva parlato poi così forte, solo Isolder si girò verso di lei e, notando il leggero rossore sulle sue guance, le chiese:

«Leia, va tutto bene? Stavi dicendo qualcosa?»

«Oh… tutto bene, non preoccuparti – rispose lei mentre si metteva il tovagliolo davanti la bocca e fingeva di tossire – mi è solo andata di traverso un po' d'acqua…», la Regina Madre sembrava non essersi accorta minimamente della cosa e Leia sospirò di sollievo.

"Ma vuoi smettere di perseguitarmi?", ora era sicura che queste parole rimanessero racchiuse nella sua testa, con lo sguardo andò verso le magnifiche cupole di cristallo che riflettevano la luce delle stelle e lì si perse, assieme ai suoi pensieri.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 3**

La mattina seguente la principessa si alzò prima del solito, era agitata per via dell'imminente arrivo di Luke anche se non sapeva ancora il motivo della sua visita, l'aveva sentito solo pochi giorni prima ma, probabilmente per paura che i messaggi a lei diretti fossero intercettati da qualcuno, le aveva semplicemente detto che si trovava di passaggio in quel sistema e che sarebbe passato a trovarla.

Leia sentiva che il fratello nascondeva qualcosa, ciononostante vederlo ed averlo vicino era per lei motivo di grosso conforto. Non aveva ancora deciso se confessargli o meno il ritorno di certe _voci_ che a volte la tormentavano, come se già non ne avesse avuto abbastanza dei problemi familiari, ma non voleva annoiarlo e opprimerlo con i suoi sfoghi, prima voleva sentire ciò che aveva da dirle.

Non appena la navetta con a bordo il cavaliere Jedi atterrò su una delle numerose piattaforme della _Star Home_ la principessa corse ad abbracciarlo, con la stessa gioia e la stessa energia di quando Luke scese dal suo caccia Ala-X dopo aver distrutto la prima Morte Nera. Naturalmente queste manifestazioni d'affetto non erano molto gradite alla Regina Madre, ma ora ad entrambi non interessava molto del parere altrui.

«Oh Luke, sono contenta che tu sia passato a trovarmi… – disse Leia dopo essersi sciolta dall'abbraccio e prendendolo per mano – hai viaggiato tutta la notte? Sarai affamato, vieni, facciamo colazione insieme.»

Tutte le volte che la vedeva era come se fosse la prima, rimaneva incantato a guardarla e per lui non esisteva altra donna più bella.

«A dire il vero non ho fatto altro che mangiare in questi giorni – rispose Luke sorridendo e stingendole la mano – ho trovato persone molto cordiali ed ospitali, comunque accetto l'invito, sai che non riesco a dirti di no.»

I suoi occhi azzurri sembravano ancora più luminosi quando rideva, peccato che questo avveniva sempre più raramente, pensò Leia, da quando aveva preso la consapevolezza della Forza e si era accollato il peso di dover portare avanti da solo un ordine ormai estinto era maturato di colpo e aveva perso la spensieratezza della gioventù. Ma era soprattutto un'ombra nera che si portava dentro ad aver reso la sua esistenza più triste, la stessa ombra che Leia condivideva con lui dalla nascita… i due fratelli l'avevano affrontata in maniera diversa e tuttora avevano due modi opposti di riconoscerla, ma il male che li affliggeva era lo stesso, il suo nome era Darth Vader, o Anakin Skywalker, come preferiva chiamarlo Luke.

Leia, a differenza del fratello, non era mai stata in grado di perdonare il padre per tutto il male commesso, il pentimento in punto di morte non era sufficiente a cancellare l'odio che provava per lui, inoltre, per paura di possibili ripercussioni politiche, aveva sempre tenuto segreto il suo legame biologico con il temuto braccio destro dell'Imperatore, per lei l'unica persona degna di essere chiamata padre era Bail Organa, viceré e primo ministro di Alderaan, morto assieme al suo pianeta natale proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Allora, vuoi dirmi il vero motivo della tua visita?», Leia decise che era giunto il momento di passare alle cose serie, i due fratelli avevano trascorso una giornata piacevole insieme, ma non avevano ancora trovato un momento per parlare liberamente dato che Isolder si era unito a loro poco dopo l'arrivo del cavaliere Jedi e non li aveva mai lasciati soli.

«Perché dici così, volerti vedere non è un motivo sufficiente per venire qui?», Leia inclinò la testa e lo scrutò seria negli occhi, «Non sei mai stato abile nel raccontare bugie, – disse tornando a sorridere – ti ho portato in questo posto perché sono sicura che qui nessun orecchio indiscreto può sentirci e ho pregato Isolder di lasciarci soli per un po', penso che abbia capito…»

«Come vanno le cose con lui?», lui notò che gli occhi di Leia tornarono ad incupirsi mentre rispondeva, non aveva mai ammesso apertamente il fallimento della sua unione con Isolder, ma il cavaliere Jedi l'aveva capito da molto tempo, tutte le volte che andava sull'argomento avvertiva la sua infelicità.

«Come al solito, nessuna novità… E tu? – disse tentando di cambiare argomento – Nessuna avventura sentimentale in questo periodo?».

Ora anche gli occhi di Luke si velarono di tristezza: «Qualcosa c'è stato… ma probabilmente gli Skywalker sono destinati ad essere sfortunati in amore…», solo dopo aver pronunciato questa frase si rese conto delle involontarie allusioni alla situazione di Leia, in realtà lui voleva riferirsi solo a se stesso.

«Già!», sul volto della principessa si dipinse un sorriso amaro mentre distoglieva bruscamente il suo sguardo da quello del fratello.

«Oh, perdonami – tentò di riparare Luke, si sentiva un idiota per non aver ancora imparato a controllare le parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca – io non intendevo dire questo…»

«Non preoccuparti, in fondo penso che tu abbia ragione… – Leia si sentiva in forte imbarazzo, fra loro c'era una grande intesa però nell'animo di ognuno dei due c'era sempre un angolo buio dove nessuno poteva arrivare, aprire quella porta agli altri faceva male – Ma torniamo al motivo della tua visita…»

«Certo… il motivo… beh, dunque, da dove partire? – Luke era ancora un po' confuso, prese fiato e si concentrò – Riguarda qualcosa di strano che mi è successo poco tempo fa… Durante uno dei miei ultimi viaggi alla ricerca di documentazione Jedi mi sono soffermato su Orron III, un pianeta bellissimo e prevalentemente agricolo, famoso soprattutto per essere stato il principale Centro Dati dell'Autorità. Ho passato giorni interi a spulciare documenti negli archivi rimasti intatti senza di fatto trovare niente sul mio antico ordine, tuttavia questa mia attività ha attirato l'attenzione di qualcuno… ben presto mi sono accorto che una spia seguiva ogni mia mossa e controllava tutti i file che visionavo. All'inizio ho fatto finta di niente, volevo scoprire chi altro poteva essere interessato alle mie ricerche, poi, quando mi sono accorto che alcuni file cominciavano a sparire, ho deciso di andare in fondo alla questione, così ho teso una trappola alla spia e l'ho catturata. Era una donna bellissima, dagli occhi grigi e lunghi capelli castani, sicuramente di provenienza hapana. Quello che mi ha colpito è il fatto che indossasse una divisa rossa di taglio imperiale… quando si è sentita scoperta ha estratto il fulminatore e si è tolta la vita, ho cercato di salvarla, ma è stato tutto inutile, tu hai mai sentito parlare dell'Imperial Intelligence?»

«L'Imperial Intelligence? Ma certo che ne ho sentito parlare! – Leia era ancora incredula di fronte alla sconcertante scoperta di Luke – E' il cuore dello spionaggio imperiale, il fulcro di tutte le loro sporche attività… ma sei sicuro che la donna fosse veramente hapana?»

«Sì, aveva i tratti tipici degli hapani e non vedeva al buio, sono riuscito a coglierla di sorpresa proprio per questo motivo».

«L'Intelligence è un organo molto pericoloso, pensi che l'Impero ti consideri una minaccia e cerchi di ostacolare le tue ricerche?»

Luke scosse il capo, «Qui non è solo il fatto di ostacolare me, non è coinvolto solo l'Impero…»

«Già, la donna era hapana… e se fosse una coincidenza? Può darsi che quella donna sia stata costretta a passare dalla loro parte, magari è stata cacciata da Hapes per non so quale crimine e si è arruolata nell'Impero…», Leia cercava di trovare una qualsiasi scusa, ma aveva capito dove voleva andare a parare il fratello.

«Può darsi che sia come dici tu, ma se invece fosse stata semplicemente comprata dall'Impero? O peggio venduta dagli hapani in cambio di qualcos'altro? Questo implicherebbe un certo legame tra le due forze…»

«E forse non erano poi così interessati ai documenti Jedi, – continuò lei – forse temevano di più il fatto che tu scoprissi troppe cose riguardo questo strano legame, probabilmente al Centro Dati è nascosto qualcosa di molto compromettente se hanno spodestato un membro dell'Intelligence per tenerti d'occhio, è questo che pensi?»

«Sì, temo che sia così», Luke era sicuro di questo, il suo istinto raramente sbagliava.

«Maledizione! Ho sempre sospettato che ci fossero dei taciti accordi tra il Regno Hapano e l'Impero, non pensavo che fossimo già a questo punto… cosa starà tramando la Regina Madre? – ora la testa di Leia era un turbine di pensieri, l'alleanza tra Hapes e Impero poteva voler dire una sola cosa: l'eliminazione della Nuova Repubblica – Devo venire con te su Orron III!»

«Cosa? No, no… – Luke temeva una reazione simile da parte della sorella, tuttavia non voleva mettere la sua vita in pericolo – Non voglio che tu venga con me, è troppo pericoloso e sicuramente una figura della tua importanza non passerebbe certo inosservata. Volevo solo sentire la tua opinione, vedere se anche tu a pensavi come me, andrò io in fondo alla questione…»

«Non se ne parla! Io vengo con te e se riesco a scoprire una minima traccia che provi il coinvolgimento della Regina Madre in questi sporchi affari… – gli occhi di Leia lampeggiavano dall'ira – Beh, sta sicuro che non se la passerà con una semplice sfuriata questa volta!»

«Ma come intendi fare? Io vengo qui e il giorno dopo tu decidi di partire con me per Orron III… non pensi che sia troppo palese? Credimi, è meglio che vada solo.»

Niente da fare, Leia era sicuramente lo Skywalker dal carattere più testardo fra i due, solo una persona riusciva a farla ragionare in certi momenti, peccato che Han non era lì per poterlo aiutare, lui sapeva come tenerle testa mentre Luke finiva sempre per dargliela vinta, dato che era incapace di litigare seriamente con lei.

«Partirò con te al più presto, dirò a Isolder e alla Regina Madre che hai trovato del materiale su nostro padre, – si soffermò un attimo su questa scusa – per fortuna loro non sanno niente su di lui… – ancora evitava di pronunciarne il nome, pensò Luke – Faremo qualche fermata su diversi pianeti in modo da non destare sospetti, quando saremo sicuri di non essere seguiti e spiati allora ci dedicheremo al nostro vero obiettivo.»

«Ma…», Luke accennò ad un ultima e timida protesta, non le aveva ancora riferito un altro dettaglio importante, ma ormai sembrava del tutto inutile.

«Niente ma, io vengo con te! Tu hai bisogno di un diplomatico perché, anche con l'uso della Forza, certe porte non ti verranno mai aperte… io ho bisogno di una guardia fidata e non esiste al mondo nessuno del quale mi fidi più di te, cavaliere Jedi.»

E con questo Leia considerò il discorso chiuso, ora doveva pensare a come comportarsi per essere convincente nei confronti della Regina e a prepararsi all'imminente partenza. Luke rimase senza possibilità di replica, ma non poteva prendersela con lei, in cuor suo era ammirato per la forte determinazione e volontà della sorella, se la Forza fosse stata suddivisa egualmente fra loro Leia sarebbe stata un cavaliere Jedi senza pari.

"Quando scoprirà anche ciò che ho omesso di dirle sarò nei guai!", pensò lui, ma decise di tenere per sé certe informazioni, non c'era motivo di turbarla ulteriormente.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4**

«Domani parto con Luke, ha trovato una pista che potrebbe portare a nostro padre e voglio andare con lui per aiutarlo» , Leia affrontò prima Isolder, avrebbe pensato lui a riferire tutto alla Regina Madre dato che lei non aveva nessuna voglia di vederla e non sarebbe sicuramente riuscita a trattenere l'ira che provava nei suoi confronti.

«Ma come parti domani?! Che cos'ha trovato di così urgente dopo anni di ricerche senza arrivare mai a niente?», Isolder era sempre preso in contropiede dalla determinazione di Leia, ma non era stupido e sospettava che i motivi potessero essere altri.

«Forse stavolta ha trovato qualcosa di importante», si limitò a ripetere lei evitando il suo sguardo.

«Va bene, allora mi unirò a voi così ti terrò lontana dai guai», Isolder conosceva bene la forte propensione degli Skywalker a cacciarsi sempre nelle peggiori situazioni, inoltre si rifiutava di lasciarla andare da sola.

«Cosa? No… – Leia non aveva contemplato questa possibilità – credimi, non è necessario il tuo aiuto, non è una missione pericolosa…»

«Ma se si tratta di una ricerca su vostro padre non vedo come la mia presenza possa nuocervi?», Isolder continuava a fissarla mentre lei evitava accuratamente di guardarlo e questo lo faceva dubitare sempre di più riguardo le sue motivazioni.

"Scacco matto – pensò Leia – e ora cosa mi invento? Bella diplomatica che sei!"

«Hai ragione, non si tratta di nostro padre…», d'un tratto la situazione si invertì, Isolder venne colto di sorpresa da questo repentino cambio di fronte e Leia lo scrutò per capire le sue reazioni.

C'era solo un argomento che entrambi evitavano accuratamente di toccare per non ferirsi a vicenda: Han Solo.

Il principe temeva che Luke fosse riuscito a trovare il contrabbandiere e che lei fosse smaniosa di rivederlo, non poteva spiegare altrimenti la necessità di una partenza così rapida e, soprattutto, l'inopportunità della sua presenza e del suo aiuto.

Agli occhi di tutti Han se n'era andato come perdente e di questo ne era stato convinto anche lui per un po' di tempo, solo dopo aver intercettato le spie mandate dalla principessa per rintracciarlo aveva capito come stavano veramente le cose.

Si sentiva uno stupido per essersi tanto vantato della sua superiorità nei confronti dell'ex generale dell'Alleanza, era sicuro che Leia avrebbe preferito vivere con un principe bello e ricco come lui e la possibilità di unione con il regno di Hapes era stata la spinta fondamentale per spingerla fra le sue braccia. Per essere certo del successo era arrivato anche ad offrire una grossa ricompensa ad Han a patto di sparire per sempre, ma il pirata non aveva accettato subito, prima aveva voluto parlare con lei…

Isolder rabbrividiva al pensiero di quel dialogo, ora conosceva bene quanto lei potesse essere decisa e irremovibile nelle sue scelte, trovarsi dalla parte del _rifiuto_ non doveva essere stato piacevole per il capitano Solo, lo capiva soprattutto adesso perché temeva di trovarsi nella stessa situazione, gli occhi di Leia brillavano di una luce fredda come il ghiaccio.

Dopo quell'episodio il pirata era sparito e con lui la chiave del deposito contenente la ricompensa che Isolder gli aveva proposto, da quanto ne sapeva però niente al suo interno era stato toccato, il capitano del Falcon non se n'era andato per i soldi…

Lei era rimasta molto scossa da questa perdita, ma non lo diede a vedere subito, almeno finché non uscì la questione con la Regina Madre riguardo il complotto contro Luke, questo episodio segnò una svolta anche nei loro rapporti. Isolder conosceva bene le intenzioni di sua madre nei confronti del cavaliere Jedi, ma non poteva andare contro la volontà della Regina anche se non condivideva questo modo di esercitare il potere. Leia non gli perdonò mai il fatto di averle tenuto nascosto la cosa perciò, non fidandosi più di lui, spedì delle spie alla ricerca di Han con l'intento di farlo tornare per proteggere il fratello. In cuor suo sapeva bene che lei non aveva mai dimenticato lo spavaldo contrabbandiere, la sua volontà era stata più forte dei suoi sentimenti, ma una parte di lei continuava ad essere inevitabilmente legata ad Han, quella parte che lui aveva cercato di conquistare con qualsiasi mezzo, ma senza successo.

Probabilmente lei non aveva mai riconosciuto questa verità nemmeno con se stessa, la loro unione rimaneva in piedi perché comunque fra loro c'era rispetto e la consapevolezza che, soprattutto nel loro ambiente, i nemici erano sempre in agguato.

Non sapeva cosa avesse effettivamente trovato Luke, ma qualsiasi tentativo di trattenerla sarebbe stato inutile, anzi, l'avrebbe resa ancora più determinata a partire, doveva rassegnarsi e lasciarla andare, forse era l'unico modo per liberarsi del fantasma di Han Solo.

«Si tratta del capitano Solo vero?», al solo sentirne il nome il volto di Leia sbiancò, quelle parole la colpirono con la stessa efficacia di un pugno assestato in pieno stomaco.

«Cosa?... Ma… – Leia era molto confusa, non capiva su che base Isolder fosse giunto a tale conclusione, tuttavia non sarebbe mai stata in grado di inventarsi una scusa migliore – Han?… – sentiva la testa girare ma si sforzò per mantenere la lucidità necessaria – Come…?», si sentiva perfida, usare i sentimenti per mentire era una tattica meschina, però doveva giocarsi il tutto per tutto.

«Non ti sei mai rassegnata alla sua perdita vero? Nemmeno dopo che ti ho detto di tutto il denaro che gli ho dato per farlo andare via…», Isolder le aveva sempre tenuto segreto il fatto che il pirata non aveva mai prelevato un soldo dalla sua ricompensa.

«Ci sono cose fra noi che non sono mai state chiarite, quella è solo una delle tante…»

«Le spie che hai mandato erano molto più esperte di te, ma non sono mai riuscite a trovarlo, sei davvero sicura di riuscire ad arrivare dove loro hanno fallito?», lei non sapeva che Isolder fosse a conoscenza delle spie e rimase momentaneamente senza parole.

«Sì – continuò il principe – le tue spie sono venute a fare rapporto da me, non ti ho mai detto niente perché so che le ricerche non sono mai andate a buon fine e speravo che prima o poi la smettessi», evitò di dirle che non tutte le spie erano tornate a mani vuote, quelle che erano riuscite a trovare informazioni sul capitano Han Solo vennero profumatamente pagate per non riferire niente a Leia.

«Forse non mi hai mai detto niente perché ti faceva comodo ignorarlo, o forse perché hai anche tu qualcosa da nascondere…», lei ora non aveva paura di giocare a carte scoperte.

Isolder abbassò lo sguardo e le chiese: «Se tu riuscissi a trovarlo… Cosa intendi fare?».

Questa domanda pesava come un macigno, un po' come "O me o Isolder" solo che a parti invertite, Leia non sapeva che cosa sarebbe successo, la sola idea di un incontro simile la sconvolgeva…

«Gli parlerò… se lui mi rivolgerà ancora parola», di questo ne dubitava, ma dopo tutto tale situazione non si sarebbe mai verificata perché la ricerca di Han doveva essere solo una copertura per la sua vera missione, ovvero smascherare i sotterfugi tra la Regina Madre e l'Impero.

«E una volta che gli avrai parlato?», gli occhi di Isolder erano sempre più cupi.

«Deciderò…», Leia era profondamente turbata, ma il suo stato confusionale risultò la chiave fondamentale per convincere Isolder.

Il principe trasse un profondo respiro e dopo alcuni momenti che parvero un'eternità rispose:

«Va bene, ti do il permesso di andare, forse è l'unica maniera che ho di liberarmi di questo peso. Dirò a Luke di tenerti d'occhio, la tua vita è troppo preziosa e se qualcuno sapesse di questa tua iniziativa potrebbe cercare di eliminarti, sai bene quanti nemici si nascondono là fuori.»

"I nemici peggiori si nascondo qua dentro!", pensò lei, ma si limitò a ringraziarlo per il permesso accordato e a fuggire dalla stanza il più presto possibile.

Percorse il corridoio a passo svelto, quasi correndo, la testa non aveva ancora smesso di girare, ma non poteva fermarsi ora, doveva concentrarsi su una cosa sola altrimenti tutti i pensieri che affollavano in questo momento la sua mente l'avrebbero travolta.

"E adesso cosa racconto a Luke?", immaginando la faccia del fratello nel sapere i dettagli del dialogo appena tenuto si sentiva sprofondare dalla vergogna, tuttavia sapeva che era del tutto inutile mentirgli…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5**

«Che cosa? Hai detto veramente questo ad Isolder?», Luke era sbalordito, nonostante anche i suoi poteri confermassero la veridicità di ciò che Leia gli stava dicendo stentava a credere alle sue orecchie.

«Lo so, non è stata una gran mossa vero? E' che… mi ha preso talmente alla sprovvista… »

Lui era senza parole, da un lato non voleva offenderla, dall'altro non riusciva proprio a trovare una spiegazione per il suo comportamento, non era da lei perdere il controllo così.

«Sì, immagino che probabilmente quella della pista su nostro padre fosse una debole scusa… – non sapeva come affrontare l'argomento senza turbare maggiormente la sorella, ma d'altra parte era inutile girare intorno alla questione – Però non capisco perché coinvolgere Han in questa faccenda…».

Le guance di Leia si colorarono di rosso immediatamente, si sentiva una stupida per essersi comportata in quel modo ed era assai penoso dover renderne conto al fratello, possibile che non capisse che anche il solo nominare quell'uomo la metteva in agitazione?

«Oh Luke, so che non sono stata leale nei confronti di Isolder, ma in quel momento ho pensato che io stessa non sarei mai riuscita ad inventarmi una scusa migliore, perdonami, non so proprio cosa mi sia passato per la testa…»

Lui le prese le mani per farle sentire che le era vicino e che aveva capito, tutto sommato si poteva ricavare qualcosa di buono da questo pasticcio e forse era giunto il momento di dirle quella cosa che aveva volontariamente tralasciato durante il loro colloquio precedente.

«Non c'è bisogno di scusarsi, immagino quanto può essere stato doloroso e imbarazzante discutere con Isolder… Vedrai che il nostro viaggio servirà per chiarire molte cose, non solo riguardo la Regina Madre e l'Impero…»

«Che vuoi dire?», Leia già immaginava quello che il fratello aveva in mente, ma ancora cercava un modo per evitare di parlarne direttamente.

«Vuol dire che noi troveremo Han, così finalmente potrai dare una risposta ai mille dubbi che ti assillano e potrai vivere più serenamente», gli occhi di Luke erano tremendamente seri, era inutile tentare ancora di evitare l'argomento…

«Ma sei pazzo? – lei sciolse le mani dalla presa del fratello, non poteva credere ad una proposta simile – La ricerca del _capitano del Falcon_ deve essere solo una copertura… non possiamo perdere del tempo prezioso per questo!»

Ancora evitava di nominarlo, "Proprio come nostro padre" pensò Luke, tutto ciò che le arrecava dolore veniva relegato in un angolo buio della sua anima e perdeva l'identità, il primo passo per farla ragionare quindi era tornare a farle riconoscere le persone con il proprio nome.

«C'è una cosa che non ti ho detto prima…», ammise lui.

«Che altro ci può essere?»

«Non te ne ho parlato subito per non sconvolgerti ulteriormente…»

«Cosa può essere peggio di un complotto contro la Nuova Repubblica???», la principessa non poteva credere che ci fosse un nuovo colpo di scena, da molto tempo la sua vita non era così movimentata!

«Non ho detto che è peggio, è solo un dettaglio in più… La spia hapana prima di uccidersi mi ha rivolto queste parole: "Comandante Vykk Draygo, ha già ucciso la mia collega, ma non le permetterò di ricavare altre informazioni da me e non speri di trovare qualcosa nel Centro Dati. Questo affare è più grosso di me e di lei, segua il mio consiglio, se ne tenga alla larga. Addio." e subito dopo si è tolta la vita».

«Vykk Draygo??? Ti ha scambiato per… Non dirmi che è quello che penso…»

«Sì… è proprio così! Vykk Draygo è uno dei tanti nomi che il nostro _amico contrabbandiere_ ha usato prima di conoscerci, per questo non considero la sua ricerca una perdita di tempo…», gli occhi di Leia si fecero più sottili, il cavaliere Jedi aveva forse accettato di stare al suo gioco infantile o la stava mettendo alla prova?

«Non se ne parla, nessun'altro verrà coinvolto… meno persone saranno a conoscenza dei nostri piani e meglio è, già noi rischiamo la vita, non vorrei coinvolgere altri… sai bene che la Regina Madre non si fa scrupoli a riguardo!», il suo scopo era chiaramente deviare il discorso su altri fronti, ma Luke non si lasciò incantare.

«Affrontare il passato ti renderà più forte, dopo vedrai che sarà tutto più facile. Il nostro _beneamato contrabbandiere_ potrebbe essere in possesso di qualche informazione importante, per questo lo dobbiamo trovare al più presto!».

E proprio il tono con il quale sottolineò '_beneamato contrabbandiere'_ fecero perdere totalmente il controllo alla principessa:

«Han! Si chiama Han, maledizione! – Leia si allontanò di qualche passo e si mise a sedere su una panchina sbuffando – Sei testardo quasi quanto me Luke!»

A questo commento il cavaliere Jedi scoppiò a ridere, «Beh, siamo gemelli, qualcosa in comune ci dovrà pur essere».

«Già… – lei lo guardava ancora con aria torva, era la seconda volta in un giorno che falliva miseramente come diplomatica – E immagino che se non accetto questa prima condizione non potrò venire con te ed aiutarti nella nostra vera missione, è così?»

«Certo, il ritrovamento di Han è una clausola fondamentale del nostro accordo».

Han, Han, Han… ogni volta che lo nominava era come se qualcuno la prendesse a schiaffi, oggi proprio non era giornata per fare diplomazia!

«E va bene, dato che non mi lasci altra scelta non posso far altro che accettare… – Luke stava già godendosi il successo, ma anche lei voleva mettere in chiaro le sue condizioni – Però tu hai parlato di ritrovare Han quindi io non ho nessun obbligo di vederlo o di parlarci, basta che ti aiuti a scoprire dove si trova e basta, fine della storia, giusto?»

«Una volta che l'avremo trovato agirai come meglio credi, io non ti forzerò in nessun senso, ti aiuterò solo se sarai tu a chiedermelo, okay?»

«Okay», sul volto di Leia era tornato il sorriso, l'accordo in fondo non le sembrava poi tanto male, sarebbe stato molto peggio essere costretta ad un faccia a faccia con il pirata… in effetti il fratello era stato benevolo nei suoi confronti.

«Bene, ora vai a prepararti e riposati, partiamo domani mattina e il viaggiò sarà molto lungo».

«Sai già dove cercare?», la principessa era sbalordita, sapeva bene che la Forza era potente in lui, ma non immaginava che fosse in grado di trovare una persona sperduta chissà dove nell'universo dopo tanti anni…

Luke chiuse gli occhi un attimo e si protese nella Forza, poi disse sorridendo:

«Sì, un'idea ce l'ho», riusciva a sentire la presenza di Han, una volta vicini al punto rivelato dalla Forza sarebbe stato facile trovare il comandante del Falcon.

"Bene", pensò lei, tanto denaro e tempo investito per pagare inutili spie quando suo fratello in un attimo era arrivato dove tutti gli altri avevano fallito, ma perché non aveva usato prima i suoi poteri?

«Non mi hai mai chiesto di farlo – gli rispose dopo aver letto i suoi pensieri – e io ho rispettato la tua decisione e quella di Han, tu avevi paura di trovarlo e lui non voleva essere trovato. Ho sempre evitato di intervenire nella tua vita privata… chi sono io per dirti cosa fare con i sentimenti se ancora non ho capito come interpretare i miei?»

«E in che modo avresti potuto influenzarmi? Ormai avevo preso la mia decisione, il matrimonio era già stato fissato, come avresti potuto farmi cambiare idea? – il muro di Leia stava piano piano crollando, si sentiva avvilita perché sembrava che tutti avessero capito la verità delle cose tranne lei – Forse anche tu mi nascondi qualcosa? A volte ho proprio l'impressione di essere l'unica stupida qui dentro!».

Luke si mise a sedere vicino a lei, poi guardandola dritto negli occhi le disse:

«Io non ti ho mai nascosto niente… niente che tu non sappia già».

«Ah bene, detta così sembra che io riesca a tenere nascoste delle cose anche a me stessa… mi fai sentire una psicopatica», si sforzò di sorridere anche se sentiva un nodo salirle in gola, dentro di lei qualcosa si stava ribellando, ma era ancora troppo presto per dargli libero sfogo.

Il cavaliere Jedi decise di concederle una tregua, per quel giorno aveva avuto già abbastanza emozioni. Le baciò la fronte e le augurò la buona notte, poi si allontanò verso il deposito navette della _Star Home_ e la lasciò pensierosa a riflettere sulla panchina, ora aveva solo bisogno di stare un po' sola.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6**

L'indomani i due fratelli si diedero appuntamento sulla piattaforma di decollo numero sei, il mezzo scelto da Luke per il viaggio era una navetta commerciale hapana da carico leggero, dall'aspetto abbastanza innocuo tale da non destare sospetti, ma segretamente equipaggiata come una nave da guerra in piena regola, questa caratteristica assieme all'elevata velocità di manovra avrebbero reso la vita assai difficile a chiunque si fosse messo sulle loro tracce.

«E' tutto pronto per la partenza?», la voce di Leia rivelava una certa impazienza, sicuramente temeva di incontrare la Regina Madre e di doverle dare spiegazioni, chissà cosa le aveva raccontato Isolder riguardo la discussione del giorno prima.

«Ci siamo quasi, le procedure di controllo sono a buon punto, non ci vorrà molto», Luke la osservò e capì che non doveva aver dormito molto durante la notte, troppe domande e troppi pensieri affollavano la sua testa, sperava di riuscire ad aiutarla nel modo giusto anche se, come prima cosa, doveva essere lei a riconoscere di aver bisogno di aiuto.

"E questa è la parte più difficile!", pensò prima di accendere i motori per riscaldarli e prepararli alla partenza.

In quel momento Isolder entrò nella cabina dei comandi, il suo intento era solamente quello di salutare Leia, ma la tensione fra i due era forte perciò Luke preferì allontanarsi per qualche minuto.

«Sono venuto solo per salutarti, stai tranquilla, non mi unirò a voi se è questo quello che vuoi…», Lei gli girò momentaneamente le spalle, non voleva mostrargli apertamente il grande stato confusionale che stava vivendo in quelle ultime ore.

«E' quello che voglio», si limitò a rispondere.

«Sei sicura di quello che stai per fare? – disse il principe prendendola per un braccio e costringendola a voltarsi verso di lui – Sai bene che qui non siamo in ballo solo noi due, si tratta di decidere il destino di moltissime persone…».

«Lo so – Leia si fermò un attimo al pensiero del significato particolare che avevano quelle due parole per lei – ma è giunto il momento di chiarire certe questioni una volta per tutte… E comunque sai bene che mi sono sempre interessata di più al destino degli altri che al mio, di questo non ti devi preoccupare.»

«Ma come 'non mi devo preoccupare', – Isolder stava per perdere la pazienza anche se si era ripromesso di stare calmo – mia moglie sta per partire alla ricerca di un suo ex, non si sa per quale motivo… ma lo posso immaginare… e non dovrebbe dispiacermi?»

"Che strano – pensò Leia – queste parole mi ricordano tanto quelle di un'altra persona, possibile che la situazione si sia girata fino a questo punto?"

Aveva ben chiaro in testa la scenata di Han quando aveva saputo che lei sarebbe andata a cena con Isolder, le parole esatte erano state:

«E perché dovrebbe dispiacermi se la donna che amo e che dice di amarmi cena con un altro?», sottolineando ironicamente 'che dice di amarmi'.

Certo la gelosia di Han era nota a chiunque e ora anche Isolder non era da meno, però Leia non aveva intenzione di tradirlo, come a suo tempo non voleva far soffrire Han, aveva solo bisogno di chiarire alcune cose riguardo se stessa e contava di riuscire tranquillamente a tenere a bada i sentimenti, d'altronde c'era quasi sempre riuscita.

"Quasi… – pensò – Ma in che razza di situazione mi sono cacciata, grazie anche a te Luke per avermi messo in testa certe cose! – sapeva che poteva sentirla attraverso la Forza – Con questa scusa sto mettendo in crisi il mio matrimonio e il mio regno! Ma la colpa non è tua Luke… La colpa è mia perché non ho saputo inventare qualcosa di meglio e perché… – un sospiro l'aiutò ad arrivare al vero punto dolente – …perché il pensiero di Han non mi da tregua. Sicuro, lo troverò… e quando lo troverò lo costringerò a starmi a sentire, gli sparerò dritti in faccia i motivi che mi hanno portato a preferire Isolder a lui, gli dirò di quanto sia rimasta delusa dalla sua fuga, dei grandi obiettivi che ho raggiunto e che con lui non avrei mai realizzato, del fatto che la mia vita non è più stata in pericolo e che…"

"Ehi, un momento? Tutto questo implica il fatto di dovergli parlare… – le sembrava quasi di vedere suo fratello sorridere mentre traeva questa conclusione – Ma non avevo detto che non intendevo più averci a che fare? Ah, non ci capisco più niente!".

«Io non provo più alcun sentimento per Han Solo – rispose la principessa dopo qualche attimo che a Isolder sembrò eterno, la voce però le si strozzò in gola mentre diceva questo – ma voglio chiarirmi con lui una volta per tutte dato che non ho mai avuto l'occasione di farlo. Le motivazioni che mi hanno portato a prendere la mia decisione sono valide oggi come lo erano undici anni fa quindi, a meno che queste non vengano d'un tratto a cadere, puoi stare tranquillo.»

Isolder era fortemente turbato, ma pensò che era meglio non andare più a fondo, in effetti la sua condotta nei confronti dell'ex generale dell'Alleanza a volte non era stata molto leale e temeva che lei ne venisse a conoscenza.

«Bene, allora non mi resta che augurarti buona fortuna…», in realtà sperava l'opposto, ma non poteva dirle diversamente.

«Grazie… anche a te».

«E per cosa?», il principe stava già pensando al peggio.

«Per tua madre!»

«Ah, mia madre… Le ho detto che saresti andata con Luke alla ricerca di documenti su vostro padre… come volevi darla a bere a me. Non ha espresso alcun parere a riguardo».

«Beh, non mi importa del suo parere», Leia si era già infuriata solo a sentirla nominare, possibile che Isolder fosse così cieco?

Sentendo i passi di Luke avvicinarsi il principe si chinò per baciarla sulla fronte, sperava in un saluto più caloroso, ma l'unica cosa che lei gli restituì fu un freddissimo:

«A presto».

Il cavaliere Jedi arrivò giusto in quel momento, capendo al volo la situazione cercò di evitare ad entrambi un silenzio penoso e si sbrigò a ringraziare Isolder per la navetta che gli aveva messo a disposizione.

«Ma figurati Luke, sai che farei di tutto per la sicurezza tua e di mia moglie, auguro buona fortuna anche a te».

«Grazie – rispose lui stringendogli la mano – Non preoccuparti, cercheremo di rimanere lontano dai guai».

Isolder finalmente abbandonò la navetta, mentre si allontanava rivolgeva in continuazione lo sguardo verso Leia, ma lei guardava fisso davanti a sé e sembrava già lontana anni luce da lì. Una strana sensazione si impadronì del principe, era forse quella l'ultima volta che l'avrebbe vista?


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITOLO 7**

«Allora comandante dove siamo diretti?», ora che erano abbastanza lontani dalla _Star Home_ e dal regno di Hapes, Leia sembrava più rilassata.

«Verso il confine della Galassia, ci vorrà qualche giorno in iperspazio per arrivarci», Luke stava inserendo le coordinate nel computer di bordo, doveva stare molto attento perché quella zona era ricca di asteroidi e di sicuro non voleva terminare il suo viaggio contro uno di essi.

«Certo… dovevo immaginare che si fosse spinto il più lontano possibile da me! – il tono di Leia era a metà tra una battuta e un'amara constatazione – E una volta lì dove andremo a cercalo?»

«Ancora non lo so, sarà la Forza a guidarci, fidati».

«Mi fido, sai bene che non esiste al mondo altra persona di cui mi fidi di più!».

Lui sorrise prendendole la mano, «E vedrai che tutto si sistemerà, smettila di preoccuparti e prendila come se fosse una meritata vacanza».

«Una vacanza? E' dal viaggio di nozze che non mi concedo una vacanza! Penso che tu abbia ragione, ho bisogno di un po' di ferie, il regno hapano è troppo pieno di meraviglie e perfezione, ho bisogno di vedere il peggio che la Galassia può offrirmi per capire quanto sono fortunata».

«Ecco, questo è lo spirito giusto per cominciare!»

«Okay maestro, in questo viaggio sarò la tua ubbidiente allieva».

«Ubbidiente?», il volto di Luke manifestava forte scetticismo, ben presto entrambi scoppiarono in una forte risata rendendosi conto che era ormai troppo tempo che non godevano liberamente della compagnia l'uno dell'altra.

Dopo tre giorni di viaggio finalmente l'allarme che segnalava l'arrivo imminente a destinazione cominciò a suonare e il contorno delle stelle cominciò a farsi sempre più nitido mentre la navetta usciva dall'iperspazio.

Come previsto da Luke il paesaggio intorno a loro era costellato di asteroidi, fortunatamente tra di essi si poteva scorgere un piccolo pianeta azzurrognolo che, secondo i dati forniti dal computer di bordo, era abitabile per l'uomo.

«Bene, direi che come prima sosta può andare. Dobbiamo rifornirci di carburante e intanto ne approfitteremo per fare qualche domanda in giro, che ne dici?», Luke si stiracchiò e cominciò ad analizzare la cartografia del pianeta alla ricerca di un luogo adatto per l'atterraggio.

«Sì, ma non intenderai passare attraverso il campo di asteroidi per arrivarci?», Leia aveva ancora la pelle d'oca al pensiero dell'ultima volta che un pazzo furioso l'aveva condotta in mezzo a migliaia di rocce vaganti.

«Non preoccuparti, faremo il giro attorno per schivarli… come mai sei così terrorizzata?»

«Mah, niente… ricordi di brutte esperienze…», possibile che Han non gli avesse mai raccontato la storia della fuga da Hot e delle sue manovre spericolate per seminare i caccia imperiali che gli stavano alle costole?

"Strano, lui adorava vantarsi delle sue imprese!", pensò lei. Però era anche vero che su ciò che riguardava strettamente loro due Han era sempre stato molto discreto, caratteristica che non si sarebbe mai aspettata da un tipo come lui.

"Forse non gli ha mai detto niente perché, nel bel mezzo di un campo di asteroidi, noi due…", avvampò improvvisamente al ricordo di quel momento, ma si sbrigò a cambiare argomento per non destare ulteriormente la curiosità di Luke.

Dopo aver trovato una stazione di rifornimento e aver trascorso un giorno intero su quel pianeta desolato in cerca di informazioni, i due fratelli decisero di ripartire e percorrere le principali rotte commerciali di quel settore.

«Il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio… pensi che Han se ne vada ancora in giro per lo spazio a fare il contrabbandiere?», Leia la considerava una valida ipotesi.

«Non lo so, magari non è più un contrabbandiere ed è diventato un commerciante in regola.»

«No… – lei era fortemente perplessa – non ce lo vedo proprio… ».

«Però sicuramente lungo queste rotte sarà più facile reperire informazioni, qui c'è gente che passa una vita a viaggiare e tutti conoscono tutti, con un pizzico di fortuna riusciremo a trovare qualche indizio utile».

Forse Luke non aveva tutti i torti, Han e Chewie non erano certo una coppia che passava inosservata, il grosso Wookiee attirava l'attenzione per via della sua imponente mole mentre il suo compagno era uno specialista nel farsi notare, soprattutto nelle situazioni più spiacevoli, quindi le probabilità di scovarli, se davvero si trovavano in quel settore, erano abbastanza elevate.

La fortuna però sembrava non essere dalla loro parte, dopo aver percorso migliaia di rotte ed aver chiesto a chissà quante persone del capitano Han Solo e del suo copilota Chewbacca senza ottenere niente di utile, le speranze si affievolivano sempre di più.

Eppure il cavaliere Jedi era sicuro di ciò che la Forza gli aveva indicato, doveva essere solo una questione di tempo, ne era certo.

Un puntino lampeggiante sul monitor colpì l'attenzione di Luke:

«Ehi, questo sembra un messaggio di s.o.s., laggiù sta succedendo qualcosa di strano».

«Dici che sia prudente avvicinarci? Dopotutto non sappiamo di cosa si tratta», a Leia non piacevano queste iniziative del fratello, ma sapeva di non poter far niente per fermarlo.

«Voglio vederci chiaro», lei non ebbe il tempo di replicare che già la navetta aveva preso la direzione indicata dal computer di bordo.

Sfruttando la copertura di alcuni asteroidi Luke riuscì ad avvicinarsi quel tanto che bastava per rendersi conto meglio della situazione: una grossa nave da carico era stata assalita da un nugolo di caccia TIE e stava avendo la peggio dato che non era equipaggiata per il combattimento.

Quando ormai un'imponente nuvola di fumo stava uscendo dalla paratia di uno dei motori e l'equipaggio della nave da carico stava lanciandosi all'esterno attraverso i gusci di salvataggio giunse un secondo gruppo di navette da combattimento, dall'assortimento molto vario: c'erano X-Wing e Y-Wing, corvette corelliane, Agr, Virago, ma anche altri caccia TIE.

I nuovi arrivati si lanciarono contro gli assalitori ed esplose così una battaglia in piena regola.

«Tu che dici, andiamo a dare una mano?», Leia sapeva che quella non era una vera e propria domanda, perciò si limitò a rispondere:

«Sì, ma chi aiutiamo? C'è una gran confusione la fuori!»

«Beh, sicuramente se gli imperiali vogliono impadronirsi di quella nave ci sarà un carico importante… Vediamo di togliere di mezzo un po' di caccia TIE e poi cercheremo di scoprirne di più, ti va di occuparti della torretta di tiro principale? Penserò io a tutto il resto…»

«Sono un po' arrugginita… però dovrei cavarmela», mentre Leia stava ancora parlando la navetta hapana si era già gettata nella mischia, ebbe sì e no il tempo di sedersi al cannone laser che subito un caccia TIE le sfrecciò sopra la testa.

«Sei pronta? – gridò Luke all'intercom – Sono sulla sua scia, quando siamo a portata di tiro spara…».

Ma non c'era bisogno di questa precisazione, la principessa sapeva il fatto suo e non appena il caccia rientrò nel centro del mirino non ebbe scampo.

«Fuori uno… e calcola che mi sto ancora scaldando!»

«Okay, allora vedi cosa riesci a fare con questo…», Luke virò bruscamente a sinistra per trovarsi esattamente di fronte al nuovo obiettivo. Nonostante la velocità Leia riuscì a colpire il caccia sul pannello solare laterale e a metterlo fuori uso.

«Molto bene sorella, adesso possiamo cominciare a fare sul serio!».

La navetta hapana era più resistente rispetto ai caccia TIE, l'importante era evitare di averne troppi addosso. Dopo aver eliminato una ventina di nemici la situazione stava volgendo a loro favore dato che anche gli altri sembravano avere la meglio sugli imperiali, ma non avevano fatto i conti con un potente incrociatore Tartan sbucato fuori improvvisamente alle loro spalle.

Luke virò bruscamente verso il basso per farsi superare dall'incrociatore e trovarsi in posizione ideale di tiro, ma quando già era pronto per sferrare il colpo di grazia perse di vista l'obiettivo.

«Maledizione, dov'è andato?».

«Non lo so, deve aver girato attorno a quell'asteroide…», gridò Leia mentre scrutava lo spazio in cerca di altri pericoli in avvicinamento.

«La volpe gioca a nascondino, ora lo andiamo a prendere», il cavaliere Jedi si gettò dietro il grosso asteroide e ben presto individuò nuovamente l'incrociatore, mettendosi sulla sua scia.

Nonostante la sua mossa avesse colto di sorpresa il nemico non era in grado di inquadrarlo, sparò una serie di raffiche con i mitragliatori laterali, ma senza successo. Per di più l'imperiale stava puntando verso il centro della battaglia, con il rischio sempre maggiore di andare a sbattere contro la carcassa di qualche astronave abbattuta.

Con una virata brusca a sinistra infatti l'incrociatore mancò di un pelo i resti di un caccia TIE, la stessa manovra fece Luke che però ci andò ancora più vicino andando a danneggiare lievemente l'ala destra della sua navetta.

Luke si distrasse un attimo per verificare l'entità dei danni quando sentì la principessa gridare all'intercom ed un colpo sordo tuonò nella parte superiore della scocca.

«Leia… Leia… tutto bene?»

«Quel maledetto ci è passato sopra la testa! Era talmente vicino che pensavo di trovarmelo qua dentro! Penso che abbia messo fuori uso il cannone…».

«Sei sicura? Controlla l'indicatore di energia».

L'incrociatore intanto aveva rotto gli indugi ed era passato all'attacco, Luke stava impegnando i suoi sensi al massimo per evitare i rottami e schivare i colpi del nemico che, evidentemente aveva sottovalutato.

«Il livello di energia continua a scendere, ma ce n'è abbastanza per farlo funzionare… appena si avvicina vedrai come lo riduco!»

«No, aspetta Leia, ho un'idea. – sapeva di non avere molte alternative – Per un po' risponderò al fuoco solo con le mitragliette laterali così penserà di aver messo fuori uso definitivamente il cannone. Quando sarà sicuro di averci in pugno giocheremo il nostro asso nella manica.»

«Va bene, io mi tengo pronta e aspetto il tuo segnale per far fuoco».

L'imperiale aveva diminuito la distanza fra loro ed ora li stava attaccando prima a destra e poi a sinistra spostandosi in rapida successione. La navetta hapana rispose al fuoco con le mitragliatrici, solitamente abbastanza efficaci per abbattere un normale caccia TIE, ma gli scudi dell'incrociatore erano più potenti e nemmeno un colpo andò a segno.

La fronte del cavaliere Jedi grondava di sudore, quel pilota gli stava dando del filo da torcere nonostante l'uso della Forza. Provò a portarsi nuovamente al centro della lotta e puntò dritto verso altre due navette che si stavano dando battaglia, a questo punto ci passò in mezzo proprio un istante prima che una delle due esplodesse.

Con questa mossa sperava di avere un attimo di tregua, ma con sua grande sorpresa vide l'incrociatore sbucare fuori dalla nuvola di fumo alle sue spalle e riaccodarsi ai suoi scarichi.

"Accidenti, deve essere un pazzo per passare così in mezzo al fumo senza sapere cosa c'è dietro! – pensò Luke – Non riesco a scrollarmelo di dosso…".

Proprio in quell'istante si attivò la radio di bordo, qualcuno voleva mettersi in contatto con loro, ma non era proprio il momento adatto.

«Pronto? Qui è il comandante dell'incrociatore Tarter mi sentite?», la trasmissione era parecchio disturbata e Luke non sapeva se dar retta alle parole di quel pilota o mantenere fissa l'attenzione sui suoi cannoni.

«Ehi, sono il capitano dell'incrociatore Tarter che vi sta alle costole, tutte le mie armi sono puntate verso di voi, arrendetevi e consegnate la nave. Non vi verrà fatto alcun male.», la sua voce si fece sempre più minacciosa, ma non gli diede ascolto, anzi, prese l'intercom per dare a Leia qualche istruzione:

«Ora ascoltami bene, il capitano dell'incrociatore vuole che ci arrendiamo e consegniamo la nave…»

«Ma neanche per sogno, apri il mio canale di comunicazione, voglio sentire anch'io la voce di quell'arrogante bamboccio!», lei aveva la mano sulla cloche e non vedeva l'ora di ricevere l'ordine di sparare, quell'imperiale era scampato anche troppo per quanto la riguardava.

«Okay ti apro la comunicazione ma non dire niente, voglio che perda un po' la pazienza… Quando questo succederà mi porterò dritto di fronte a lui. Con l'aiuto della Forza cercherò di inibire il suo pensiero quel tanto che basta per non spararci, nel mentre tu fai fuoco… però se puoi cerca di non ucciderlo».

«E per quale motivo? Lui non esiterebbe a farci fuori!».

«Perché non mi piace usare la Forza in questo modo… è un bravo pilota, può sempre far comodo alla Nuova Repubblica…», sperava di riuscire a far ragionare Leia, la battaglia l'aveva caricata un po' troppo di adrenalina.

«E va bene, vedrò cosa si può fare… Ma il cannone in queste condizioni non mi permette di essere molto precisa…».

«Fai quello che puoi», le disse prima di chiudere la comunicazione ed inserire il canale esterno, dal quale anche lei poteva sentire le parole del comandante nemico che ormai era già al limite della pazienza.

«Ehhhi, maledetti hapani invasori! Volete arrendervi sì o no? Non ho intenzione di starvi a pregare una giornata! Se non abbandonate subito la nave esploderete assieme ad essa!», il capitano dell'incrociatore aveva perso la poca diplomazia che aveva e Luke ne approfittò per lanciare la navetta in un folle avvitamento per poi frenare bruscamente virando a destra, trovandosi di fronte all'avversario che, nel frattempo, aveva eseguito la stessa manovra al contrario.

«Luke… Luke, aspetta un momento…», lei sentiva che qualcosa non andava, aveva un presentimento…

«Leia tieniti pronta a sparare appena parte per venirci addosso», Luke aveva attivato il canale esterno, disattivando involontariamente quello interno.

Di nuovo la voce del capitano fece capolino:

«E così non accettate la resa? Bene, peggio per voi. Gli hapani non mi sono mai piaciuti quindi sarà un piacere farvi arrostire tutti!».

Non erano tanto le parole, era il tono con cui venivano scandite ad essere particolarmente familiare…

«Luke! Ti prego aspetta, ho una strana sensazione…», Leia conosceva quella voce…

Ma il fratello ora non era in grado di sentirla, tutti i suoi sensi erano concentrati sulla sagoma dell'incrociatore Tartan che si stava avvicinando sempre di più. Chiuse gli occhi ed entrò in contatto con i pensieri del pilota fino ad assumerne il controllo, quando li riaprì poteva vedere ciò che vedeva l'altro.

«Quello è il comando del cannone laser… non lo devi toccare, non fare niente, vola semplicemente dritto contro di me», mentre il cavaliere Jedi parlava l'altro ripeteva le sue parole, ipnotizzato dalla Forza.

«Luke, fermati!», Leia capì che il fratello non la poteva sentire perciò decise di abbandonare la torretta per correre nella cabina di comando, ma lo scontro era imminente.

Le due astronavi erano ormai vicinissime quando Luke scorse un'immagine nella cabina di pilotaggio del nemico, probabilmente era il volto del pilota riflesso nella cupola. Quando mise a fuoco bene i lineamenti di quel viso all'improvviso fu pervaso dal terrore e il contatto tramite la Forza si interruppe bruscamente.

"Mio Dio, ma quello è Han!".

Luke si affrettò a gridare all'intercom:

«Leia non sparare! Non sparare, non farlo…», nessuna risposta dalla torretta di tiro.

In quell'attimo lunghissimo l'incrociatore passò sopra le loro teste, ma non si udì nessuno sparo ne da una parte ne dall'altra. Leia irruppe nella sala comandi e con uno sguardo capì che il fratello aveva avuto la sua stessa intuizione, ma nel frattempo il pilota dell'incrociatore, ignaro di tutto, si stava riprendendo dallo stato confusionale e stava tornando all'attacco, dovevano agire in fretta se non volevano rimanere polverizzati.

«Pronto? Pronto? Qui è il comandante Luke Skywalker, Han sei tu?», lui aprì di nuovo la comunicazione esterna.

Sentendo quel nome le mani di Han abbandonarono istantaneamente il pulsante di sparo, tuttavia rimase sull'attenti, poteva sempre essere qualcuno che gli stava giocando un brutto tiro.

«Ragazzo sei tu? Che diavolo ci fai qui?», ora Luke non aveva più dubbi riguardo la sua identità.

«Sono venuto a trovarti… – un'occhiataccia di Leia lo fulminò immediatamente – mentre ero in viaggio turistico e… E' una lunga storia amico, non c'è un luogo più adatto per chiacchierare?», lo sguardo della principessa era glaciale.

«Ma certo, seguimi. – ora anche l'altro pilota non aveva più dubbi – La prossima volta che vieni a trovarmi però meglio se non usi una nave hapana… Hai rischiato grosso oggi!».

«Già, vedrò di seguire il tuo consiglio», a Luke scappò un mezzo sorriso, ma badò bene dal non farsi vedere dalla sorella.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITOLO 8**

Mentre Han gli passava le coordinate per raggiungere la base segreta e assicurava i suoi alleati sul fatto che la navetta hapana non era un pericolo, Luke diventò l'unico bersaglio sul quale Leia poteva riversare tutto il suo disappunto.

«Non se ne parla, io non scendo!»

«Ma cerca di essere obiettiva, a questo punto non mi posso tirare indietro, che cosa gli racconto? E poi non sei curiosa di sapere che cosa ci fa sopra un incrociatore Tartan? Per non parlare della nave da carico che abbiamo salvato insieme dagli imperiali…», ma evidentemente lei non lo stava ascoltando, o meglio, non voleva sentire.

«Non me ne importa un fico secco, io non voglio vedere quell'uomo… o almeno non ora».

«Beh, se non ora quando?»

«Quando? Non lo so! Non adesso comunque… non ce la faccio», anche se il tono era alterato il suo viso tradiva un forte contrasto interiore.

«Come hai capito che era lui? Hai sentito la sua presenza tramite la Forza?», Luke decise di tentare un'altra strada.

Leia rimase un attimo disorientata da questa domanda, comunque di una cosa era certa, la Forza non c'entrava affatto questa volta.

«No… la sua voce… ho riconosciuto la sua voce, ecco tutto», era fortemente imbarazzata nell'ammetterlo.

«E cosa hai provato?», ma il cavaliere Jedi si rese subito conto dell'inutilità della domanda vedendo la sorella arrossire improvvisamente.

«Non ho provato un bel niente! E adesso basta con queste stupide domande, che cosa facciamo una volta atterrati?»

«Beh, io intendo scendere per salutarlo… tu puoi fare altrettanto o rimanere qui dentro a nasconderti per un tempo imprecisato, vedi tu», gli occhi di Leia lampeggiavano dall'ira, ma stavolta Luke non aveva paura perché sapeva di agire per il suo bene.

La base segreta si trovava su Urdur, un pianeta ricoperto di ghiaccio molto simile a Hot. Prima di aprire lo sportello di uscita Luke lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Leia, ma questa rispose scuotendo la testa. Han lo stava già aspettando e lui corse ad abbracciare l'amico come ai vecchi tempi.

«Ehi ragazzo, ti trovo in forma, cosa ti ha portato da queste parti?»

«Sto svolgendo delle ricerche… e così eccomi qua», immaginava l'espressione della sorella mentre ascoltava questo dialogo.

«Ricerche? Immagino che riguardi i Jedi giusto? In tutti questi anni hai fatto qualche scoperta importante?», Luke poteva avvertire lo stato d'animo di Han, sentiva che era emozionato, un po' impacciato, ma il suo approccio era positivo… almeno per il momento.

«Beh sì, qualche passo avanti l'ho fatto, comunque non sono qui solo per i Jedi… Che ci facevi su un incrociatore Tartan?».

Una volta rotto il ghiaccio il capitano Solo cominciò a sentirsi a suo agio e appoggiò una mano al pistone di apertura dello sportello. Leia se ne stava nascosta ad ascoltare e quando vide la mano comparire per un momento nel suo campo visivo ebbe un sobbalzo, e se si fosse messo in testa di visitare la navetta hapana?

«Il Tartan... ti piace? Bella astronave vero? Sono riuscito a rubarla agli imperiali qualche mese fa e naturalmente ho già apportato alcune migliorie!»

"Alcune migliorie… – commentò mentalmente Leia – Ho ben chiaro il ricordo delle sue migliorie!"

«Ah, immagino – Luke sorrise un po' per il commento della principessa e un po' per via dei suoi ricordi – e il Falcon c'è ancora?»

«Ma certo che c'è, più in forma che mai! Solo che preferisco usarlo di più per le mie missioni di spionaggio che in battaglia, non voglio che si faccia male. E tu cosa ci fai con un'orrenda astronave hapana?», ora Han si era appoggiato con tutta la schiena mentre Leia si ritirava sempre di più nel suo nascondiglio.

"Mi sento una stupida, perché diavolo mi devo nascondere? In fondo è lui quello che è scappato da me e non il contrario! 'Orrenda astronave hapana', ma ha mai guardato bene quel catorcio del Falcon? Adesso scendo solo per vedere la faccia che fa… no, non ancora, non sono pronta".

Mentre lei era in preda ai suoi dubbi la conversazione tra i due amici ritrovati continuava:

«Questa navetta non è poi così male, è ben equipaggiata e si difende bene».

«Uhmm, non ne sono tanto convinto. Se non fosse stato per la Forza a quest'ora non saresti qui!», Il capitano Solo era scettico su qualsiasi cosa riguardasse gli hapani.

«Il mio cannone in realtà non era fuori uso, aspettavo solo il momento migliore per colpire».

«Già, ma la prossima volta fatti dare qualcosa di meglio dal tuo principino, se ti ha concesso solo questa carcassa si vede che non ha molto a cuore la vita del fratello della sua adorata mogliettina!».

Ecco, era questo ciò che Luke temeva.

Leia si alzò dal suo nascondiglio come se fosse stata punta da un'ape, ora aveva finalmente preso la sua decisione.

«Ma dimmi, viaggi sempre da solo o in questi anni hai trovato compagnia?»

Il cavaliere Jedi rimase gelato alla vista della sorella mentre compariva alle spalle dell'amico e non poté far altro che pregare per lui.

«No, Luke non è da solo!».

Han era ancora rivolto verso di lui, ma non aveva bisogno di muoversi per sapere da chi proveniva quella voce. Per un attimo pensò di tenerle le spalle girate e di ignorarla, ma la curiosità di vederla e magari la possibilità di farle cosa sgradita ebbe il sopravvento.

Mentre si girava Leia sentì gran parte della sua determinazione venire a mancare, aveva le gambe molli come gelatina e già aveva rischiato di cadere mentre scendeva la rampa della navetta, si chiedeva perché il destino le stava giocando questo brutto tiro.

«Beh, lasciatelo dire amico, in questo caso era meglio viaggiare da soli!», ora il capitano Solo parlava con Luke, ma il suo sguardo inquieto era fisso sulla principessa e quello di lei altrettanto.

«E tu invece? Anche il tuo compagno Chewbacca ti ha abbandonato? Era stanco di starti a sentire?», dopo aver pronunciato queste parole vide la sua mascella serrarsi, era sicura che il pensiero di schiaffeggiarla aveva attraversato la sua mente ed era contenta di averlo messo subito in crisi.

«Sì anche Chewbacca mi ha abbandonato… – la voce era carica di dolore – E' stato ucciso qualche tempo fa mentre era in missione, probabilmente aveva scoperto qualcosa di grosso, ma una spia hapana ha pensato bene di toglierlo di mezzo. Per caso vostra grazia si è resa conto dello sbaglio ed è venuta a chiedere scusa?».

Lei avrebbe voluto sprofondare dalla vergogna, Chewbacca ucciso da una spia hapana? Ma cosa diavolo stava succedendo? Era veramente dispiaciuta per la morte del fedele Wookiee, ma non poteva permettersi di essere tenera con Han.

«Mi dispiace per Chewie, non ne sapevo niente. Comunque non sono qui per chiedere scusa a nessuno».

«Bene, in tal caso non ho nient'altro da dire. E' stato un piacere rivederti Luke, magari ci si ritrova fra altri undici anni e possibilmente senza vostra altezza fra i piedi!», Leia stava per replicare, ma il pirata le aveva già girato le spalle e stava uscendo a passi veloci dall'hangar.

I due fratelli rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi senza parole, entrambi allibiti dal loro recente incontro.

Mentre Han era già scomparso dalla loro vista una donna si avvicinò ai nuovi arrivati e li accolse:

«Perdonate il comandante Solo, le buone maniere non sono il suo forte… Io sono Jessa, il capo di questa base militare e voi? E' vostra questa astronave?».

I modi erano molto cortesi, ma i suoi occhi tradivano una certa diffidenza, come potevano essere amici di Han se venivano dal regno di Hapes?

«Io sono Luke Skywalker e lei è mia sorella Leia, siamo amici del capitano Solo da vecchia data, purtroppo ci ha appena informato della morte di Chewbacca e siamo molto dispiaciuti».

Gli occhi di Jessa si spalancarono per la sorpresa, adesso capiva perché il pirata era di pessimo umore:

«Oh, allora tu sei il famoso cavaliere Jedi, ho sentito molto parlare di te – poi rivolgendosi a Leia – e voi dovete essere la principessa del regno di Hapes… è un grande onore avervi qui».

A queste parole finalmente lei si riprese, il primo scontro con Han dopo tanto tempo era stato sconvolgente:

«Chiamami solo Leia e dammi pure del tu, non sono venuta qui come rappresentante del regno di Hapes, però in quanto tale, sono fortemente dispiaciuta che la morte di Chewbacca sia stata causata da un mio suddito. E' assolutamente certo che si trattasse di una spia hapana?»

Jessa la osservò attentamente incuriosita dal fatto di trovarsi davanti per la prima volta alla donna che tanto era stata importante per il suo pilota migliore. Era ansiosa di approfondire questa conoscenza perché voleva capire se la principessa era sul serio la persona speciale che aveva immaginato e se effettivamente aveva dimenticato il capitano Solo, cosa di cui, avendo seguito da lontano il loro primo incontro, già dubitava.

«Sì, purtroppo non ci sono dubbi, abbiamo parecchi testimoni che hanno assistito alla scena. Magari più tardi vi spiegherò i dettagli, ora immagino che sarete stanchi per il viaggio e per la battaglia, vi mostro le vostre stanze e sarei lieta se vi uniste a noi per la cena.»

«Oh, ti ringrazio per l'invito ma…», il primo pensiero di Leia era evitare un nuovo incontro con Han.

«Allora è deciso, vi aspetto per cena. Ci saranno tutti i nostri comandanti a darvi il benvenuto… beh, tutti tranne uno temo», e dicendo questo guardò la principessa dritto negli occhi per studiarne la reazione.

«Bene, non vedo l'ora di fare la vostra conoscenza», Leia era rimasta spiazzata dalla proposta però allo stesso tempo si era tranquillizzata nel sentire che probabilmente il comandante che più le interessava sarebbe sicuramente mancato. Inoltre anche lei era curiosa di scoprire cosa rappresentasse Jessa per Han, sembrava che fosse a conoscenza della loro passata relazione e ciò faceva pensare ad una certa confidenza, ma che tipo di legame c'era fra i due?


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITOLO 9

La stanza assegnata a Leia era arredata molto semplicemente, nello stile tipico militare, ma la cosa non le dispiaceva, anzi, era contenta di essere trattata al pari degli altri, in questo modo non avrebbe attirato l'attenzione più del necessario sul suo arrivo.

Non aveva portato con sé molti abiti da cerimonia e quindi optò per una tunica semplice di color turchese e un trucco appena accennato. L'acconciatura invece era abbastanza elaborata, aveva raccolto parte dei capelli in due trecce che le avvolgevano la testa come una corona, mentre il resto le scendeva morbidamente sulla schiena. Questo lavoro aveva richiesto parecchio tempo, ma alla fine era soddisfatta del risultato e anche Luke, non appena la vide, dimostrò il suo apprezzamento.

«Mi hai fatto aspettare un bel po', ma ne è valsa la pena – fu il suo commento – Sei pronta per andare?»

«Sì sono pronta, – ma vedendo la perplessità del fratello continuò – non ti preoccupare, sono sicura che lui non si rifarà più vivo finché saremo qui», lei era convinta che il capitano Solo avrebbe fatto di tutto per evitarla, o almeno lo sperava vivamente.

Era rimasta fortemente turbata dal loro incontro, ma in fin dei conti era normale provare emozione nel rivedere una persona speciale dopo tanto tempo e Han speciale lo era stato davvero. Nonostante la rabbia e la delusione che provava nei suoi confronti per essere sparito nel nulla non poteva cancellare i bei momenti passati insieme, la gioia che avevano condiviso, la felicità che solo lui era riuscito a darle. Per anni aveva segretamente sognato di ritrovarlo, ma ora temeva che questo potesse rovinare per sempre i bei ricordi che teneva gelosamente custoditi nel suo cuore, non poteva certo aspettarsi di essere accolta a braccia aperte, ma la freddezza che aveva dimostrato nei suoi confronti l'aveva ferita.

"Forse si è comportato così perché ho fatto quello spiacevole riferimento a Chewie… – pensò lei – Che pessima figura! Non potevo starmene tranquilla e nascosta sull'astronave? Sicuramente la morte di Chewie deve averlo scosso profondamente e io me ne sono uscita con una frase del genere… Avrebbe fatto bene a prendermi a schiaffi sul serio! Povero Wookiee, forse almeno lui sarebbe stato contento di vedermi…".

Le sue riflessioni si interruppero quando entrarono nella sala ricevimenti della base. Lo sfarzo e la ricchezza della _Star Home_ erano lontani anni luce, ma la semplicità di quell'ambiente facevano sentire sia Luke che Leia più a loro agio. Dopo essere stati presentati ai vari comandanti i due fratelli vennero fatti accomodare accanto a Jessa, che era capotavola, mentre tutti gli altri occuparono i posti che erano soliti prendere. Rimase un unico posto vuoto, alla destra di Jessa e proprio di fronte alla principessa, il suo occupante era stato trattenuto da impegni urgenti e probabilmente non avrebbe fatto in tempo ad unirsi a loro per la cena.

"Ma tu guarda…", pensò Leia che in parte era sollevata ed in parte rassegnata al fatto di non rivedere più Han.

La cena iniziò in tono molto allegro, esattamente l'opposto delle noiosissime cerimonie alle quali era costretta ad assistere sulla _Star Home_.

«Grazie al vostro aiuto siamo riusciti a salvare il carico e a non subire molti danni, sei un bravissimo pilota Luke!», il complimento proveniva dal capitano Jaxo che aveva visto il cavaliere Jedi in azione ed era rimasto impressionato dai suoi incredibili riflessi.

«Ho svolto solamente il mio dovere, niente di più», Luke era lusingato, ma rimaneva sempre una persona modesta e i complimenti lo mettevano in imbarazzo.

«Davvero, sei un pilota fenomenale, una persona come te ci farebbe comodo qui – intervenne il capitano Gray mentre continuava ad infilare cucchiai di sugo di Saribum in bocca a velocità sbalorditiva – Uhm, questo sugo è delizioso, non trovate?»

«Sì, è davvero ottimo», rispose Leia che stranamente aveva molto appetito.

«Perdonate la mia franchezza – prese parola un uomo magrissimo e completamente pelato – ma come mai siete venuti qui dal regno di Hapes? Purtroppo sarete già stati informati della morte del nostro compagno Chewbacca per mano di una spia hapana, se non fosse stato per il capitano Solo probabilmente vi avremmo attaccato prendendovi per nemici…».

Plaf, una grossa goccia di sugo cadde dal cucchiaio di Leia finendo sul tovagliolo appoggiato al suo grembo. Era bastato solamente sentir nominare una certa persona che subito l'agitazione l'aveva pervasa e il fatto che Jessa avesse colto la scena e la stesse osservando la faceva innervosire ancora di più. Nel regno di Hapes quel nome era tabù e non era ancora abituata a sentirlo pronunciare così spesso dopo tanto tempo.

«Noi siamo venuti in pace. Stiamo svolgendo alcune ricerche su nostro padre. Anche se non si direbbe, io e Leia siamo fratelli gemelli», con questo Luke sperava di aver placato la loro curiosità.

«Beh, se devo essere sincera non vi assomigliate per niente fisicamente, – intervenne sorridendo Jessa – ma conoscendovi meglio sono sicura che troverò qualche caratteristica comune, tipo il coraggio che avete dimostrato oggi…»

«Chiamalo pure spirito suicida. E' una peculiarità degli Skywalker!»

A questo commento tutti si rivolsero verso il capitano Solo che nel frattempo era entrato in sala e si stava accomodando al suo posto scusandosi del ritardo. L'effetto sull'appetito di Leia fu immediato, era come se le avessero improvvisamente legato la bocca dello stomaco.

"Quel sorriso… o meglio quel ghigno… ma cosa mi sta succedendo?"

Lei non capiva perché il suo corpo continuasse a reagire in maniera così strana alla presenza di quell'uomo, dopotutto non poteva certo competere con suo marito in quanto a bellezza. Aveva i capelli corti e un po' brizzolati, teneva la barba di qualche giorno e il viso era più abbronzato del solito. Era sicuramente invecchiato peggio di Isolder, il che era normale per un umano, però quando le aveva rivolto quel tipico sorriso storto e quello sguardo penetrante il suo cuore si era fermato per alcuni interminabili istanti.

"Sarà il fascino della divisa! – si affrettò ad autoconvincersi lei – Il nero gli ha sempre donato molto… Ma che diavolo avrà in mente? Luke? Luke mi senti? Fai qualcosa ti prego".

«Oh Han, le tue maniere non miglioreranno mai, per fortuna Luke e Leia conoscono già il tuo modo di fare! Ce l'hai fatta a liberarti dai tuoi impegni?», l'aiuto arrivò inaspettatamente da Jessa.

«Sì, ho già risolto ogni questione in sospeso», rispose tranquillamente lui.

In realtà aveva passato tutto quel tempo riflettendo se era il caso o meno di presentarsi alla cena. Subito aveva pensato di partire immediatamente alla volta della Luna Stabiax per stare da solo e convincersi che quell'incontro era stato solo uno scherzo della sua immaginazione. Su quel piccolo satellite di Urdur si era costruito un angolo di paradiso, ovvero un'enorme serra piena di qualsivoglia tipo di piante e fiori accresciuta sempre di più con il passare degli anni. Occuparsi della terra era molto rilassante, quasi quanto smanettare sul Falcon per apportare nuove modifiche, ciò lo aiutava a distogliersi dalle preoccupazioni e dalla tristezza.

Alla fine però aveva optato per restare perché, come Leia, era convinto che la sua condotta passata fosse stata priva di sbagli, era stata la principessa a cercarlo e non il contrario quindi se c'era qualcuno in torto non era lui.

E poi perché non sfruttare il destino una volta tanto che si dimostrava favorevole?

Aveva l'occasione di farle pagare tutta la sofferenza che gli aveva causato, non aveva ancora ben chiaro il motivo della sua visita, ma sicuramente sarebbe stato palese a chiunque il motivo della sua partenza!

«Bene capitano Solo, ora che sei arrivato siamo tutti curiosi di sapere come vi siete conosciuti, questi due signori hanno l'aspetto tanto per bene che mi risulta difficile immaginare come possano aver stretto amicizia con un tipo come te», il capitano Jaxo offrì lo spunto che Han sperava, la principessa si affrettò ad abbassare lo sguardo verso il suo sugo che ormai aveva perso ogni forma di attrattiva.

«Come ci siamo conosciuti? – Han si schiarì la voce, ricordare gli faceva male, ma vederla così imbarazzata gli dava una carica incredibile – Dunque… ho conosciuto Luke in una taverna di Tatooine quando ancora non sapeva cos'era la Forza e si stava per cacciare nel guaio più grosso della sua vita: salvare la principessa Leia dalla Morte Nera. Allora lui non sapeva di avere una sorella gemella… e nemmeno io ho mai colto tanta somiglianza fra loro se devo essere sincero – disse rivolgendosi a Jessa – comunque, dopo questo salvataggio e mille altre avventure passate insieme siamo diventati molto amici… Luke ed io».

Leia rimase a testa bassa ad ascoltare, ma a quest'ultimo riferimento rialzò lo sguardo per incontrare pericolosamente i suoi occhi.

"Dunque è come se non fossi mai esistita nella sua vita! Ma bene, allora anche per me sarà lo stesso! In fondo lui che cos'è stato se non una breve parentesi! E perché mi guarda con quella faccia? Odio il suo ghigno!".

«E ci vuoi far credere che in passato ti sei impegnato in nobili cause? – continuò scherzosamente Jaxo – Non ci credo, tu devi sempre avere un tornaconto… Non è che per caso hai cercato di ottenere i favori della bella principessa con una qualche ignobile scusa?»

La risata di Han si udì per tutta la base militare, i suoi occhi rimasero su di lei mentre rispondeva:

«Mio caro capitano Jaxo, solo un pazzo potrebbe ambire ai favori della qui presente principessa di Alderaan, nonché senatrice Leia Organa, nonché sposa del principe Isolder e futura regina del regno di Hapes! E' una cosa impensabile per i comuni mortali!».

Un forte brusio si sollevò per tutta la stanza, Leia non era stata certo presentata con il titolo di principessa di Hapes da Jessa e ora tutti i comandanti si domandavano che cosa dovevano aspettarsi da quella visita illustre.

«Mi perdoni principessa – farfugliò confusamente Jaxo – non intendevo mancarle di rispetto».

A quanto pareva Han era riuscito a mandare all'aria tutti i suoi piani, era impossibile sperare che quella visita passasse inosservata dato che la notizia si sarebbe presto diffusa per tutta la Galassia.

«Non si preoccupi comandante Jaxo, ho lasciato a casa tutti i titoli e sono qui soltanto come Leia. Non date ascolto all'ironia del capitano Solo, non sono così selettiva nella scelta delle mie compagnie, amo semplicemente stare con le persone _perbene_!».

Perbene, ecco la parola magica!

Con questa frase sperava di aver spiazzato il pirata, ma il ghigno non era scomparso dal suo viso e i suoi occhi sembravano volerle dire "Ora ti riconosco principessa!". Non capiva il suo gioco: un attimo prima parlava come se avesse cancellato ogni traccia di lei nella sua vita, un attimo dopo al contrario sembrava come se ne ricordasse tutti i particolari. Comunque sia doveva procedere con la sua missione e non poteva permettersi di perdere tempo con lui.

«Sono venuta con mio fratello in cerca di informazioni su nostro padre, tuttavia ciò che è successo a Chewbacca ci ha molto scosso e, in quanto principessa e rappresentante del Regno di Hapes, ci tengo molto a far luce sull'episodio. I colpevoli saranno puniti, vi prego di aiutarmi con la vostra collaborazione».

«La spia hapana è già stata punita, io stesso ho guidato una spedizione per scovarla ed ucciderla. Ma il male non è solo quello, Chewie aveva scoperto qualcosa di grosso… molto grosso…», ora la conversazione si era ridotta a due persone.

«Ho detto che i colpevoli saranno puniti, chiunque essi siano!»

Lo sguardo della principessa dimostrava tutta la sua determinazione, Han sapeva che non si sarebbe fermata di fronte a niente pur di far trionfare la giustizia… ed era bellissima con quella luce che le brillava negli occhi.

Ma a quanto sarebbe stata disposta a rinunciare? Al suo trono, al suo principe, alla sua pace? Avrebbe mai rinunciato a tutto questo? Sapeva bene che il complotto si estendeva fino ai piani più alti del potere e lei avrebbe rischiato molto andandoci contro, poteva sopportare il fatto di non averla, come aveva fatto finora, ma non poteva pensare all'idea di perderla per sempre, già Chewie era stato un duro colpo.

«Principessa temo che qui non troverà niente di utile per le sue ricerche», ora Han aveva perso il suo sorriso e la sua voce era carica di amarezza.

Volendo porre fine a quel momento di imbarazzo generale Jessa propose al contrabbandiere di alzarsi per dar via al brindisi in onore degli ospiti, la mano di lei si posò per pochi istanti sul suo avambraccio, un gesto innocuo che però non sfuggì a Leia.

Jessa si accorse dello sguardo della principessa e si affrettò a spostare la mano, per fortuna Han si era già alzato per stappare le bottiglie e si era allontanato di qualche passo. Era come stare in mezzo al campo gravitazionale di due pianeti in collisione, se continuavano così sarebbero rimaste solo macerie dal loro scontro. Luke le rivolse uno sguardo carico di comprensione, evidentemente il cavaliere Jedi era nella stessa situazione e, come lei, cercava una via di uscita da quell'impiccio.

La cena terminò con il brindisi, un po' di alcol in corpo aiutò a riscaldare gli animi e piano piano i vari comandanti presero nuovamente coraggio e ricominciarono a parlare e a ridere scambiandosi battute. Han se ne andò subito dopo aver vuotato il suo bicchiere tutto d'un fiato mentre i due fratelli rimasero in compagnia di Jessa e gli altri ancora per un'oretta. La principessa proferì solo qualche monosillabo in tutto quel tempo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITOLO 10**

Terminata la cena Jessa rimase per un po' a riflettere nel salone ormai vuoto. Aveva sentito parlare parecchie volte di Leia e di Luke, ma non si aspettava gente così semplice e temeva di essersi fatta un'immagine sbagliata, soprattutto della principessa.

Le era stata dipinta come una persona che ama la ricchezza ed il potere, disposta a rinunciare a ciò che ha di più caro per raggiungerlo, riluttante ad ammettere i propri sbagli e testarda quasi quanto l'autore di tali commenti. Solo dopo averla conosciuta di persona si era resa conto di quanto profonda fosse la ferita lasciata da questa donna nel cuore di Han, perché, tutto sommato, lui aveva davvero un cuore, benché facesse di tutto per nasconderlo.

Jessa lo conosceva da molti anni ormai, esattamente da quando lui aveva cominciato a fare il contrabbandiere e lei aveva sostituito il padre al comando di quella base spaziale, dopo Chewbacca quindi era la persona che meglio sapeva tutte le luci e le ombre del capitano Solo. Negli anni della gioventù avevano avuto anche un piccolo interessamento reciproco, ma, pur ammirandolo, si era resa subito conto che lui non corrispondeva all'immagine del suo uomo ideale. Lui era ardente e devastante come un sole di Tatooine mentre lei aveva bisogno di una persona più tranquilla e meno impegnativa, aveva già fin troppi problemi e gli uomini erano l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Fra loro però esisteva una solida amicizia, pur essendo più giovane Jessa era per lui come una sorella maggiore. Quando Han era ricomparso su Urdur l'aveva trovato molto cambiato, non sapeva cosa avesse fatto durante tutti quegli anni in cui non si erano più visti, ma qualcosa in lui era morto, la speranza nel futuro aveva lasciato il posto ad una profonda amarezza e il suo cuore era arido come un deserto.

Nonostante l'apparenza il capitano Solo era una persona molto introversa e solo con il tempo e con molta delicatezza era riuscita a capire il vero motivo di tale cambiamento. All'inizio la sua opinione nei confronti di Leia era stata influenzata dal forte risentimento di Han, come poteva una donna di sani principi lusingare un uomo con confessioni d'amore per poi abbandonarlo alla comparsa di un miglior partito?

Ma lui l'aveva descritta anche come una persona dall'innato senso di giustizia, dal forte attaccamento alle sue cause e dal profondo rispetto e amore per la vita e questo contrastava con l'immagine che si era fatta di lei.

Quindi c'era veramente qualcosa di speciale in questa principessa? O era solo il frutto dell'immaginazione di un uomo che era stato follemente innamorato di lei?

Con il tempo era arrivata a convincersi che Leia doveva essere veramente una persona fuori dal comune, altrimenti non sarebbe mai arrivata così a fondo nel cuore del capitano Solo. Non riusciva a spiegarsi i veri motivi della rottura, però ora che poteva usufruire della compagnia della principessa si era ripromessa di far luce su questo.

Quella sera l'aveva trovata una donna bellissima, dal gusto impeccabile e dai modi gentili e cordiali… questo perlomeno prima dell'arrivo di Han. Sicuramente la presenza di lui l'aveva fortemente turbata, anzi, il solo sentirlo nominare la metteva in agitazione! Ma per quale motivo sottoporsi a quell'imbarazzo?

L'indomani avrebbe approfondito la cosa, ora era meglio dare una controllata all'umore del suo pilota di punta, quando andava a lavorare sul Falcon in quello stato rischiava di farsi del male.

Proprio mentre Jessa faceva capolino nella sala macchine del Falcon una serie di imprecazioni seguite dal rimbalzo di un martello a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa le permisero di intuire immediatamente lo stato d'animo del contrabbandiere.

«Ti sei fatto male? Che diavolo ci fai qui a quest'ora? Dai vieni fuori da quel buco», Jessa lo aiutò ad uscire dal vano motori, dopo un'altra serie di imprecazioni finalmente fu in grado di dirle che il martello gli era finito su un dito prima di volare per aria.

«Dai metti la mano qui dentro», lei avvicinò un secchio pieno di ghiaccio e ci mise dentro la mano infortunata di Han.

«Wow – disse lui vedendo il secchio – avevi previsto che mi sarei fatto del male? A volte mi conosci così bene che mi spaventi!»

«No, il ghiaccio in realtà era per questo», Jessa gli mostrò una bottiglia di vino e due bicchieri.

«Fantastico, cosa festeggiamo? – gli occhi del capitano Solo si illuminarono – Aspetta ho capito, pensi che farei meglio a sbronzarmi vero? Hai proprio ragione…», detto questo stappò la bottiglia e riempì i due bicchieri, lei rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare.

«Un brindisi al ritorno dei miei vecchi amici, un brindisi alla principessa, un brindisi a suo marito e al suo dannato regno e un brindisi al povero illuso, ovvero a me, che sperava in un futuro migliore, cin cin!», lei picchiò il bicchiere e bevve qualche sorso di vino mentre lui riempiva nuovamente il suo dopo averlo prosciugato.

«Bene, ora proporrò io un brindisi: all'amicizia, l'unica cosa positiva di questa sera», Han picchiò il suo bicchiere e bevve tutto d'un fiato anche il secondo giro.

«Sai che ti dico? Stasera mi sento proprio in vena di festeggiare», lui si preparò un altro bicchiere e poi alzandolo continuò:

«Un brindisi alla donna che ha rovinato la mia vita e che continua a perseguitarmi, le auguro di essere infelice quanto me!».

Dopo aver ingurgitato anche il terzo bicchiere Han cominciava a parlare a ruota libera mentre Jessa, che in realtà era ferma al primo bicchiere, teneva la situazione sotto controllo.

«Allora facciamo un ultimo brindisi: agli amanti infelici», lei avvicinò il suo bicchiere a quello di Han, ma stavolta lui non picchiò.

«Ehi, perché parli al plurale, qui di infelice ci sono solo io!», aveva la lingua un po' legata, ma era ancora abbastanza lucido.

«Ne sei sicuro?», Jessa bevve un altro sorso e lui la imitò facendo fuori anche il quarto bicchiere.

«Come può essere infelice una persona che ha avuto tutto nella vita? Ricchezza, potere, un bel marito, tanti sudditi che la amano… Ma non hai visto? La principessa sprizza felicità da tutti i pori!»

«Uhm… – lei rimase pensierosa a guardare l'ultimo sorso di vino mentre lo faceva ondeggiare nel suo bicchiere – stasera ho visto una donna molto bella, fiera di quello che è, decisa nelle sue idee… ma non ho colto alcuna traccia di felicità in lei».

«Beh, se non è felice non è certo colpa mia», il contrabbandiere scrollò le spalle e bevve ancora.

«Chi ti dice di no?», Jessa finì di bere e posò il bicchiere.

«Ma dai, è stata lei a scaricarmi!».

«Chi ti dice che non si sia pentita? Cosa pensi che sia venuta a fare qui? Credi davvero alla storia della ricerca su suo padre?»

«No, non ci credo! Probabilmente è qui per qualcosa di molto più importante, qualcosa che può avere a che fare con la morte di Chewie e la spia hapana… comunque non è qui per me».

«Può darsi che non sia qui solo per te, ma è qui anche per te», lei era sicura di questo.

«Ah sì? E ha aspettato undici anni per questo? E' da un pezzo che gli hapani sanno dove sono, se è come dici tu ce ne ha messo di tempo per decidersi!»

«Lasciando in sospeso i motivi della sua visita – ora a Jessa stava a cuore un'altra questione – cosa intendi fare con lei?»

Han fu costretto a bere un altro bicchiere per avere la forza di rispondere:

«Se lei o Luke mi chiederanno aiuto non mi tirerò indietro, però per quanto mi è possibile voglio umiliarla, voglio che si vergogni di far parte del regno hapano, voglio che si renda conto del male che mi ha fatto e che se ne penta, voglio fargliela pagare in ogni modo… ti giuro che maledirà il giorno in cui ha messo piede quaggiù! Vuoi essere mia complice in questa missione?»

«Solo quando lo riterrò giusto – rispose lei alzandosi – prima voglio farmi un'idea più precisa della principessa».

«Bene, allora auguri per il tuo studio – Han vuotò la bottiglia – io ci ho perso la testa nel tentativo di capirla! Per stanotte basta brindisi, penso che ora me ne andrò a letto».

Mentre Jessa si era già avviata verso l'uscita del Falcon sentì un tonfo sordo accompagnato da una nuova ondata di imprecazioni. Tornando indietro trovò il capitano Solo disteso a terra e incapace di alzarsi.

«Sai, penso proprio che tu abbia esagerato con il bere, lascia che ti aiuti…», lei gli prese un braccio e se lo passò sulle spalle aiutandolo ad alzarsi.

«Temo che tu abbia ragione… che diavolo c'era in quel vino?», il pirata non riusciva proprio a stare in piedi da solo, il mondo intorno a lui girava vorticosamente e fu costretto ad aggrapparsi a Jessa per non cadere di nuovo.

«Niente di speciale – gli rispose sorridendo lei – sei tu che non sai bere!»

Detto questo uscirono dal Falcon e si diressero verso l'appartamento di Han dove Jessa scaricò il suo carico prima di andare a dormire.

Il deposito delle navette era sempre illuminato perciò non fu difficile per Leia identificare le due figure che camminavano abbracciate mentre lei spiava dalla finestra della sua stanza.

"Ma certo, è ovvio… in fondo cosa mi aspettavo? Che diventasse vecchio a logorarsi per me?"

Cercava di fare ironia per convincere se stessa che non le importava se Han nel frattempo si era ricostruito una vita senza di lei, anzi, ne era contenta.

"Beh, è una bella donna e ha un buon carattere da quanto ho potuto vedere… oddio, quello lo perderà sicuramente stando con lui, poveretta non la invidio per niente!", ma dentro di lei qualcosa ribolliva e se proprio non era invidia era comunque un sentimento molto simile.

Il modo in cui Jessa aveva posato la mano sul braccio di lui per chiedergli di dare inizio al brindisi le aveva fatto nascere il sospetto, ma vederli ora camminare abbracciati e dirigersi verso l'appartamento di Han non lasciava ombra di dubbio.

"Stanotte si divertiranno come matti, quel maledetto bastardo vorrà sicuramente festeggiare il mio ritorno nella sua vita in maniera adeguata! Al diavolo anche loro!", e detto questo si infilò a letto tirandosi le coperte fino alle orecchie.

Sì, era gelosa marcia anche se non se ne spiegava il motivo e, per quanto si sforzasse di non pensarci, il sonno tardava a venire.

La sua mente lavorava contro di lei proponendole ricordi che pensava sepolti, immagini sbiadite dal tempo che tornavano a prendere forma e colori, emozioni perdute che le infiammavano i sensi.

Non aveva avuto molti uomini nella sua vita, ma erano abbastanza per capire che quello che aveva provato per Han era qualcosa di unico, i suoi baci, il suo tocco, la sua passione… come poteva illudersi di averli cancellati dalla sua testa?

E ora un'altra aveva preso il suo posto, ed era una donna fortunata, molto fortunata!

"Oh basta! – Leia scaraventò via le coperte e balzò in piedi – Sono una donna sposata e queste cose non le devo neanche pensare! Io sto bene con Isolder, non mi manca niente, sono una persona realizzata grazie a lui. Se fossi rimasta con Han chissà dove sarei a quest'ora…", ma una vocina subdola le sussurrò all'orecchio:

"Intanto saresti là, fra le sue braccia…".

Non ne poteva più di queste rivelazioni che la colpivano a tradimento e che mettevano in crisi tutte le sue convinzioni, cercò sollievo sbattendo la testa contro la porta e in quel mentre sentì la voce di Luke dall'altra parte:

«Leia? Tutto bene? Che stai facendo?»

Quando lei aprì la porta il volto di Luke si fece preoccupato, aveva l'aria di un'invasata sebbene si prodigasse nel dire che era tutto a posto.

«Ma sei sicura? Non riesci a dormire? Vuoi fare quattro chiacchiere con me? Dai, parlare ti farà bene…», lei non ne era molto convinta, ma rassegnata lasciò entrare il fratello e tornò a sedersi sul letto.

«Oggi è stata una giornata parecchio intensa eh?», l'intento di Luke era buono, ma lei non era in vena di parlare.

«Già». Fu l'unica risposta che ottenne.

Gli occhi del cavaliere Jedi cominciarono a vagare per la stanza in cerca di un argomento qualsiasi per iniziare una conversazione, quando tornarono a posarsi su di lei ricominciò timidamente:

«Allora, come hai trovato Han?»

«Bene – sbottò Leia – vedo che la mia lontananza non lo ha certo consumato!»

«Cerca di capirlo, la perdita di Chewbacca deve essere stata un duro colpo per lui…»

«Uhm uhm», fu la risposta della principessa mentre pensava "E ora si sta facendo consolare…"

Luke colse questo pensiero e intuì cosa la stava rodendo nel profondo. Avrebbe potuto sbatterle in faccia la verità, ma preferiva che capisse da sola, nonostante la sua testardaggine era sicuro che prima o poi avrebbe accettato le cose per come erano e non per come voleva che fossero.

«Per quanto riguarda la spia hapana e l'omicidio di Chewie cosa intendi fare?», chiese lui.

«Dobbiamo indagare per capire chi comanda queste spie hapane e che relazioni ci sono con l'Impero. Dobbiamo partire dalle poche cose che abbiamo in mano, ovvero l'omicidio di Chewie e il tentato omicidio nei tuoi confronti, e da qui andare a ritroso, in su, fino agli scalini più alti…», ora Leia era determinata, cambiare discorso le aveva fatto bene.

«Sai benissimo che avremo bisogno di molta collaborazione, in particolare di una certa persona. Non so ancora se lui è in possesso di altre informazioni, ma se è vero che ha ucciso la spia hapana ci potrà fornire dei particolari utili», Luke si era fatto di nuovo cauto.

«Non ci resta altra scelta, se lui non collabora non ci rimane molto su cui indagare. Per quanto mi infastidisca la cosa saremo costretti a chiedere il suo aiuto».

«Saremo?», ora la voleva mettere alla prova, ma rimase fulminato dallo sguardo di lei.

«Beh, se ti aspetti che mi abbassi a pregarlo di farci un piacere ti sbagli, io sono già andata ben oltre i nostri accordi!».

Luke si affrettò a tranquillizzarla e le promise che l'indomani avrebbe parlato con Han tentando di farlo ragionare, ora era meglio per tutti andare a dormire.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITOLO 11**

La mattina seguente Leia si alzò molto presto, aveva dormito poco e male e non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse il giorno, se così si poteva chiamare su quello squallido pianeta, per poter uscire dalla sua stanza.

Fu sorpresa di trovare anche Jessa già alzata, aveva l'aria fresca come una rosa e questo era un altro motivo di invidia, dato che lei aveva fatto di tutto per coprire le nere occhiaie che le oscuravano il viso.

«Oh Leia, sei molto mattiniera! Spero tu sia riuscita a dormire bene, cosa ti posso offrire per colazione?», la gentilezza di Jessa era genuina, ma la principessa avrebbe preferito stare a tavola con la Regina Madre quella mattina.

«Appena alzata mangio sempre pochissimo… qualsiasi cosa andrà bene», in realtà faceva sempre una colazione abbondante, ma ora non aveva affatto appetito.

Bevve a malapena un caffé, tra l'altro ustionandosi la lingua per la fretta, ma il suo tentativo di liberarsi velocemente della compagnia dell'altra fallì quando questa le propose di fare una visita completa alla base spaziale e suo malgrado fu costretta ad accettare.

Mentre camminavano per gli innumerevoli corridoi e spuntavano in questo o in quell'altro reparto si studiavano a vicenda, Jessa voleva farsi un'idea delle vere intenzioni della principessa e Leia cercava di cogliere tracce della presunta notte d'amore tra la sua accompagnatrice e Han.

Dopo aver camminato per ore nessuna delle due aveva fatto considerevoli progressi nello svolgimento della loro analisi segreta e così Jessa decise di rompere gli indugi:

«Perdona la mia franchezza, ma devo sapere se il vero motivo della tua visita qui è la ricerca su tuo padre o se c'è dell'altro…».

La principessa si aspettava una domanda del genere, aveva colto i tentativi dell'altra di approfondire la cosa durante la loro passeggiata per la base però non pensava che avesse il coraggio di affrontarla direttamente:

"Meglio così, è inutile girarci attorno e prenderci in giro a vicenda. Aspetta un secondo… e se vuole parlare di Han?"

Leia abbassò lo sguardo e cambiò diversi colori in viso mentre rispondeva: «In che senso c'è dell'altro?»

«Stai indagando sulle spie hapane vero?», Jessa si fermò a metà del corridoio panoramico e si avvicinò alla vetrata così poteva comunque tenere d'occhio le reazioni della sua ospite tramite il riflesso dell'immagine.

La principessa tirò un sospiro di sollievo, molto meglio parlare delle spie hapane che di Han!

«Sì, è così. In teoria dovevo viaggiare in incognito, per ovvie questioni di sicurezza, ma qui è stato impossibile… Voglio scoprire da dove vengono queste spie e chi le comanda, temo l'interessamento di grosse forze in questo affare e devo sapere se il regno di Hapes è veramente coinvolto in tutto ciò».

Stavolta fu Jessa a rimanere sorpresa dai modi diretti di Leia, finalmente il vero carattere della principessa cominciava ad uscire allo scoperto.

«Parli di spie, vuol dire che ce ne sono state altre?», si voltò per guardarla dritta negli occhi.

«Sì, – la principessa sentiva di potersi fidare di lei – una ha tentato di uccidere mio fratello su Orron III, sono molte le coincidenze non ti pare?»

«Può darsi che si tratti della stessa persona?»

«No è impossibile, la spia scoperta da Luke è morta suicida».

«Temi che ci sia un'organizzazione dietro tutto questo?», Jessa conosceva già la risposta, da quanto le aveva raccontato Han sapeva che le persone coinvolte erano molte ed altolocate.

«Non temo tanto l'organizzazione in sé, temo più che altro il gioco di forze che ci sta dietro, soprattutto se è coinvolto anche l'Impero».

«Dunque anche voi siete giunti alla stessa conclusione, – la bionda comandante della base si sentiva alleggerita da un grosso peso, era un sollievo sapere che anche Leia e Luke la pensavano allo stesso modo – noi qui abbiamo discusso molto sulla questione, ma senza altre prove in mano non abbiamo potuto fare niente».

«Beh, purtroppo neanche noi abbiamo molto su cui lavorare…», Leia era un po' avvilita per questo, ciò significava che Han non aveva le informazioni che sperava.

«Una cosa non mi è chiara, se non sapevate niente di Chewie cosa vi ha portato fino qui?»

«L'istinto di Luke, i cavalieri Jedi si affidano molto alle loro percezioni», si affrettò a rispondere la principessa.

«Oh certo, – Jessa però non era del tutto convinta – in ogni caso dovremmo mettere assieme quel poco che sappiamo per riuscire a cavar fuori qualcosa di utile non trovi? Han è la persona più adatta per aiutarvi».

«No… – Leia non voleva essere così esplicita, ma il monosillabo le uscì di bocca prima ancora di avere il tempo di pensare – No, non penso sia una buona idea, il capitano Solo sarà ancora molto sconvolto dalla morte di Chewbacca e non vorrei… – poi corresse nuovamente il tiro – cioè, non vorremmo provocargli ulteriore dolore andando a rivangare certi avvenimenti».

Il capitano Solo? Dunque Leia non voleva neanche nominare il suo nome?

"Che strano – pensò Jessa – anche lui non la chiama mai per nome. Che sia l'unica cosa rimasta in comune fra loro?"

Mentre parlava però la principessa era arrossita visibilmente, nonostante il suo contegno era come se due forze combattessero in lei e Jessa pensò che quello era il momento buono per affondare il colpo.

«Capisco la tua situazione imbarazzante, Han mi ha accennato della vostra relazione passata, però penso che sia giusto, in nome della Nuova Repubblica, passare sopra tutto questo e collaborare per evitare il peggio».

Sul volto di Leia non si mosse alcun muscolo, ma il suo sguardo diventò di ghiaccio. Le ci volle qualche istante per riuscire a dominarsi, poi finalmente disse:

«Quel che è passato è passato e non mi interessa, io penso solo al futuro e l'Alleanza è sempre stata in cima ai miei pensieri, non sarà certo un malaugurato incontro a fermarmi. Più che altro non vorrei che questo influenzasse i rapporti tra me e te…», ora toccava a lei attaccare.

«In che senso?», Jessa era spiazzata da questa affermazione.

«Beh mi rendo conto che il capitano Solo è sempre in grado di tirar fuori il mio lato peggiore e offendendolo non vorrei urtare anche altre persone a lui _affezionate_».

Jessa non aveva ben chiaro cosa intendesse dire con 'a lui affezionate', ma la rassicurò dicendole:

«Non preoccuparti, fortunatamente ho la mia testa per pensare… – poi ridendo aggiunse – e per nulla al mondo vorrei fare scambio con la sua di testa! Ci sta dentro l'universo intero in quella scatola cranica!»

Leia accennò un sorriso, era ancora abbastanza tesa, ma quella battuta era servita ad entrambe per allentare un po' l'atmosfera, il primo passo verso una nuova amicizia era stato fatto.

Finiti gli esercizi di meditazione Luke si mise alla ricerca della sorella, ma trovò sulla sua strada il capitano Solo. A prima vista non sembrava molto in forma però non aveva perso il suo umorismo:

«Ehi ragazzo, non sarai ancora alle prese con la sfera da allenamento di Obi-Wan? Spero che nel frattempo tu abbia fatto dei progressi».

«Qualche passo avanti l'ho fatto e tu? Non hai una bella cera stamattina…».

«Ho la testa che mi esplode, troppi festeggiamenti ieri sera!»

«Ma come, se te ne sei andato subito dopo il brindisi…», Luke era curioso di sapere se i sospetti di Leia erano fondati.

«Beh, diciamo che mi sono ritirato sul Falcon per continuare a modo mio la festa in vostro onore… – si fermò un attimo a pensare – o meglio, in onore di vostra altezza», il suo viso era sorridente, ma gli occhi erano cupi.

«Sai come si dice, bere da soli non è mai cosa buona…», commentò il cavaliere Jedi.

«Ma io non ero solo… – ora lo sguardo di Han si era fatto malizioso – però l'unico ubriaco ero io quindi, se è questo che vuoi sapere, non è successo niente tra me e Jessa… almeno ieri sera».

Il cavaliere Jedi arrossì di colpo, non voleva far capire ad Han le sue intenzioni, ma purtroppo, su certe cose, era molto veloce a cogliere i riferimenti nascosti.

«Dimmi un po' ragazzo, è stata la tua amata sorella a chiederti di indagare su questo?».

Neppure la Forza sarebbe riuscita a risparmiare Luke dall'accesa curiosità dell'amico, sapeva benissimo che, una volta individuata la traccia, non avrebbe mollato facilmente la preda.

«Chi? Leia? No, no… ehm, il nostro scopo qui è un altro…», ma non risultò molto convincente.

«Ah sì? E allora qual'è il motivo di questa illustre visita? Deve essere stato uno sforzo enorme per vostra grazia abbassarsi a venire fino qui! Come mai te la sei portata dietro? Io ero riuscito a ritrovare la pace in questo posto, perché è tornata a rovinarmi ancora l'esistenza?», Han aveva preso a girare avanti e indietro per il corridoio ed era visibilmente alterato.

«E' stata una mia iniziativa», confessò il Jedi.

«Come? – il capitano Solo si fermò di colpo per guardare sbalordito l'amico – Tu? E perché diavolo l'hai fatto?»

«Una spia hapana ha tentato di uccidermi mentre mi trovavo su Orron III per fare delle ricerche – cominciò a spiegare Luke – e da subito ho avuto il sospetto che si fossero messe in moto delle oscure trame tra Hapes e l'Impero…».

«Ma per quale motivo il regno di Hapes dovrebbe cercare un'alleanza con l'Impero? Non ne ha abbastanza della Nuova Repubblica?», lo interruppe Han.

«Purtroppo temo di no, negli ultimi anni i rapporti tra il Regno di Hapes e la Nuova Repubblica si sono un po' deteriorati…».

«Intendi dire tra vostra altezza e il principe Isolder?», gli occhi del contrabbandiere brillavano a questo pensiero.

«No, non proprio… il problema è la Regina Madre».

«E che c'entra quella vecchia despota? Ah, ho capito… tiene ancora in mano lei il potere e alla nostra principessina non va giù il fatto di essere una subordinata, è così non è vero?»

«Beh, non è solo questo… – era sbalorditivo come Han riuscisse a cogliere certi aspetti del carattere di Leia, pur essendo molto diversi l'uno dall'altra era come se avesse un istinto innato per capire tutto ciò che le passava per la testa – I loro rapporti si sono deteriorati anche per causa mia, da quando lei ha scoperto l'intenzione da parte della Regina Madre di togliermi di mezzo le cose sono notevolmente peggiorate…»

«Cosa? Ma perché voleva farti fuori? Che c'entri tu?»

«I Jedi non sono mai stati ben visti nel Regno di Hapes, io penso che tema il mio potere sulla gente».

Il pirata rimase un po' pensieroso prima di continuare:

«E il principino da che parte sta? Certo non vorrei essere nei suoi panni! Da una parte una madre avida di potere e dall'altra una moglie… beh, meglio che non mi esprima su di lei!»

Luke non poté trattenere una risata, in effetti la posizione del principe Isolder non era invidiata da nessuno.

«Lui vuole bene ad entrambe e non vorrebbe dispiacere a nessuna delle due, ma chiaramente questo sta diventando sempre più difficile…».

«Povero diavolo! – Han scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente – Si è rovinato con le sue stesse mani! Sai che ti dico? E' quello che si merita! Ha voluto soffiarmi la donna e farmi fare la figura del pezzente e del povero illuso presso l'intera Galassia? Beh, ora è il suo turno! Non sai quanto godo nel sentire queste cose, ma ti prego… continua pure il tuo racconto».

Il capitano era euforico in maniera spropositata, ma Luke sapeva bene che dietro tanto entusiasmo c'era una profonda amarezza, lo lasciò sfogare e poi proseguì:

«Come ti dicevo ho pensato subito che la spia hapana incaricata di uccidermi fosse collegata all'Impero perché ben presto ho scoperto che era un membro dell'Intelligence. A questo punto ho sospettato la possibilità di un accordo segreto tra Impero e Regno di Hapes per eliminare qualcosa che ormai è diventato scomodo: la Nuova Repubblica».

«Ma come? – Han era confuso – Prima hanno fatto carte false per stipulare questa unione e ora vogliono buttare tutto all'aria?»

«La Regina vuole il potere e si è resa conto che Leia, anziché conferirgli più autorità, è la sua spina nel fianco. Però non può liberarsene da sola, non può sporcarsi le mani e per questo si appoggia all'Impero, almeno questo è quello che pensiamo, ma non ci sono prove».

«Ma è comunque un'alleanza pericolosa, cosa le da la sicurezza che, una volta distrutta la Nuova Repubblica, l'Impero si faccia da parte per lasciarla libera di governare?», la voce del comandante tradiva il suo sconcerto.

«L'Impero è ancora molto debole, anche senza l'appoggio della Nuova Repubblica il Regno di Hapes da solo sarebbe in grado di tenerlo a bada».

«Dunque il loro vero obiettivo è eliminare Leia? – Han era sconvolto da questa prospettiva e non si era reso conto di averla chiamata per nome, accortosi dell'errore abbassò lo sguardo e continuò – Ma perché ha voluto partecipare di persona a questa iniziativa? Perché voi Skywalker vi cacciate sempre nei guai?»

Luke sorrise mentre rispondeva:

«In questo momento è più al sicuro con me che rinchiusa nella _Star Home_, credimi!»

L'altro inarcò un sopraciglio e disse scetticamente:

«Posso avere qualche dubbio? Solo ieri ho rischiato di polverizzarvi! Comunque non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda iniziale, perché l'hai portata qui?», ora il capitano si era rifatto serio.

«La donna hapana che ha tentato di uccidermi mi ha chiamato Vykk Draygo prima di togliersi la vita, mi ha detto che non sarei riuscito ad estorcerle informazioni come era successo alla spia che l'aveva preceduta e mi ha consigliato di non impicciarmi di quella faccenda. Vykk Draygo è un nome che hai usato tu in passato, da qui ho pensato che forse potevi avere qualche informazione in più rispetto alle nostre e ho sperato in una tua collaborazione. Abbiamo bisogno di aiuto e sono sicuro che posso sempre fare affidamento su di te perché, anche dopo tutto quello che è successo, tu non tradirai mai Leia».

Il capitano Solo prese una pausa per soppesare quelle parole, era vero, non l'avrebbe mai tradita e non avrebbe mai permesso che le venisse fatto alcun male, ma possibile che non ci fosse nessun altro a cui rivolgersi?

«Ti rendi conto di quello che mi stai chiedendo vero?»

«Sì – il cavaliere Jedi lo guardò dritto negli occhi – me ne rendo conto, ma non avevo altra scelta».

«Va bene, vi aiuterò – Han abbassò ancora la testa – anche se Dio solo sa quanto mi costerà tutto questo. Ma voglio che sia lei a chiedere il mio appoggio, è una questione di orgoglio. Oggi a pranzo voglio vedere i suoi occhi lampeggiare d'ira mentre mi implora di aiutarvi, accetterò solo a queste condizioni, diglielo».

«Vedrò che cosa si può fare…», Luke era soddisfatto, almeno aveva fatto qualche passo avanti.

Il cavaliere Jedi si congedò dall'amico e lo lasciò in compagnia di altri comandanti. Tornato indietro si fermò davanti alla stanza della sorella in attesa che tornasse dal giro turistico della base spaziale, fortunatamente aveva un po' di tempo per pensare ad un modo indolore per riferirle le parole del contrabbandiere… non farla alterare sarebbe stata comunque un'ardua impresa!


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITOLO 12**

Leia camminava su e giù per la sua stanza, si teneva una mano sulla testa per evitare di perdere il controllo, ma dentro si sentiva ribollire come un vulcano. Per un attimo guardò Luke come per assicurarsi che tutto fosse reale, che non si trattasse uno stupido scherzo… no, non era possibile, il cavaliere Jedi non sapeva mentire neanche quando si metteva d'impegno, non poteva prendersi gioco di lei.

«Ma è un pazzo furioso! – sbottò infine – Come può pretendere una cosa simile?»

«Beh, pensaci, dopotutto non è una proposta così irragionevole, – lui temeva una reazione del genere – non è che lo devi implorare in ginocchio… basta chiedere, con le giuste parole…», ma a questo punto si bloccò, fulminato dallo sguardo della principessa.

«Certo che non devo implorare, io non ho mai implorato nessuno! E quali sarebbero le parole giuste secondo te?»

«Ecco vedi… – ora più che mai le parole gli venivano meno – Tu che sei una diplomatica riuscirai sicuramente a trovare un compromesso per ottenere il suo aiuto senza perdere il tuo orgoglio».

«La diplomazia… te lo dico io quale diplomazia userei se potessi! Maledetto il giorno che l'ho tolto dalla carbonite! Avrei dovuto tenermelo come soprammobile!».

Finalmente lei smise di girare e si lasciò cadere sul letto sbuffando, mancava poco ormai al famoso pranzo e non aveva la più pallida idea di come sbrogliare questa situazione. Ma non doveva prendersela con Luke, sapeva che stava facendo di tutto per aiutarla:

«Okay, questa era la notizia cattiva… e quella buona qual è?», ora lo guardava sorridendo per incoraggiarlo, non sapeva proprio cosa aspettarsi dopo un inizio del genere.

Lui la studiò titubante, non si fidava di quell'improvvisa calma, era chiaro che voleva dimostrare la sua superiorità, ma dentro sentiva il suo spirito dibattersi, quasi come se fosse stata rinchiusa lei nella carbonite.

«La notizia buona riguarda ieri notte…», Luke riuscì ad attirare la curiosità della sorella.

«Ieri notte? Cos'è successo ieri notte?», domandò lei con finta noncuranza.

«Niente, è questa la buona notizia!»

«Non capisco cosa vuoi dire?», mentì arrossendo visibilmente.

«Intendo che tra Jessa e Han non è successo niente, almeno ieri sera… lui era ubriaco fradicio e stamattina stava ancora scontando le conseguenze».

Il cavaliere Jedi pensava di averla sollevata con questa rivelazione, ma l'unico effetto che ottenne fu di imbarazzarla ulteriormente, era evidente che non era ancora pronta ad ammettere la sua gelosia nei confronti dell'alta e bionda rappresentante della base in cui si trovavano.

«Cosa ti fa pensare che a me interessi qualcosa di ciò che combina di notte quel balordo! Peggio per lui se non è successo niente, è solo un povero ubriacone! – Dopo aver riflettuto un attimo però un dubbio si affacciò nella sua mente – Che cosa volevi dire con 'almeno ieri sera'?».

«Intendevo dire… beh, lascia stare, tanto non t'importa!», Luke sorrise nel vederla nuovamente cambiare tutte le tonalità del rosso in viso.

«Certo che non m'importa! – affermò lei con piglio deciso – E ora è meglio che mi prepari per il pranzo, quel bastardo avrà quel che si merita!».

«Già…», lui si affrettò ad abbandonare la camera della principessa, stava cominciando a diventare pericoloso restare lì, meglio ritirarsi nella sua stanza e continuare la meditazione, avrebbe avuto bisogno di molta forza mentale per affrontare quel pranzo.

Circa un'ora dopo Luke e Leia facevano ingresso nel grande salone da cerimonia della base spaziale, i comandanti erano già tutti presenti e aspettavano solo gli ospiti per accomodarsi. Il capitano Solo questa volta era puntuale e non appena vide la principessa un sorriso di sfida si dipinse sul suo viso mentre la fissava in maniera spavalda. Per un solo attimo, quando i loro sguardi si erano incontrati, aveva trattenuto il fiato, poi lei aveva abbassato la testa e la magia si era interrotta.

Nonostante tutto la trovava bellissima, la sua determinazione e il suo cipiglio l'avevano sempre affascinato e, quando lei lo guardava in quel modo, sentiva un brivido d'eccitazione salirgli lungo la schiena. Molti uomini rimanevano intimiditi da quello sguardo, probabilmente anche il marito preferiva evitarlo, ma lui no, il capitano Solo non aveva paura del pericolo, anzi, ci si buttava a capofitto, ne era attirato come un orso dal miele, era la sua natura e non poteva farci niente.

I due ospiti si accomodarono a fianco di Jessa come il giorno precedente, la principessa era sempre di fronte al suo nemico principale il cui sorriso non lasciava presagire niente di buono, sentiva l'agitazione crescere dentro di lei, ma doveva evitare assolutamente di far trasparire qualsiasi emozione perché lui ne avrebbe sicuramente tratto vantaggio.

Leia era affamata, dopotutto non aveva neanche fatto colazione, però era come se il suo stomaco fosse bloccato, tutta quell'ansia le faceva passare l'appetito… e sicuramente lo sguardo del suo dirimpettaio sempre fisso su di lei non migliorava le cose.

«Vostra altezza non gradisce il nostro cibo? Vedo che ha scarso appetito oggi», il primo attacco del capitano era partito.

«Avrà sicuramente esagerato con la colazione – cercò di riparare Luke e continuò rivolgendosi a Jessa – mia sorella mangia sempre come un rancor alla mattina».

"Ecco, questo non lo dovevi dire", pensò la principessa mentre cercava di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.

«Sul serio? Ma questa mattina ha mangiato pochissimo, Leia va tutto bene?», Jessa era preoccupata vedendola impallidire.

«Oh, niente di grave, è tutto a posto…», rispose lei fulminando con lo sguardo il capitano che, a quanto poteva notare, non aveva problemi di appetito.

«Stamattina ho mostrato a Leia ogni centimetro della nostra base – cominciò Jessa rivolgendosi a Luke con l'intento di cambiare discorso – e intanto abbiamo scambiato qualche chiacchiera, non mi capita spesso di avere compagnia femminile e quindi ne approfitto quando posso».

«Ti capisco, non dev'essere facile vivere in mezzo a così tanti uomini…», il riferimento era rivolto a uno in particolare.

«Che meraviglia, oggi è sbocciata una nuova amicizia! Strano, non si direbbe, quando è a tavola vostra altezza è sempre così taciturna…», il pirata si preparava ad attaccare di nuovo.

Pur conoscendolo bene Jessa non si aspettava un comportamento simile da parte sua, si voltò a guardarlo assai perplessa e disse:

«Beh, con tutte le chiacchiere fatte stamattina è normale che adesso prenda un attimo di respiro».

«No… secondo me vostra grazia è in imbarazzo perché non trova le parole per esprimere la gratitudine nei nostri confronti, soprattutto per il grosso contributo che noi daremo alle sue ricerche. Fortunatamente ho capito la sua situazione e mi sono preso la briga di rendere tutti partecipi del suo pensiero», Han si stava divertendo un mondo a stuzzicarla davanti all'intera tavolata.

«Non sono le parole che mi mancano – lei aveva rialzato la testa ed era pronta ad accettare la sfida – sono i soldi, purtroppo so bene che i servigi del capitano Solo costano parecchio».

La principessa aveva colpito nel segno, lo sguardo del suo nemico si era fatto buio come la notte, ma era ancora lontano dal volersi arrendere:

«Già, ne sa qualcosa il vostro splendido marito di quanto costano i miei servigi… o meglio, di quanto costa liberarsene!».

Jessa gli assestò un pestone sotto il tavolo, ma ormai era tardi, la principessa stavolta non aveva intenzione di incassare senza reagire e ora si preparava a rispondere al fuoco:

«Hai un bel coraggio a lamentarti, cos'è successo? Hai già speso la tua ricompensa in bere? O al gioco? O in prostitute? Ti sto offrendo un modo per rimpinguare le tue casse, coraggio, dimmi quanto vuoi».

Leia era scandalizzata, come poteva insinuare che Isolder l'avesse pagato per andarsene? Era stato lui a pretendere una ricompensa, era andata per forza così, doveva essere così… o forse no…

Ad essere sincera un dubbio le era sempre rimasto.

Quel dubbio sparì nell'istante in cui lui la guardò negli occhi pieno di disgusto e le disse:

«Io non ho mai toccato quel denaro, per quanto mi riguarda quei soldi possono marcire all'inferno, assieme a chi me li ha offerti!».

"Lo so", Leia era sconvolta dalle sue parole, ma nello stesso tempo era come se l'avesse sempre saputo, la verità era lì sotto i suoi occhi, ma aveva sempre evitato di vederla.

Ma perché non aveva fatto valere i suoi diritti? Perché se n'era andato senza combattere? Perché sparire per sempre? Perché..?

Sentiva la testa girare, sperava che fosse tutto frutto della sua immaginazione, ma purtroppo non era così. Certo questo cambiava le carte in tavola, doveva ammettere di aver sbagliato nei suoi confronti, ma solo questo non era sufficiente per riabilitarlo completamente nella sua considerazione.

«Ehm.. non preoccupatevi, nessuno pretenderà denaro per collaborare giusto? – Jessa tentò nuovamente di placare le acque – Noi tutti siamo a vostra disposizione e speriamo che il nostro aiuto sia utile alla causa».

I comandanti, dopo essersi scambiati sguardi dubbiosi per via del nuovo colpo di scena, annuirono e ognuno sottolineò la volontà di fornire tutte le informazioni richieste senza alcuna pretesa di remunerazione.

Fu in mezzo a questo brusio che la principessa riprese parola:

«Vi ringrazio per il vostro aiuto e sarei immensamente grata se il capitano Solo si unisse a noi per questa missione», Leia aveva ripreso il linguaggio formale, ma c'era qualcosa di molto diverso nella sua voce, stavolta le parole le uscivano dal cuore e non c'era traccia di rancore in esse.

Han accusò il colpo, non si aspettava una reazione del genere. La guardò negli occhi e vi vide dentro il rammarico per la scoperta appena fatta.

Che cosa le aveva messo in testa Isolder riguardo alla ricompensa? Possibile che lei avesse creduto che se ne fosse andato per i soldi? Sicuramente quel bastardo si era inventato chissà quali menzogne per coprire di fango ciò che rimaneva della sua reputazione.

Ma lui non poteva abbassare la guardia, non poteva permetterle di manipolare ancora i suoi sentimenti, doveva tenerla a distanza senza intenerirsi per così poco, in fondo questa era la rivincita che aveva sognato per tutti quegli anni, solo che ora non sentiva alcuna soddisfazione.

«Sei fantastica quando esprimi i tuoi pensieri sinceramente!», le disse sottovoce.

«Hai ottenuto quello che volevi no?», rispose lei fortemente risentita.

«Okay signori, – riprese il contrabbandiere ad alta voce in modo che tutti sentissero – accetto di partecipare a questa missione, ma solo perché è la principessa di Hapes in persona a _supplicarmi_ di farlo, propongo un brindisi di augurio per la nostra impresa!»

Tutti furono contenti di partecipare al brindisi, solamente Han si rese conto, sentendo l'odore del vino, di non avere affatto voglia di bere…

Jessa vide la sua espressione di fronte alla bottiglia di vino e si mise a ridere, poi guardò Leia e si accorse che la mano che teneva il bicchiere le tremava. Nonostante entrambi ostentassero indifferenza reciproca erano ben lontani dall'esserlo veramente e i loro continui scontri ne erano la prova tangibile.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITOLO 13**

Leia lasciò al fratello il campo libero per decidere la strategia da seguire, aveva già fin troppi pensieri per la testa e desiderava restare sola per un po' perciò si ritirò nella sua stanza mentre gli altri erano ancora quasi tutti a tavola.

Anche mentre stava uscendo dalla sala con le spalle girate al tavolo poteva avvertire lo sguardo di Han su di lei, vedeva il suo sorriso perfido e i suoi occhi beffardi come se ce l'avesse avuto davanti.

Non appena la principessa abbandonò il salone però quel falso sorriso si spense e quegli occhi si incupirono, il capitano aveva dimostrato a tutti di essere il più forte e forse ora era riuscito a farsi odiare veramente da lei, ma era davvero questo quello che voleva?

Fortunatamente Luke e Jessa cominciarono a parlare del piano per scoprire i mandanti delle spie hapane distogliendolo da pensieri pericolosi, il dubbio che qualcuno avesse agito di nascosto per impedire la loro scomoda relazione si faceva sempre più insistente… ma lei, se lo amava davvero come diceva, come aveva potuto credere a simili menzogne?

No, lei non era stata ingannata, lei voleva credere a quelle menzogne, la sua mente aveva stabilito così, per il bene della Nuova Repubblica, e così doveva essere.

«Io direi di partire direttamente da Orron III dato che entrambe le spie provenivano da lì, voi che ne dite?», il Jedi lanciò la sua proposta.

«Direi che non abbiamo altra scelta», rispose Han scrollandosi dai suoi pensieri.

«In quanti andiamo? Dobbiamo considerare bene il numero di persone perché non sappiamo che cosa ci aspetta…», considerò Jessa.

«Già – annuì il pirata – troppi daremmo nell'occhio e troppo pochi… beh, meglio non pensarci!»

«Dunque vediamo che figure ci possono servire, sicuramente ci vuole un buon pilota…», Luke sorrise nel vedere la faccia compiaciuta dell'amico.

«… e un buon tecnico…», continuò Jessa.

«… e un buon cavaliere Jedi – Han si guardò intorno un attimo e poi aggiunse – qui non abbiamo molte alternative…».

«… e un buon diplomatico…», Luke sapeva già che tipo di reazione aspettarsi.

«Cosa? – il capitano Solo per poco non cadde dalla sedia – Ma stai scherzando? Lei? No, non se ne parla nemmeno!»

«Purtroppo temo sia inevitabile», replicò irremovibile.

«Ma scusa, mi parli tanto della sua sicurezza e poi vuoi portarla dritta dritta nella tana del nemico? No, non è possibile».

«Per proteggerla devo averla vicina, qualcuno potrebbe approfittare della nostra lontananza per tenderle una trappola…».

Han considerò questa possibilità poi sbuffando si rassegnò:

«E va bene, basta che non me la ritrovi sempre fra i piedi!».

«Mi sento di escludere questa possibilità …», il cavaliere Jedi era più che sicuro che Leia avrebbe fatto di tutto per evitarlo.

«Di' la verità ragazzo, hai paura di scatenare la sua ira escludendola dalla missione vero? Quella della protezione è una scusa, sono sicuro che è lei quella smaniosa di essere al centro del pericolo… è sempre stata così!»

Il sorriso di Luke gli bastò per avere conferma dell'esattezza della sua teoria.

"Certo, è tipico degli Skywalker!", aggiunse fra sé Han, ma doveva ammettere che tutto sommato il suo amico aveva ragione, meglio restare tutti uniti e, soprattutto, meglio evitare le ire della principessa!

Detto questo decisero che erano indispensabili almeno altre trenta persone tra tecnici di vario genere ed esperti militari, passarono il pomeriggio a selezionare chi doveva partecipare alla missione e a studiare un piano di partenza, poi si diedero tutti appuntamento per l'indomani.

Quella sera non ci fu nessuna cena ufficiale, ognuno doveva pensare a prepararsi e non c'era tempo per tante cerimonie. Leia era contenta di non dover subire un'alta umiliazione, aveva passato ore a riflettere sulle parole di Han e ancora sentiva dolore per l'ultima frase che le aveva rivolto.

Aveva messo in dubbio la sua sincerità, voleva farla apparire agli occhi di tutti come una ruffiana disposta a tutto pur di ottenere il suo appoggio nella missione, ma non era certo questa la sua intenzione. Quella malaugurata frase voleva essere solo un modo discreto per chiedergli scusa, non era il suo aiuto che stava supplicando, ma il suo perdono.

E invece lui gli aveva concesso il suo aiuto, ma non il suo perdono.

"Fantastico – pensò fra sé – sono venuta qui piena di convinzioni e in soli due giorni sono già andate tutte in briciole. Mi sento una stupida per averlo incolpato di essere un mercenario. Se solo avessi avuto il coraggio di andare fino in fondo alla questione con Isolder… e invece no, mi faceva comodo così, sì mi faceva comodo avere un motivo per odiarlo perché…".

"Perché non saresti riuscita a lasciarlo", la vocina della coscienza tornava a farsi sentire.

Era vero, anche se obiettivamente Isolder era la scelta migliore aveva bisogno di qualcosa in più per soffocare i sentimenti che provava nei confronti di Han e si era aggrappata a quella scusa con tutta se stessa, ora però ne stava pagando le conseguenze.

E lui? Era davvero diventato l'uomo insensibile che voleva far credere? Il suo scopo era solamente quello di umiliarla e ferirla? Era solo la vendetta che gli importava?

Sì, lei aveva sbagliato e l'aveva ammesso, ma anche lui non era esente da errori, se era solo la guerra che voleva non lo avrebbe certo risparmiato dal rinfacciarglieli tutti, per quale motivo doveva subire solo lei?

Gli aveva teso la mano e lui aveva rifiutato. Amava l'uomo che era stato, ma non era quello che aveva di fronte adesso, doveva rassegnarsi all'idea di averlo perso undici anni prima e doveva assolutamente dimenticare…

Il sole era ormai calato da un po' quando Leia sentì bussare alla sua porta.

«Scusami per l'orario, ma desideravo mostrarti una cosa prima di partire…», Jessa si guardava attorno come per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno.

«Di cosa si tratta?», domandò la principessa guardandosi in giro a sua volta sospettosa.

«Non preoccuparti – l'altra si rese conto che il suo comportamento furtivo poteva essere male interpretato – non è pericoloso, è solo che volevo accertarmi che non ci fosse nessun altro…»

«D'accordo – Leia si rilassò – dove dobbiamo andare?»

«Vieni con me».

Detto questo Jessa salì su una piccola navetta e si diresse su una delle lune orbitanti attorno Urdur. Atterrarono su una piattaforma scavata appositamente nella roccia ed entrarono in una grande struttura in vetro che rappresentava l'unica costruzione presente su quel satellite.

A dire il vero Leia non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, dall'esterno quell'immensa cupola non prometteva granché di buono, ma non appena entrò rimase sbalordita dall'enorme quantità di piante e fiori contenute al suo interno.

«E' bellissimo qui – esclamò estasiata – tutto questo deve aver richiesto molti anni di lavoro e molta fatica, il terreno non è certo l'ideale per costruire una serra».

La principessa cominciò a vagare lungo i sentieri lastricati di fiori, ogni sezione racchiudeva la flora di un particolare pianeta e alcune specie erano rarissime e molto costose.

«Qui dentro c'è un patrimonio, deve essere costato molto acquistare tutte queste piante… e anche mantenerle», constatò.

Jessa sorrise dicendo: «Beh, il contrabbando illegale permette di risparmiare qualcosina…».

«Già – come aveva immaginato Leia gran parte di quel paradiso non era stato acquistato regolarmente, ma il suo fascino rimaneva comunque intatto – Come mai mi hai portato qui?»

«Perché è rilassante, almeno quando non c'è il padrone…»

«Rischiamo qualcosa se ci trova qui dentro?», la principessa non aveva alcun sospetto su chi potesse essere il proprietario.

«Probabilmente non sarebbe molto contento, comunque mi prenderò io la responsabilità tanto prima o poi lo verrà a sapere. Penso che sia giusto che tu veda…».

Ancora Leia non capiva esattamente a cosa si riferiva la sua accompagnatrice, ma la seguì attraverso i sentieri che si incrociavano come in un labirinto fino a raggiungere il cuore della struttura, a quel punto tutto fu chiaro…

Anche con il buio poteva riconoscere distintamente il profumo delle arallute, un fiore selvatico viola proveniente dal suo pianeta natale. Il riquadro che ricoprivano era il più grosso di tutta la serra e al centro sorgeva una specie di monumento in marmo bianco.

Jessa si fermò ad aspettare ai bordi della sezione mentre la principessa percorreva il sentiero scavato tra le arallute, preferiva lasciarla sola per un po'.

Leia si avvicinò lentamente al monumento, accarezzò con una mano il bordo superiore e nella penombra lesse l'insegna "Chewbacca" posta sopra il coperchio. Sentì lacrime calde scenderle lungo il viso mentre con le dita sfiorava il calco del Wookiee intagliato sul marmo.

Si inginocchiò e appoggiò la testa sulla tomba come per sentire lo spirito racchiuso in essa, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò investire dal mare di ricordi sepolti nel tempo.

La prima volta che aveva visto il grosso Wookiee non era stata certo gentile, si era rivolta a lui chiamandolo 'grosso tappeto ambulante' e non si era comportata meglio nemmeno nei confronti del suo amico umano. Ma ben presto si era ricreduta nei suoi confronti, la lealtà di quella creatura verso i suoi amici era esemplare, in particolare verso Han, con il quale aveva un debito perpetuo. L'ex luogotenente imperiale gli aveva salvato la vita, ma quante volte Chewie aveva salvato la vita a lui?

Quante avventure avevano condiviso.

Probabilmente il vuoto lasciato dalla sua perdita era incolmabile, Chewie era come un fratello per Han e ora l'unica famiglia che lui avesse mai avuto se n'era andata per sempre.

"Oh Chewie, se solo tu fossi qui… – pensò lei piangendo – sono sicura che tu avresti capito, anzi, tu l'hai capito fin dall'inizio, tu lo sapevi…", si accasciò sulla tomba senza il coraggio di proseguire il suo pensiero, il profumo dei fiori sembrava volergli entrare nell'anima.

Ma perché aveva voluto quei fiori vicino alla tomba di Chewbacca? Perché proprio le arallute?

Si alzò dopo qualche tempo e tornò vicino a Jessa, aveva ancora gli occhi lucidi, ma cercava di darsi un contegno:

«Ti ringrazio per avermi portato qui».

«Il centro della serra rappresenta il cuore del suo padrone, ciò che ha di più caro è lì», Jessa evitava di guardarla negli occhi per non metterla in imbarazzo, ma capiva il suo stato d'animo e cercava di farle forza.

«Chewbacca…», disse Leia con un filo di voce.

«E le arallute. – continuò per lei Jessa – Rappresentano te.»

«Io… io non penso di far più parte delle cose care!», di nuovo le lacrime tornarono a scendere lungo il viso della principessa.

«Io penso che se così fosse quei fiori non sarebbero lì. Conosco Han dall'adolescenza, mi ricordo di com'era pieno di vita e di sé nonostante un'infanzia tutt'altro che felice e un'esistenza passata sul filo del rasoio. Quando l'ho rivisto undici anni fa era come se un ombra scura si fosse impossessata della sua anima, l'ho visto buttarsi nelle missioni più pericolose e ho avuto l'impressione che stesse solo cercando una buona scusa per farsi ammazzare. Con la morte di Chewbacca ha toccato il fondo. Ma ieri qualcosa è cambiato, la tua presenza qui gli sta facendo bene…»

«Non vedo in che modo», Leia sentiva un gran bisogno di scoppiare a piangere, ma ancora cercava di trattenersi.

«Beh… intanto è più scorbutico del solito! – la sua bionda accompagnatrice scherzò per stemperare un po' l'atmosfera – E poi adesso ha un motivo in più per rimanere in vita…»

«Sì, ora il suo obiettivo è farmela pagare in tutti i modi! Beh, se questo è terapeutico per lui non lo è altrettanto per me», la principessa abbozzò un sorriso.

«Immagino… purtroppo so bene che non ha filtri nell'esprimere quello che gli passa per la testa e il suo orgoglio ferito contribuisce ad ingigantire ulteriormente la cosa, ma devi capirlo…», Jessa la guardò di sottecchi mentre lanciava questa esca.

«Devo capirlo? E dovrei starmene zitta ad incassare tutte le cattiverie che mi dice? E con che risultato? Oggi ho provato ad essere gentile con lui e mi sono sentita dare della ruffiana, penso che non tenterò più di chiedergli scusa…», così dicendo la principessa si stava animando, e più si scaldava più si lasciava sfuggire particolari interessanti, almeno per le orecchie della sua attenta interlocutrice.

«Le tue scuse? E per cosa?», chiese fingendo ingenuità.

«E' una lunga storia – tagliò corto Leia – e vorrei evitare di raccontarla, anzi, immagino che lui ti abbia già riferito tutti i dettagli quindi è inutile starne a discutere».

«Io conosco il suo punto di vista, ma non il tuo e ora che ne ho la possibilità cerco di farmi un'idea più completa di quanto è accaduto cercando di essere il più possibile neutrale, cosa abbastanza facile per me non essendo parte interessata».

«Ah… – la principessa non riusciva a trattenere la curiosità per quest'ultima frase – quindi Han non fa parte dei tuoi interessi?»

Jessa scoppiò a ridere rispondendo:

«No, Han è un mio caro amico, ma il mio interesse finisce lì. Che la Forza aiuti la donna che ha come interesse principale un tipo come lui, un'esistenza intera non basterebbe per venirne a capo!»

«Già…», rispose Leia ben sapendo chi era la donna a cui si stava riferendo.

«Ora è meglio tornare, il padrone potrebbe venire a fare un salto qui prima di partire domani e non vorrei proprio incontrarlo adesso…».

«Sì, hai ragione», concordò Leia incamminandosi a passi veloci dietro di lei.

Tutto sommato era contenta di aver visitato quel posto e di aver toccato in modo del tutto inedito il _cuore_ di Han, Jessa era una donna in gamba e molto sveglia, era bello potersi confidare con lei… anche se ancora non era pronta per raccontarle tutto, e, a dire il vero, non era pronta a raccontare certe cose nemmeno a se stessa.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITOLO 14**

Il giorno dopo la base di Urdur era in gran fermento. Tecnici e manovali si affrettavano a terminare gli ultimi preparativi per la missione; Jessa coordinava i lavori, mentre Han e Luke istruivano i piloti che li avrebbero seguiti a distanza pronti ad intervenire al segnale concordato. Leia cercava di rendersi utile, ma si rendeva conto di essere solo d'impiccio nelle operazioni, e si sentiva persa in mezzo a tutto quel via vai di gente.

Fece un passo indietro per lasciare strada ad un uomo altissimo che sembrava avere molta fretta, ma così facendo rischiò di essere investita dal carrello di un droide meccanico. Naturalmente la scena non sfuggì ad Han che sembrava avere un intuito particolare nel coglierla sempre nei momenti meno opportuni. In realtà il suo sguardo non la abbandonava un secondo, ma lui era bravo a camuffare questa sua debolezza. Le rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori e lei, per tutta risposta, gli girò le spalle con noncuranza, e si avviò verso la sua navetta, dove sicuramente non sarebbe stata d'intralcio a nessuno. Nell'allontanarsi però ebbe la netta sensazione di aver attirato ulteriormente la sua attenzione, infatti, girandosi di scatto, riuscì a sorprenderlo mentre era ancora intento ad ammirare il suo _reale _fondoschiena; il capitano allora, distolse bruscamente lo sguardo e si affrettò ad agguantare il primo sfortunato pilota che aveva a tiro, mostrandogli un fagotto di carte senza avere la più pallida idea di cosa si trattasse.

Leia sparì all'interno della navetta hapana sorridendo tra sé soddisfatta, nella consapevolezza di aver finalmente segnato il primo punto a suo favore.

Dopo qualche tempo Luke la raggiunse nella cabina di pilotaggio, nel frattempo tutti gli addetti avevano sgomberato l'area e le grandi porte dell'hangar stavano per aprirsi.

«E' tutto pronto per la partenza, squadra 1 mi sentite?» domandò in tono deciso.

«Squadra 1 pronta».

«Squadra 2 ci siamo?», il cavaliere Jedi continuò l'appello.

«Squadra 2 tutto okay».

«Squadra 3?»

«Squadra 3 pronta al decollo».

«Perfetto, Millenium Falcon? Manchi solo tu!», Leia lo guardò sorpresa, non aveva visto il Falcon nell'hangar della base.

«Il Millenium Falcon è pronto a cacciarsi nei guai, come sempre ragazzo!».

«Mio Dio, non dirmi che il Falcon è quell'immenso fagiolo!», la principessa non poteva credere a una tale trasformazione.

Certo non aveva mai trovato il Falcon una nave particolarmente affascinante, il complimento più bello che gli aveva rivolto era stato "vecchio rottame", ma ora, con quella scocca completamente modificata e con quel color marroncino sembrava proprio un grosso fagiolo.

«Non preoccuparti – la rassicurò Luke – è solo una copertura per non attirare gli imperiali, sai bene che quella nave e il suo proprietario sono schedati dettagliatamente nei loro archivi. L'interno però è rimasto inalterato, sono andato a farci un giro ieri sera mentre tu eri nella tua stanza, sapessi quanti ricordi mi ha rievocato quel pezzo di ferraglia!»

Leia sospirò, anche lei aveva molti ricordi legati a quella nave, in particolare della stiva e di quella maledetta valvola da saldare…

Orron III era un pianeta veramente incantevole, man mano che si avvicinavano al suolo si definivano i contorni delle colline e dei prati verde smeraldo intervallati dal blu degli oceani cristallini e dal bianco delle candide nuvole che si libravano leggere nell'atmosfera del pianeta. Raramente Leia aveva visto simili bellezze, neppure nel Regno di Hapes, famoso per le sue risorse, aveva mai ammirato niente del genere.

Appena avvistarono lo spazioporto Luke ed Han cominciarono le manovre di atterraggio mentre le rimanenti squadre di piloti si mantenevano appena fuori l'atmosfera di Orron III, pronte ad intervenire in caso di pericolo.

Quando Leia scese dalla nave rimase abbagliata dal riflesso delle acque dell'Oceano di Wiji sul quale era costruita gran parte dello spazioporto; quel paesaggio le ricordava molto il suo pianeta natale, Alderaan, tuttavia aveva avuto il presentimento che tanta bellezza dovesse per forza nascondere un lato oscuro, altrimenti l'Impero non se ne sarebbe mai preso cura.

«Non c'è che dire, Orron III è un pianeta meraviglioso, non trovi?», Jessa si avvicinò alla principessa cogliendola soprappensiero.

«Sì, è veramente un angolo di paradiso, peccato che gli imperiali abbiano deciso di rovinarlo» rispose la principessa con una punta di amarezza.

«Adesso vedremo di scoprire il perché», intervenne Luke unendosi alle due donne, mentre il capitano Solo era rimasto momentaneamente indietro ad impartire ordini al resto del gruppo, formato da tecnici e specialisti di vario genere che avevano il compito di seguirli direttamente nella missione.

«Sei sicuro che sia stata una buona idea quella di utilizzare la tua orrenda navetta hapana? A quanto pare, sembra abbia già attirato l'attenzione di qualcuno…» disse Han avvicinandosi al cavaliere Jedi e indicando con lo sguardo una serie di individui loschi che stavano chiacchierando animatamente rivolti verso la nave.

Leia stava per intervenire, sottolineando che l'orrenda nave hapana era molto meglio rispetto al suo fagiolo volante, ma si trattenne, per evitare di cominciare la missione con un litigio dato che offendere il Falcon sarebbe stato peggio che offendere direttamente il proprietario.

«Non ti preoccupare, se quei brutti tipi sono scagnozzi dell'Impero non avranno mai il coraggio di agire contro degli hapani, sempre se la nostra teoria è giusta…».

«Se lo dici tu… a me non piacciono per niente!», il pirata non era convinto dalle parole di Luke e Leia trattenne a stento un sorriso riconoscendo la famigerata diffidenza del capitano Solo.

«Dai andiamo, non pensare più a quei balordi, devi portarci nel luogo dove Chewbacca è stato ucciso, dobbiamo partire da lì».

«Certo. Andiamo!» I muscoli del viso di Han si irrigidirono immediatamente e la principessa si affrettò a far sparire il sorriso che aveva sulle labbra preferendo girarsi dall'altra parte pur di non vedere il dolore affiorare nei suoi occhi.

Appena fuori dallo spazioporto, il gruppo salì sui veicoli da trasporto passeggeri predisposti per gli spostamenti interni al pianeta, Han diede istruzioni al conducente per arrivare davanti al Laboratorio Sperimentale della Botanica e lì tutti scesero osservandosi cautamente intorno.

«Se entriamo tutti insieme desteremo troppi sospetti, dieci persone interessate a dei semi di suyo sono un po' troppe non trovi?», constatò il contrabbandiere.

«Hai ragione – rispose Luke – meglio entrare scaglionati, un gruppo di noi si occuperà dei semi di suyo e gli altri daranno un'occhiata in giro chiedendo informazioni al personale su qualsiasi altra cosa, l'importante è sembrare disinvolti».

Tutti annuirono formando tre diversi gruppetti. Prima entrarono Luke, Han e il , un esperto di botanica, e si diressero direttamente verso le serre dov'erano conservate le piante di suyo e i loro preziosi semi. Nel secondo gruppo c'erano Leia, Jessa e il , uno studioso di chimica e di fisica, mentre nel terzo c'era il capitano Jaxo con il resto dei componenti.

Mentre Han simulava una trattativa per l'acquisto di pochi grammi di semi di suyo, Luke cercava di tendere il più possibile i suoi sensi alla ricerca di qualche indizio e il si prodigava nell'esaminare qualsiasi pianta che gli passava sotto il naso sperando di trovare qualche cosa di anomalo.

Ad un tratto il cavaliere Jedi avvertì vibrazioni negative nei pressi di una porta blindata con strani simboli impressi sui bordi, e così domandò ad un droide addetto alle vendite delle informazioni.

Il droide fece segno di non capire e girò le proprie ruote direzionali per spostarsi rapidamente verso altri clienti, a quel punto Luke si avvicinò alla porta e vi appoggiò una mano, così facendo attirò l'attenzione dell'uomo che stava trattando con Han:

«Signore mi scusi, ma lì è vietato entrare».

«Oh mi perdoni, non volevo… ma cosa tenete lì dentro?», il cavaliere Jedi scoccò un'occhiata ad Han e i due si capirono al volo.

«Lì si stanno compiendo esperimenti sulle proprietà curative della corteccia di baki, ma date le alte temperature per polverizzarle è vietato l'accesso ai visitatori perché potrebbe essere pericoloso» spiegò l'uomo.

«Ma gli acidi contenuti nella corteccia dei baki potrebbero essere cancerogeni se trasformati in polvere, come può avere effetti curativi una sostanza simile?», intervenne il .

«Io sono solo un addetto alle vendite quindi non so spiegarle di più, mi dispiace», tagliò corto l'uomo cercando di riportare la loro attenzione sui semi di suyo.

«C'è qualcosa che non mi convince – bisbigliò Luke – dottore, se riuscissimo ad entrare là dentro pensa di poter capire cosa sta succedendo?»

«Non lo so, temo che non sia solo qualcosa legato alle piante… probabilmente il potrebbe essere d'aiuto», rispose il vecchio assai pensieroso.

«Okay, ora termino la trattativa e poi andrò a cercare il , ma bisogna fare in modo di entrare là dentro senza essere scoperti», osservò Han.

«Tu cerca di tenere occupato più che puoi quel tizio e fai venire qui il , al resto ci penserò io». Luke aveva già in mente un piano.

Il capitano Solo scorse il chimico nella sala d'attesa per la consegna della merce assieme a Leia e Jessa, così gli venne un'idea per cogliere due piccioni con una fava:

«Ora che abbiamo raggiunto l'accordo sul prezzo, può racchiudermi i semi in una confezione regalo? Sarebbe troppo gentile da parte sua…», gli disse con un sorriso disinvolto.

Il commesso rimase un po' sorpreso dalla strana richiesta, ma pur di non perdere l'acquirente si affrettò a dire:

«Ma certo signore, la prego di attendere nella sala là in fondo».

«Grazie mille, non sa che piacere mi sta facendo», rispose il pirata con un sorriso luminoso; era sempre entusiasta quando riusciva a raggirare le persone.

Detto questo si diresse nella sala d'attesa dove fece cenno al di unirsi a Luke ed al , poi ne prese il posto accanto a Jessa e Leia.

La principessa era lì, vicino a lui, a due sedili di distanza, ma dovevano far finta di essere estranei, perciò inizialmente non si rivolsero la parola, poiché avevano il sospetto che potessero esserci dei microfoni nascosti o delle telecamere, per cui era meglio essere prudenti.

Jessa si sentiva come imprigionata tra due fuochi e in quel momento avrebbe preferito essere anni luce lontano da lì; Han aveva preso a giocherellare con le cuciture della sedia mentre Leia continuava a tamburellare con le dita sul davanzale vicino a lei.

Poco dopo entrò un addetto e consegnò una pianta di rowi alla principessa, poi rivolgendosi alle due donne chiese:

«Le signore desiderano altro?».

«No, grazie. Stiamo aspettando nostro zio che si sta dilungando ad osservare le ultime novità… e poi dicono delle donne!», Jessa sorrise e scambiò un'occhiata complice con Leia, il ragazzo si congedò e le lasciò nella sala d'attesa.

Di nuovo silenzio, di nuovo tensione, finché il capitano Solo si decise a parlare:

«Signora perdoni la mia franchezza, ma quella pianta emana un pessimo odore, come fa a tenerla così vicino?», la principessa sorrise nervosamente mentre Jessa lo fissava con aria stupita.

«Ci sono cose che mi infastidiscono molto più dell'odore… comunque questo fiore mi piace perché è diverso dal solito», replicò bruscamente.

«Perbacco – replicò Han sogghignando – si vede che ultimamente ha visitato troppe serre e ne è rimasta sconvolta!», dicendo questo si alzò per uscire sulla terrazza panoramica mentre le due donne rimasero a guardarsi stupite per qualche secondo.

«Ti giuro che io non gli ho detto niente riguardo ieri sera… deve averlo scoperto da solo», tentò di scusarsi Jessa.

«Non preoccuparti, so che non è colpa tua», la rassicurò Leia mentre a sua volta si dirigeva verso il terrazzo, decisa ad affrontare il capitano a viso aperto.

Fu sorpresa nel trovarlo a fissare un punto indistinto tra i capannoni per la lavorazione dei prodotti agricoli. Si teneva alla ringhiera e aveva le nocche bianche per via della forte stretta, la fronte era imperlata di sudore, lo sguardo lontano, perso chissà dove.

Capì subito che doveva essere qualcosa di collegato a Chewbacca e si pentì di averlo seguito sul terrazzo con scopi bellicosi, forse sarebbe stato meglio lasciarlo solo, ma ormai era lì.

«Ciò che ho visto ieri sera era molto bello…», cominciò incerta, avvicinandosi a lui di qualche passo, ma mantenendo comunque una certa distanza.

«Mi fa piacere», fu l'unica risposta che riuscì a darle, evitando il suo sguardo.

«Ti manca molto vero? – mormorò esitante – Quando ho visto la tomba ieri sera mi sono resa conto dell'enorme vuoto che ha lasciato nelle nostre vite».

A queste parole la presa del capitano sulla ringhiera si allentò e il suo sguardo si spostò lentamente verso di lei, gelido come una tempesta su Hot.

«Sì, mi manca molto, era il mio migliore amico. Ma preferisco perdere le persone care in questo modo piuttosto che in altri, la morte almeno mi permette di farmene una ragione!», il riferimento a lei era chiaro.

«Certo, è quello che ho sempre pensato anch'io!», con lui i modi gentili avevano vita breve.

«Sì, ma tu hai fatto in fretta a dimenticare», i suoi occhi erano grigi come le nuvole cariche di pioggia prima di un temporale; dei sinistri riflessi argentei li attraversavano mentre la fissava, e le sue mani tornarono a stringere la ringhiera come a volerla spezzare.

«Possibile che devi sempre tirare fuori questo argomento? Credi che per me sia stato facile? Preferivi vedermi morta? E' questo che mi stai dicendo? Beh, scusami se esisto ancora!», la principessa aveva del tutto abbandonato il falso contegno tenuto a stento fino a quel momento per rivolgersi a lui apertamente, con aria di sfida.

«No, non voglio vederti morta… questo mai», chiuse gli occhi e si girò di scatto, il suo respiro era affannoso e gli pareva quasi di soffocare.

«Allora vuoi cancellare tutto? Preferisci far finta che non sia mai successo niente?», lo incalzò lei.

«Se solo potessi… - Lui sospirò – Se potessi…Vorrei tornare indietro nel tempo fino all'incontro con Obi-Wan per dire di no alla sua richiesta di aiuto. Forse ora sarei un uomo più felice», le rispose con un tono pieno di rimpianto.

«O forse saresti già morto», lo corresse lei, non sopportava di sentirgli dire certe cose, ma doveva ammettere che a volte aveva avuto lo stesso pensiero.

«Probabile… Ma sempre meglio di come mi sento ora», disse scrollando le spalle.

Lei non poteva credere a quelle parole, davvero era giunto fino a questo punto o era solo un modo per farla sentire in colpa?

«Dimmi una cosa però, se il tuo intento è quello di dimenticare tutto ciò che riguarda noi due perché hai riempito quel posto di arallute? Spiegami, perché non riesco a capirti!», la sua voce lo incalzava ad una risposta.

Han si voltò nuovamente per rivolgerle uno sguardo tetro e truce, tuttavia la principessa non sembrava intimorita da quegli occhi; era il vuoto che portava dentro a spaventarla maggiormente.

«Il saggio insegna a fare tesoro delle esperienze passate, – cominciò lui – l'arallute serve a questo… Tutte le volte che mi sveglio accanto ad una donna lascio un fiore sul suo cuscino per ricordarmi di non innamorarmi mai di lei. Poi me ne vado silenziosamente e sparisco per sempre dalla sua vita. Cosa ne dici? Ho imparato la lezione?», le domandò rivolgendole un sorriso amaro.

Quella frase le arrivò dritta al cuore come un pugnale conficcato in pieno petto. Senza dubbio il capitano sapeva esattamente dove colpire e dove poteva fare più male. Lo odiava, non poteva perdonarlo dopo questo, ma una parte di lei si sentiva colpevole per aver creato il mostro che ora aveva davanti.

«No Han – mormorò a denti stretti, ricacciando a forza indietro le lacrime – Non hai capito niente! Non hai mai capito niente! Sei sempre e solo stato capace di dire addio… e a volte neppure quello!», lo fissò per un attimo con occhi pieni di rabbia e di risentimento, poi, detto questo si voltò velocemente, rientrò in sala d'attesa, afferrò la pianta e si rivolse a Jessa:

«Meglio andare, passeremo più tardi a prendere lo zio…», disse quasi con un filo di voce.

Jessa si affrettò a correrle dietro, ma il viso pallido e triste di Leia non lasciava presagire niente di buono, quindi le sembrò opportuno non farle nessuna domanda. Mentre uscivano però si voltò un attimo verso Han e vide i suoi occhi riflettere come uno specchio la stessa disperazione dipinta sul volto della principessa e fissarsi impotenti sulla sua figura che si allontanava rapidamente; Jessa capiva le ragioni di entrambi, ma purtroppo i suoi tentativi per farli riappacificare non stavano sortendo alcun risultato positivo, anzi, di questo passo temeva che presto si sarebbero distrutti l'un l'altra.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITOLO 15**

All'ora stabilita si ritrovarono tutti nel punto di raduno. Luke aveva notato subito la tendenza di Leia ad allontanarsi dagli altri e intuì che qualcosa non andava, più tardi ne ebbe la certezza quando vide Han fare la stessa cosa esattamente dalla parte opposta.

Le si avvicinò prudentemente e lasciò che fosse lei a parlare per prima:

«Avete scoperto qualche indizio?», gli chiese continuando a guardare il panorama circostante.

«Sì, come stavo spiegando agli altri il ed il sono concordi nel pensare che là dentro stanno costruendo un nuovo tipo di battere attraverso la corteccia delle piante di baki ed un particolare processo di fusione molecolare».

«Un battere? E' così che vogliono distruggere la Nuova Repubblica?», Leia si voltò a guardarlo perplessa.

«Non so se l'intento è quello di colpire tutta la Nuova Repubblica, per il momento il loro obiettivo sei tu… stanno esaminando il tuo dna e stanno plasmando un battere fatto su misura per te, per ucciderti, ma in maniera pulita e insospettabile. Tale sostanza una volta nel sangue non lascia alcuna traccia ed è impossibile cogliere i sintomi del contagio, la tua morte figurerebbe come una tragica fatalità… per fortuna non hanno ancora trovato un modo per rendere il battere invulnerabile».

L'espressione di Luke era grave, non voleva infierire ancora di più sulla sua penosa situazione, ma era giusto informarla dei pericoli che stava correndo.

«Fantastico – tentò di sdrammatizzare lei – sono riusciti a trovare un altro modo per farmi fuori! Questi imperiali hanno davvero molta inventiva!», esclamò in tono sarcastico.

«Non preoccuparti, non gli permetterò di mettere in pratica i loro piani – lui le mise una mano sulla spalla per farle forza – Siamo tutti qui per impedire che ti facciano del male, capitano Solo compreso», le disse fiducioso.

A quelle parole la principessa si voltò, dedicando completamente la sua attenzione al fratello.

«Oh, ma per questo ci pensa già da solo, gli imperiali sono un fiore in confronto!», disse lei sorridendo nervosamente.

«Che è successo?», Luke si fece più vicino.

«Niente. Abbiamo avuto solo l'ennesimo diverbio», tagliò corto lei.

«Ma sei sconvolta…», il cavaliere Jedi la guardò perplesso.

«No, non sono sconvolta… E' solo che… Ah, lascia stare, non so neanch'io come spiegare», Leia scosse la testa confusa, sentiva un grosso peso sul cuore, ma non sapeva come liberarsene.

«Provaci, dai, dimmi che cosa ti turba», le disse dolcemente prendendole una mano tra le proprie per incoraggiarla ad aprirsi.

«Beh vedi… – respirò profondamente prima di continuare – Il fatto è che ha la straordinaria capacità di farmi sentire uno schifo, tutte le volte che tento di chiarirmi con lui mi fa passare per colpevole di chissà quali ingiustizie nei suoi confronti. Quello che sta là in fondo non è il vero Han, o perlomeno non è quello che ho conosciuto tanti anni fa».

Diede una breve occhiata verso la parte opposta del gruppo per assicurarsi che il soggetto in questione fosse ancora il più lontano possibile da loro.

«Ma tu lo ricordi? – continuò – Era una persona piena di voglia di vivere, piena di speranza, di spirito combattivo… piena di sé – Si interruppe un attimo rivolgendo un'altra occhiata a quell'uomo che ora le sembrava lontanissimo e sconosciuto – Guardalo adesso, è l'ombra di quello che era prima e quello che è peggio è che il motivo della sua rovina sono io. Sì Luke, più gli parlo e più mi rendo conto che non ha mai capito i motivi della mia scelta, per lui conta solo il fatto che io l'ho lasciato… non sa quanto sia stato difficile anche per me, eppure più di una volta gli ho espresso i miei sentimenti…».

Il cavaliere Jedi le prese anche l'altra mano e la guardò dritta in quegli occhi così belli e tormentati:

«Ehi ascoltami, Han non è mai stato una persona facile da trattare però ha sempre avuto un gran cuore e sono convinto che quello non è cambiato. I dispiaceri sicuramente lo hanno segnato profondamente, tu e Chewie eravate le due persone più importanti della sua vita e perderle entrambe non dev'essere stato facile, ma dagli tempo. So che con le parole può ferire più che con un blaster in mano, ma tu guarda i fatti… ci sta aiutando nonostante tutto, da quando gli ho detto i piani della Regina contro di te non ti perde di vista un secondo e… scommetto che ora è gelosissimo del fatto che io ti sto tenendo le mani e sono qui vicino a te», le rivolse uno sguardo complice e le labbra di lei finalmente si incresparono in un lieve sorriso.

«Ma va… Lo sa bene che sei mio fratello».

«Sì, ma non è sempre stato così…– le rispose con convinzione – E comunque nonostante tutto hai sempre preferito lui», Luke lasciò andare le sue mani ed assunse un'aria falsamente risentita.

«No, non è vero, ero fortemente indecisa e la scoperta di avere un gemello ha reso tutte le cose più facili», replicò lei.

Ma lui scosse la testa con aria scettica:

«Ah eri indecisa? Lando mi ha detto che su Bespin non eri affatto indecisa, eppure ancora non sapevi niente del nostro legame di parentela. Spiegami una cosa: su Hot era impossibile farvi stare insieme più di cinque minuti senza litigare, dopo Bespin è diventato impossibile tenervi lontano per più di cinque minuti… si può sapere che cosa è successo durante quel viaggio?», le domandò in tono esplicito.

«Smettila Luke – lei era diventata più rossa della corteccia del baki fusa – Sono fatti miei cos'è successo!», si sentiva a disagio per lo sguardo indagatore di suo fratello.

«Ha ha, come pensavo…», annuì vedendola arrossire sempre di più.

«Luke!», esclamò stizzita.

«Ecco perché gli asteroidi ti turbano così tanto…», ridacchiò lui.

«Cavaliere Jedi! E' ora che usi i tuoi poteri per qualcosa di più utile. Non devi finire di spiegare agli altri le tue scoperte al laboratorio? Vai! Vai da loro, che è meglio!», lo incalzò lei in tono deciso.

Luke si allontanò divertito mentre lei scuoteva la testa, ma sulle sue labbra c'era stampato un sorriso e questa era l'unica cosa che gli importava veramente.

Mentre discuteva con Jaxo e Jessa riguardo gli strani esperimenti del laboratorio, il capitano Solo non perdeva di vista le due figure che chiacchieravano in disparte al di fuori del suo campo uditivo.

In realtà si limitava a rispondere se proprio veniva interpellato, ma la sua attenzione era totalmente rivolta altrove.

Dopo l'ultimo diverbio avuto sul terrazzo panoramico del laboratorio, Leia non gli aveva più rivolto la parola e lo evitava accuratamente, ma del resto come darle torto dopo quello che le aveva detto?

Era rimasto a lungo su quel terrazzo a pensare e aveva pregato lo spirito del suo amico Chewie, invocando aiuto per risolvere la sua situazione disperata.

Quella donna lo stava facendo impazzire.

Se ne era reso conto pienamente durante quella discussione.

Le aveva detto delle cose orribili di cui ora si vergognava, ma quelle parole erano dettate dalla rabbia, più verso se stesso che verso di lei in realtà. Sì, era così.

Nella sala d'attesa non aveva potuto trattenersi dall'informarla che era a conoscenza della sua visita alla luna di Stabiax, lui era lì quando la principessa e Jessa erano arrivate.

Aveva seguito di nascosto le due donne lungo i sentieri della serra, aveva ascoltato i loro discorsi ed era a pochi metri di distanza quando Leia si era avvicinata alla tomba di Chewie.

E proprio lì, mentre lei piangeva con la testa china sulla lapide, aveva sentito forte il desiderio di prenderla fra le braccia e consolarla, com'era solito fare un tempo. Mentre la stringeva forte a sé le avrebbe detto che lo spirito del Wookiee continuava a vegliare su di loro e che sarebbe stato contento di vederli di nuovo insieme, le avrebbe fatto capire quanto le era mancata e quanto disperato fosse ancora il suo bisogno di lei. Perché da quando se n'era andato ed era sparito dalla sua vita, non aveva più avuto pace, perché nonostante avesse tentato in mille modi di dimenticarla il pensiero di lei non gli dava tregua, perché impazziva di gelosia sapendola tra le braccia di un altro e non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che lei fosse riuscita a trovare la felicità altrove.

Aveva passato tutta la notte ad immaginare questa scena, chissà lei come avrebbe reagito… avrebbe accolto volentieri la sua confessione o se ne sarebbe andata sconvolta?

Comunque in ogni caso le cose non sarebbero migliorate, lei era sposata con un altro e il destino della Galassia gravava sulle sue spalle, non c'era più tempo per loro, doveva metterci una pietra sopra una volta per tutte.

Eppure lei aveva cercato il suo perdono, alla fine con Jessa l'aveva ammesso…

Una parte di lui continuava ad appigliarsi a qualsiasi cosa pur di non lasciarla andare, pur di non arrendersi all'evidenza dei fatti, ed era questo che lo mandava in collera più di ogni altra cosa. Purtroppo la sua vicinanza non semplificava il controllo della situazione, era facile fare la parte del duro mentre lei non c'era, ma da quando era sbarcata su Urdur tutto era diventato estremamente complicato.

Doveva continuare a reggere il gioco che aveva tenuto in piedi per tutti quegli anni, doveva tenerla lontana per evitare di rimanere ancora irrimediabilmente ferito, doveva dimostrare agli altri e a se stesso di odiarla per essere la causa principale della sua infelicità.

E per questo le aveva detto delle arallute…

In quelle ore non aveva fatto altro che pensare seriamente di fracassarsi la testa contro un muro.

Perché le aveva detto una cosa del genere?

Forse perché un attimo prima stava per cedere alla tentazione di prenderle il viso tra le mani e dimostrarle tutto quello che ancora sentiva per lei?

Sì, era questo che non riusciva a perdonarsi, il fatto di esserne ancora irrimediabilmente attratto.

E ora cosa doveva fare? Chiederle scusa o perderla per sempre?

Sentiva la testa scoppiargli e i discorsi tra Jessa e Jaxo non erano abbastanza interessanti per distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri.

In compenso la vista delle due figure in lontananza mano nella mano era riuscita a raggiungere lo scopo desiderato. Si chiedeva cosa le stesse dicendo Luke, il suo viso sembrava più disteso e ora… ora, mentre il cavaliere Jedi si allontanava, gli sembrava che lei stesse sorridendo e che le sue guance fossero più colorite del solito.

Quando i loro occhi si incrociarono per un istante lui pensò che avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per essere la fonte di quel sorriso, ma poi si affrettò ad abbassare lo sguardo e cercò di ricordare l'ultima domanda che Jaxo gli aveva rivolto, ovviamente senza successo.

Leia seguì la scena sorpresa nel constatare che Luke aveva ragione, il capitano Solo la stava controllando a vista e… sì, lui era geloso. Annuendo cercò con lo sguardo Luke tra la folla e quando lui la vide le fece l'occhiolino.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITOLO 16**

«Ehi capitano, hai l'aria piuttosto assente in questi giorni, troppi pensieri per la testa?».

Non appena Jaxo si allontanò, Jessa non perse tempo per passare all'attacco.

«No, siete voi donne che non mi date un attimo di tregua», le rispose un po' seccato.

«Ce l'hai con me per averla portata sulla luna Stabiax?», Jessa non amava i giri di parole, quando poteva preferiva essere diretta con le persone, ed andare subito al punto.

«Beh, se prima me l'avessi chiesto…».

«Mi avresti detto di no. E avresti fatto uno sbaglio», affermò sicura lei.

«Sì è vero – ammise Han – probabilmente ti avrei detto di no, ma perché hai deciso di portarla lo stesso?», le domandò bruscamente.

«Perché anche lei voleva bene a Chewie quanto gliene volevi tu… e anche per farle capire quanto ancora tu pensi a lei», rispose semplicemente.

«Insomma, si può sapere da che parte stai?», sbottò allora lui punto sul vivo.

«Dalla tua ovviamente», Jessa si mise le mani sui fianchi come per dare maggior peso alle sue parole.

«Ah sì? E questo come può avermi aiutato? In pratica le hai fatto capire che sono undici anni che tento di sbarazzarmi di lei senza successo! Non mi sembra una gran mossa questa!», esclamò in tono esasperato.

«Eri là quando siamo arrivate noi due, non è vero?», indagò lei.

«Sì, ma cosa c'entra?», in realtà sapeva già dove voleva andare a parare.

«E hai sentito tutto?», continuò Jessa.

«Sì», fu costretto ad ammettere nuovamente lui.

«Allora non hai ancora capito? – disse lei in maniera esplicita – Un dubbio si è insinuato dentro di lei, ti voleva fare delle scuse quando eravamo a pranzo, ma tu ovviamente hai buttato tutto all'aria. E la stessa cosa hai fatto oggi. La visita alla serra di Stabiax l'aveva resa più sensibile nei tuoi confronti e invece tu l'hai sconvolta. Si può sapere che cosa le hai detto su quel terrazzo?» .

Jessa aveva ragione, ma aveva già passato le ultime ore a darsi dell'idiota e non voleva continuare così tutto il giorno.

«Sono stato un po' duro con lei, le ho detto alcune cose che non volevo…», il pirata abbassò lo sguardo.

«Va bene, so che l'autocontrollo non è il tuo forte… però non mollare», mormorò sorridendogli gentilmente.

Lui la guardò in modo interrogativo mentre lei gli dava un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla e tornava a rivolgersi agli altri che nel frattempo si erano avvicinati.

Luke aveva preso il comando dell'operazione, ma preferiva sentire l'opinione del suo vecchio amico prima di procedere:

«Han, ho pensato che sarà meglio organizzare delle squadre per tenere d'occhio l'attività del laboratorio e cercare di capire chi sono i finanziatori del progetto, tu cosa dici?».

«Sei tu il cervello, ragazzo», gli rispose lui sorridendo.

«Questa frase mi pare di averla già sentita da qualche parte…», il cavaliere Jedi sorrise in maniera eloquente, ma si interruppe di colpo vedendo lampeggiare il segnalatore di videocomunicazioni provenienti dalla sua navetta.

Quasi nello stesso istante si mise a lampeggiare anche il segnalatore del capitano Solo e i due rimasero a guardarsi per qualche secondo stupiti.

«Deve essere un messaggio delle nostre pattuglie esterne», Han aveva il timore che qualcuno li avesse già scoperti.

«Può essere, vai tu a controllare, io finisco di organizzare gli altri okay?», Luke gli lasciò il pass per accedere alla sua navetta e tornò al centro del gruppo per finire di mettere a punto i dettagli del piano.

Il capitano Solo si allontanò a grandi passi verso l'attracco dove erano state posteggiate le loro astronavi, e una volta arrivato, scelse di salire prima sulla navetta hapana, dato che era la più vicina, tanto probabilmente il messaggio sarebbe stato lo stesso per entrambi.

Dopo essere salito attraverso il pass di Luke, si diresse verso la cabina di pilotaggio guardandosi attorno con disgusto: lo stile hapano non era mai stato di suo gradimento, già dai tempi della gioventù.

I tasti per azionare il videocomunicatore erano ben nascosti all'interno della plancia dei comandi e non fu un impresa facile trovarli, sicuramente gli ingegneri che avevano progettato quella carcassa avrebbero avuto più successo nel campo agricolo, pensò il capitano quando cominciò a vedere le immagini sullo schermo.

«Padron Luke? Ehi, c'è qualcuno? Padron Luke mi sente?».

Finalmente l'immagine si fece nitida, tuttavia anche senza schermo Han avrebbe riconosciuto senza difficoltà la voce belante di D-3BO.

«Ehilà ferraglia dorata! Come va?».

«Ferraglia dorata? Oh, ma è lei capitano Solo! Mi perdoni, ma i miei sensori ottici non l'avevano riconosciuta con la barba. E' un piacere rivedervi… eh… oh… un attimo prego…».

Il droide era stato afferrato da due mani e spostato senza troppi complimenti da una parte, una nuova figura aveva preso il suo posto, e purtroppo per il pirata non era altrettanto piacevole rivederla.

«Capitano Solo, che sorpresa rivederla. Bene, vedo che finalmente vi hanno ritrovato», il tono di Isolder rivelava tutto il suo disappunto.

«Già… la sorpresa è tutta mia», rispose Han pensando che avrebbe preferito finire immerso nel guano di bantha piuttosto che trovarsi di fronte il principe di Hapes.

«Vorrei parlare con mia moglie, se non è già impegnata a fare altro…», gli disse il suo interlocutore con aria vagamente allusiva.

Il contrabbandiere capì al volo a cosa si stava riferendo, in effetti la situazione era un po' ambigua. Lui si trovava a bordo della navetta di Leia, disponeva del pass e si prendeva la libertà di rispondere alle comunicazioni, mentre lei non si faceva vedere… era normale dunque che Isolder avesse dei sospetti, soprattutto conoscendo la storia che c'era stata fra loro.

«La principessa ora è con suo fratello, le comunicherò al più presto la sua volontà di parlarle», rispose Han brevemente, in tono asciutto, evitando di tradire qualsiasi emozione.

«Grazie, molto gentile da parte sua capitano. Addio», replicò l'altro in tono altrettanto duro e distaccato.

Detto questo lo schermo si spense e Han rimase qualche secondo interdetto a riflettere sulle parole del principe.

"'Finalmente vi hanno ritrovato', ma che significa? Possibile che Luke e Leia abbiano riferito ad Isolder che stavano cercando me? Ma certo! Non potevano dire al principe che stavano indagando su sua madre! Ma perché lei ha deciso di partecipare ugualmente alla missione pur avendo la certezza di incontrarmi? Ciò significa che in fondo lei voleva rivedermi, dopo così tanto tempo… Però perché dirlo a Isolder? Che cosa l'ha spinta a fare questo?". Mille domande si rincorrevano nella sua mente senza trovare una risposta precisa, così corse verso il Falcon per ascoltare la comunicazione diretta a lui: prima aveva da pensare a cose più importanti… ma un giorno, era sicuro che sarebbe venuto a capo anche di quest'ultimo dilemma.

Quando Han tornò di nuovo dai suoi compagni cercò di assumere un'aria tranquilla e controllata, ma l'idea di dover affrontare la principessa e, soprattutto, di doverle riportare il messaggio di suo marito lo mandava nel panico.

«Allora? Che novità ci sono?», Luke interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri mentre ancora si stava scervellando per trovare un modo indolore di assolvere il suo compito.

«Le Squadre 3 e 4 hanno avvistato un grosso cargo imperiale, fra qualche ora dovrebbe essere qui», gli disse in tono pratico.

«Gli imperiali sono banditi da questo pianeta, non possono permettersi di far atterrare un cargo su questo spazioporto».

La principessa e Jessa si erano fatte più vicine per ascoltare le ultime informazioni provenienti dalle loro squadre di ricognizione.

«Il cargo potrebbe contenere piccole astronavi, sicuramente quelle darebbero meno nell'occhio e sarebbero più difficili da controllare», commentò Han.

«Già, ma cos'avranno da trasportare di così grosso da richiedere un cargo? Tutta quella roba non entrerà mai dentro al laboratorio», intervenne Jessa.

«Non se viene bruciata…», la corresse Leia.

«Bruciata?», Jessa continuava a non capire.

«Corteccia di baki», le spiegò Han.

Il suo sguardo incrociò momentaneamente quello della principessa, questa era la parte meno difficile da riferire, ora doveva trovare le parole per comunicarle il resto.

Finalmente il capitano ebbe un'idea, quindi rivolgendosi a Luke disse:

«Ci penserò io ad organizzare i gruppi di sorveglianza per questa notte, tu e vostra grazia – disse lanciandole una rapida occhiata, ancora trovava difficile chiamare per nome – Tornate alla navetta e riposatevi, faremo a turno», Han sperava che in questo modo si accorgessero da soli del messaggio di Isolder, o almeno di avere il tempo di informare Luke, anziché direttamente Leia.

«Okay, come preferisci. Io ne approfitterò per studiare un possibile antidoto con il Dott. Zives e il Dott Tyman – disse il Jedi, poi rivolgendosi alla sorella continuò – Tu è meglio che non ti esponga per il momento, riposati un po'», le disse in tono premuroso.

Ma la principessa non era convinta, c'era qualcosa di strano nel comportamento del capitano Solo ed era sicura che stesse nascondendo qualcosa.

«Certo, riposerò serena pensando a quanti imperiali stanno perdendo il sonno a causa mia, mi lusinga il fatto che mi riservino sempre dei trattamenti speciali, ma non ho intenzione di starmene in disparte, farò anch'io a turno con voi, anzi, se per voi va bene comincerò io», replicò con piglio deciso e risoluto.

Prima ancora che Luke potesse obiettare fu preceduto da Han:

«No… – poi accorgendosi del suo slancio eccessivo continuò – vostra altezza deve riposare… e… meglio se si tira via di dosso l'odore della pianta di rowi che ha comprato…», il capitano si maledì per la sua pessima scusa.

Luke e Jessa lo guardarono stupiti mentre Leia, che lo aveva messo alla prova di proposito, era sempre più sospettosa.

«Si può sapere cosa c'è? Si tratta di qualcosa che non vuoi dire in mia presenza? Faccio anch'io parte della missione e, visto che sono quella che rischia di più, mi farebbe piacere non essere tenuta all'oscuro di niente», i suoi occhi indagatori parevano mettergli a nudo l'anima.

«No, non è come pensi… non voglio nasconderti niente… è solo che…», il contrabbandiere era visibilmente imbarazzato e la cosa incuriosiva sempre di più tutti gli altri interlocutori.

«Che cosa Han? Perché devo tornarmene alla svelta sulla navetta? Qual è il problema?».

Lei era in grado di pronunciare il suo nome come nessun altro nell'universo, in un modo così dolce anche quando aveva un tono minaccioso come ora. Non aveva scelta, doveva dirglielo…

«C'è un messaggio… – deglutì prima di continuare –… da parte di tuo marito. Desidera parlarti urgentemente».

Ci volle qualche secondo prima che Leia riuscisse ad elaborare le sue ultime parole, sperava fosse uno stupido scherzo, ma lo sguardo di lui era la prova inconfutabile che non stava mentendo.

"Mio Dio! Isolder che cerca me e trova Han dall'altra parte del videocomunicatore… Han che è convinto di entrare in comunicazione con le squadre esterne e invece si trova di fronte Isolder… Santo Cielo! Che gigantesco pasticcio!".

Lei era rimasta a bocca aperta ed era arrossita visibilmente man mano che la sua mente passava in rassegna le possibili reazioni dei due soggetti. Han invece cercava di trovare delle parole di scusa per la sfortunata combinazione del destino, anche se lui non ne aveva nessuna colpa.

Stavolta anche Leia deglutì prima di parlare, il suo sguardo non si era staccato neanche un secondo da quello di lui:

«Ah bene… allora se è così vado a rispondergli», mormorò con un'espressione profondamente imbarazzata dipinta sul viso.

La principessa fece qualche passo per allontanarsi, ma prima di voltarsi ringraziò il capitano per averla informata. Dietro a quel "grazie" c'era un mare di parole non dette, un universo intero di emozioni, sensazioni e sentimenti celati, eppure con un semplice sguardo si erano già comunicati tutto.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITOLO 17**

Le mani di Leia tremavano mentre cercava i tasti per azionare il videocomunicatore, ma quando lo schermo si accese il suo viso non lasciò trasparire nessuna emozione.

D-3BO si ripresentò davanti allo schermo investendola subito con innumerevoli formule di saluto, ma la principessa non era in vena di chiacchiere:

«D-3BO passami Isolder», disse seccamente.

Il droide rimase troncato a metà discorso, tuttavia si affrettò a dire:

«Subito principessa». Evidentemente anche i suoi sensori avevano avvertito la tensione nell'aria.

Dopo qualche minuto il principe comparve davanti allo schermo:

«Buongiorno mia cara, come va? – le domandò Isolder amabilmente – Oh, scusami, qui su Hapes è pieno giorno, ma lì su Orron III sarà quasi buio…», il suo tono per il momento era gentile e cordiale.

«Buonasera mio caro, in effetti qui il sole è già tramontato», rispose lei con la stessa cortesia, per nulla sorpresa del fatto che lui sapesse dove si trovava.

«Ho visto che la tua ricerca è andata a buon fine, domani sarai di ritorno qui nel tuo regno?», il suo tono non era cambiato, ma il suo sguardo si era incupito.

«Ho completato solo una parte della mia missione, e non ritornerò finché non l'avrò portata a termine», gli rispose con la massima tranquillità.

«Maledizione Leia! – il principe non riuscì più a trattenersi e assestò un pugno sullo schermo che si oscurò per qualche istante – Hai trovato quello che cercavi no? Che cos'altro ti serve? Sto facendo di tutto per tenere segreta questa tua pazzia, ma già circolano troppe voci…». Lui pareva più che agitato o preoccupato per la lontananza della moglie, profondamente infastidito da quella scelta che a suo avviso reputava sciocca e ridicola.

«La mia non è una pazzia e non ti devi preoccupare di quello che dice qualche politico pettegolo che non ha di meglio da fare!», Leia cercò di tranquillizzarlo, ma suo marito era di tutt'altra opinione.

«Non si tratta solo di qualche politico pettegolo, mia madre comincia ad essere sospettosa…», le confessò con aria pensierosa.

«Anch'io comincio ad essere sospettosa di molte cose…», in questo momento l'ultima cosa di cui voleva parlare era sua madre.

«E va bene – Isolder inspirò profondamente – non vuoi parlare di questo, allora che facciamo? Stiamo qui a guardarci in faccia e a prenderci in giro facendo finta di niente?», delle volte Leia aveva il potere davvero poco regale di farlo sentire una nullità.

«Non lo so, sei tu che mi hai chiamato», la principessa non intendeva mollare.

«E va bene, – ripeté Isolder – facciamo finta di niente allora, com'è andato il viaggio?», le domandò fingendo un autocontrollo che aveva perso da un pezzo.

«Bene», Leia era seccata da questo stupido gioco.

«Hai ricevuto un'accoglienza calorosa su Urdur?», la incalzò lui.

«No, se ti riferisci al capitano Solo», il gioco era già finito.

«Ma come? Dopo tutti questi anni senza vederti? Pensavo aveste molte cose in arretrato da raccontarvi», la sua allusione non era per niente nascosta, come la sua espressione di aperta disapprovazione.

«Quello che conta ce lo siamo già detti molto tempo fa…», tagliò corto la principessa.

«Quindi non è contento di vederti? Che strano, con me ha avuto dei modi così gentili… è stato bello trovarselo davanti al videocomunicatore della tua navetta personale!», commentò in tono sarcastico.

«Luke gli ha dato il pass per entrare e il permesso di ascoltare le comunicazioni, immagino che il piacere sia stato reciproco», disse lei con aria infastidita, tentando di dare una giustificazione.

«Sai, l'ho trovato un po' invecchiato, tu che ne dici?».

«Non ho badato al suo aspetto», per la prima volta Leia fu costretta a mentire.

«Ma avrai pure pensato a qualcosa quando l'hai rivisto…».

«Non ho pensato a niente. Durerà ancora molto questo interrogatorio?», lei era esasperata.

«Ah niente?… Non vi siete detti niente, non hai pensato a niente… allora lì non stai facendo un bel niente, o sbaglio? – Isolder continuava ad essere ossessivo e incalzante – Dimmi Leia in che cosa ho sbagliato con te?»

«Non ho detto che sei stato tu a sbagliare…», per quanto ora fosse in collera con lui non poteva addossargli tutte le colpe.

«E neanche tu hai sbagliato. Tu hai fatto la scelta migliore per il tuo popolo e io ti ho aiutato a rendertene conto».

«Se per aiuto intendi lo sbarazzarsi di una persona scomoda… sì, sicuramente mi hai aiutato molto», lui aveva imboccato una strada pericolosa.

«Se ne sarebbe andato ugualmente, fattene una ragione», disse duramente, sbattendole in faccia la verità.

«Forse… Ma sarebbe stato diverso! Perché gli hai offerto una ricompensa per andarsene? Perché non mi hai detto che non ha mai preso quel denaro? Sei stato tu ad offrirglielo e non lui a chiedertelo, e questo è molto diverso da quello che mi hai sempre raccontato!», ora Leia aveva perso il controllo delle sue emozioni, alzando il tono della voce.

«Io non… – Isolder si bloccò, era inutile continuare a fingere – Per fortuna non avete parlato di niente!», sbottò sentendosi preso in giro.

«Beh, visto che hai cominciato tu mi è sembrato giusto dirtelo. Anche per me è stato fantastico sentirsi sbattere in faccia il fatto che mio marito ha usato del denaro per conquistare la mia mano davanti ad una tavolata di persone perbene, soprattutto dopo che mi ero particolarmente infervorata nel prendere le tue difese! Non penso di essermi mai vergognata così tanto in vita mia!», esclamò lei sentendo salirle dentro una rabbia e una delusione incontrollate.

«Questo mi risulta difficile crederlo. Il capitano Solo non è mai stato un maestro di bon ton! E comunque pensi che anch'io provi poca vergogna verso di te ora che la tua infedeltà è sulla bocca di tutti?». Per Isolder il nocciolo della questione era fondamentalmente quello: l'opinione comune, la reputazione rovinata, le maldicenze della gente sulla loro vita privata. Era evidente che le loro opinioni erano in aperto contrasto.

Se Leia avesse avuto di fronte il principe in carne ed ossa sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile, invece fu costretta a prendersela con il videocomunicatore per sfogare la sua ira, il che non era altrettanto soddisfacente.

«La mia infedeltà? – gli urlò fuori di sé – Proprio tu mi vieni a parlare di infedeltà?! Per piacere Isolder, smettiamola di prenderci in giro, non sono cieca fino a questo punto!», ormai il conflitto tra loro era più evidente che mai.

Il principe si fece pallido di colpo, non si aspettava che lei fosse a conoscenza anche di questo… le doveva essere costato molto starsene zitta per tutto quel tempo, però almeno quella poteva essere una spiegazione per il suo strano comportamento.

«Allora la tua missione non è altro che un modo per farmela pagare? E' questo quello che vuoi? Che cosa stai cercando veramente?», gridò lui pieno di rancore.

«Me stessa», le parole le uscirono di bocca senza un attimo di esitazione.

Isolder rimase qualche momento a soppesare la risposta di Leia, come poteva darle torto?

«Okay, cercherò di capirti… sarebbe stato più facile discuterne faccia a faccia… Avremmo dovuto farlo molto tempo fa non trovi?», disse cercando di riprendere il controllo dei propri nervi.

«Sì, ma sai benissimo il perché non è stato possibile», ora la principessa si era calmata.

«Allora ripromettiamoci di parlarne quando tu tornerai, così perlomeno avrò la certezza che prima o poi tornerai…», anche lui ora si era tranquillizzato.

«D'accordo, mi sta bene. Però fino ad allora non voglio più toccare questo argomento». Il patto era chiaro: tacitamente avevano trovato un punto di incontro.

«Te lo prometto, ma devo riferirti che mia madre ha già inviato un suo incaricato per raggiungerti e per tenerti lontana dai pericoli… Ci tengo a precisare che io non c'entro niente in questo».

«Perfetto. Tua madre teme l'influenza del capitano Solo fino a questo punto? O c'è dell'altro che la preoccupa?», Leia si stava scaldando nuovamente.

«Beh… non lo so… dovrebbe?».

L'occhiataccia di lei bastò per far capire al principe di non sfidare troppo la sorte:

«Certo, certo – si affrettò a dire – Basta parlare del capitano, ho capito il concetto».

«Molto bene caro, ora che ci siamo chiariti possiamo salutarci».

Isolder era molto depresso, voleva far valere le sue opinioni una volta tanto, ma con Leia era una battaglia persa, lei trovava sempre il modo per stenderlo al tappeto, emotivamente parlando, di averla vinta in ogni loro scontro dialettico.

Di una cosa era certo però: non voleva perderla.

«Buonanotte tesoro, mi manchi», mormorò con una sfumatura piena di tenerezza.

I suoi occhi erano sinceri mentre le diceva questo, ma lei non era altrettanto incline alla dolcezza:

«Buona giornata mio caro», rispose bruscamente subito prima di interrompere il collegamento.

Leia dormì per qualche ora; anche se non voleva ammetterlo, le emozioni di quelle ultime giornate l'avevano spossata e un po' di sano riposo l'aiutò a recuperare pienamente le forze.

Tuttavia non voleva essere lasciata in disparte dagli altri per eccesso di protezione, dal canto suo desiderava partecipare attivamente alla missione e non sopportava che la vita di altre persone fosse messa in pericolo a causa sua.

Era ancora buio ma già l'atmosfera di Orron III cominciava a schiarirsi, l'aria era carica di profumi provenienti dalle vicine campagne e il dolce rumore delle onde dell'oceano aveva un effetto benefico sui suoi nervi, facendola sentire bene come non le capitava ormai da molto tempo.

Scorse Luke poco lontano da lei intento a studiare con i due dottori un eventuale rimedio contro il batterio killer, e sentendo la sua presenza lui alzò un attimo la testa e con un sorriso le diede il buon giorno.

«Chi è di guardia ora al laboratorio?», chiese al primo che gli capitò a tiro.

«E' il turno di Jessa, ma è già partito il capitano Jaxo per darle il cambio, signora», rispose un ragazzo arrossendo visibilmente.

Leia era sorpresa nel vedere che ci fosse ancora qualcuno della sua squadra che si sentisse a disagio di fronte a lei; aveva sempre cercato di comportarsi in modo molto semplice da quando era lì, ma evidentemente la carica di _Principessa_ metteva una certa soggezione.

Sorrise tra sé per non mettere ulteriormente in imbarazzo il giovane, lo ringraziò e poi si diresse verso il parapetto che delimitava lo spazioporto per ammirare le acque dell'oceano di Wiji.

Il sole nascente sul mare era uno spettacolo incantevole, chiuse gli occhi cercando di godersi quel momento fino in fondo, quasi a voler catturare l'energia di quei primi raggi. Sentiva la Forza scorrere dentro di lei ed era come avvertire una meravigliosa sensazione di benessere, ma di colpo questa percezione si interruppe bruscamente: i suoi sensi avevano avvertito qualcosa dietro di lei e, per quanto colta di sorpresa, scoprì che tale presenza non era affatto sgradita.

«Vostra altezza cosa ci fai già in piedi? Non dovevi riposare?».

Han era fermo a qualche passo da lei, facendo finta di niente l'aveva seguita fino a lì, ma gli ultimi metri rimasti fra loro sembravano essere invalicabili.

«Mi basta poco per recuperare, quand'è il mio turno?», lei si girò per studiarlo, data la sua imprevedibilità non sapeva proprio cosa aspettarsi dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti.

«Il tuo turno è stato cancellato, hai fame? Ti posso offrire un bel pezzo di schiacciata di loqqe che ho appena comprato, ti assicuro che è buonissima…», le disse un po' impacciato.

«No grazie», rispose sorpresa, la gentilezza non era una delle opzioni che aveva contemplato nella vasta gamma di ipotesi che aveva passato in rassegna in quei pochi secondi di conversazione.

Lui le mostrò il pacchetto contenente la schiacciata e non appena lo aprì uscì un gradevole profumo di pane caldo, allora lei lo guardò perplessa e poi gli chiese:

«L'hai preso apposta per me?».

«No… Certo che no», farfugliò lui arrossendo. Questo fece sfuggire un sorriso alla principessa che decise di accettare l'offerta, visto che tutto sommato l'appetito non le mancava di certo.

«Allora se proprio insisti lo mangerò… è stato un pensiero carino da parte tua», gli rispose abbozzando un sorriso gentile.

«Grazie», rispose brusco lui, la odiava tutte le volte che smascherava le sue deboli bugie.

Leia stava ancora ridendo tra sé per il suo piccolo successo, ma non appena le loro dita si sfiorarono per qualche istante anche il suo viso si colorò di un rosso acceso e, data la precedente esperienza sul Falcon, parecchi anni prima, era meglio portare le mani al di fuori della portata del capitano il più in fretta possibile... Il solo contatto, anche se puramente innocente, le aveva fatto provare un lieve brivido lungo la schiena, lasciandola per un istante spiazzata e con il cuore pervaso da un miscuglio di strane sensazioni.

Strattonò il pacchetto e lo strappò letteralmente dalla presa di Han, ma il suo rossore non passò inosservato e un lampo divertito attraversò gli occhi del capitano: anche lei lo odiava perché era certa che avesse intuito il motivo di quell'improvvisa reazione.

«Bene – disse lei abbassando lo sguardo sulla schiacciata e appoggiando la schiena al parapetto – cosa sei venuto a dirmi?», gli chiese cercando di ritrovare la compostezza iniziale.

«Ma io… – Han assunse un'aria falsamente sorpresa, poi capì che era inutile fingere – Ecco… Io volevo chiederti se ho causato molti danni… per via della comunicazione di…», mormorò con aria imbarazzata.

«Oh, non preoccuparti, è tutto a posto», mentì lei.

«Ah perfetto, – anche lui si appoggiò con i gomiti al parapetto e cominciò a rilassarsi – temevo di aver provocato un gran casino!», le rivolse finalmente un sorriso un po' più disteso.

«Sarebbe stata una delle rare occasioni in cui non ti si poteva incolpare di niente», commentò giuliva.

Han le schioccò un'occhiataccia, ma aveva ancora un asso nella manica:

«Sai, tutto sommato tuo marito è stato gentile con me, ha detto che era contento di vedere che mi avevate finalmente _ritrovato_…», disse con una certa noncuranza.

Leia interruppe la masticazione, non si aspettava un cedimento proprio da parte di Isolder, probabilmente suo marito era accecato dall'ira e dalla gelosia quando si era lanciato in quello sfortunato commento, ma ora che cosa poteva dire ad Han per salvare la situazione?

«Uhm, uhm… si vede che non porta più rancore per il passato…», lei tentò di far finta di niente, lo guardò di sfuggita e non fu per niente rassicurata dal suo sorriso.

«Già, immagino che anche lui, come me, ci abbia messo una pietra sopra! – disse ironicamente – Però volevo sottoporre alla tua attenzione le parole '_finalmente ritrovato_'. Si può sapere che diavolo vuol dire?», le chiese apertamente, inarcando un sopracciglio, alla ricerca di una spiegazione.

La principessa lo guardò prima minacciosamente, poi si rese conto di non avere alternativa, meglio raccontargli la verità, o almeno una parte di essa, dato che ormai c'era poco da salvare.

«Non c'è niente di complicato da spiegare, ti ho semplicemente usato come scusa per compiere le mie ricerche in libertà. Fine della storia.», rispose con un'alzata di spalle.

«Hai usato me???», Han si indicò incredulo.

«Oh senti, sei l'ultimo che mi può fare delle prediche su questo!», sbottò lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Il capitano scoppiò in una sonora risata:

«Tu devi essere pazza! Ma perché proprio io? Con tutte le persone che ci sono nell'universo… Immagino la gioia del principe vedendoti partire alla ricerca di un disgraziato come me… Non è che mi stai usando come scusa anche per il tuo divorzio?», era chiaro che non era quella la risposta che sperava di ottenere.

«Il mio matrimonio non c'entra! – scoppiò lei punta sul vivo – Questa era l'unica maniera per non avere Isolder fra i piedi, la sua presenza avrebbe sicuramente compromesso le mie ricerche».

«Quindi, adesso che mi ha visto, è convinto che la tua missione sia finita, giusto? Che cos'altro ti sei inventata per prorogare la tua libertà?», lui sapeva sempre come portarla all'esasperazione, ma sapeva anche che questo era l'unico modo per farla confessare.

«Non mi sono inventata niente… Gli ho detto semplicemente che avevo bisogno di altro tempo per riflettere…».

«Fantastico! Domani penso che avrò il piacere di vedere il principe di persona. Se ti conoscesse bene quanto me non ti lascerebbe mai del tempo per riflettere! Quando lo fai, soprattutto da sola, sei estremamente pericolosa!».

«Mi dispiace, ma temo che non avrai il piacere di vederlo, mi ha promesso che non interferirà nelle mie decisioni. Vedi, ci sono persone che capiscono quando non è il momento adatto per insistere!», lei era sempre più accigliata, ma non si era resa conto che, così facendo, si stava avvicinando a lui in maniera pericolosa.

«Certo, certo, io non ho sicuramente la sua sensibilità… – commentò lui, ma il suo tono ironico gli fece guadagnare un'ulteriore occhiataccia – Però almeno adesso sarai contenta per un po' visto che ti sei liberata da tutti i tuoi impicci…».

«Non di tutti purtroppo», mormorò pensierosa.

«E perché? Che altro c'è?», Han pensava si riferisse a lui.

«La Regina Madre sta mandando qua un suo inviato per controllarmi. Ufficialmente avrà il compito di tenermi lontana dai pericoli…».

«E dalle tentazioni…», annuì lui con una strana luce negli occhi.

«Non penso che la Regina Madre ti consideri così pericoloso», ma suo malgrado fu contenta nel riconoscere parte dell'antico ed enorme ego di quell'uomo che pensava perduto.

«Io non stavo parlando di me, è il tuo subconscio che continua a collegarmi alla parola '_tentazione_'… », sogghignò lui prendendosi gentilmente gioco di lei.

La sua voce era quasi un sussurro e sul viso aveva stampato quel sorriso storto che tanto lo rendevano attraente. Leia sentì i primi campanelli d'allarme suonarle nella testa mentre lui si avvicinava pericolosamente, in maniera così terribilmente dolce e seducente. Il capitano aveva cambiato tattica e stava sfoderando le sue armi migliori.

«Smettila!», la principessa gli piantò le mani sul petto per allontanarlo, lui arretrò di un passo e poi avanzò di altri due.

«Sembra proprio che questi hapani non si fidino di te».

«Più che altro non si fidano di te…», rispose lei cercando ancora di allontanarlo.

Lui stavolta le prese le mani, la fissò serio e disse:

«E fanno bene!».

Poi un sorriso malizioso tornò ad illuminare il suo volto mentre si allontanava lasciandosi alle spalle una principessa alquanto sbalordita.

"Quell'uomo è diabolico!", pensò Leia voltandosi velocemente verso l'oceano per evitare di guardarlo ulteriormente. In cuor suo però era piacevolmente sorpresa dal loro ultimo scambio di battute, anche se questo rischiava di complicare, e di molto, una situazione già parecchio contorta e compromettente.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITOLO 18**

«Allora Luke, ci sono degli sviluppi?», Jessa si avvicinò al cavaliere Jedi con fare complice.

«Purtroppo non abbiamo scoperto ancora niente sui mandanti del progetto, però sto studiando un piano per intrufolarci nella nave cargo ed arrivare direttamente alla loro base», le rispose Luke mentre congedava un soldato dopo avergli dato le ultime istruzioni.

«Sì certo, questo lo sapevo già… io intendevo altri _sviluppi_?», lei ammiccò con la testa alle due figure in lontananza appoggiate al parapetto, rivolgendogli uno sguardo eloquente.

«Ah… quegli _sviluppi_… – il volto di Luke si illuminò – Beh, sì, direi che stiamo facendo dei progressi».

«Uhm, a me pare che stiano litigando di nuovo», Jessa era un po' scettica di fronte all'ottimismo di lui.

«Sì, ovviamente… però questo è un litigare diverso, credimi, io ho una certa esperienza nel campo!», le disse in tono convinto e con un sorrisetto vagamente allusivo.

Lei scoppiò a ridere al pensiero del tranquillo cavaliere Jedi preso in mezzo alle continue litigate di Han e Leia, nei bei tempi che furono.

«Ti credo, ti credo… ma spiegami, in che cosa differisce questo battibecco dai precedenti?», chiese incuriosita.

«Beh vedi, è stato lui ad andarla a cercare e le ha offerto da mangiare…», Luke la invitò a spostarsi in modo da poterli vedere meglio, ma senza farsi notare.

«E' stato lui? Non ci posso credere!», Jessa spalancò gli occhi allibita, ma poi tornò a concentrarsi sul suo racconto.

«Ti giuro che è così… Da quando Han ha parlato con Isolder qualcosa è cambiato…», le disse con aria meditabonda.

«Di cosa pensi che si tratti?»

«Del vero motivo per il quale siamo sbarcati su Urdur», replicò lui facendosi improvvisamente serio.

«Dunque il vostro obiettivo non è scoprire le origini di questo complotto?», lei lo guardò sospettosa.

«Sì certo, ma ovviamente non potevamo dire ad Isolder dei nostri sospetti riguardo sua madre, inoltre dovevamo evitare che il principe ci accompagnasse in questa missione e così…».

Jessa aprì la bocca sbalordita:

«… E così gli avete detto che ritrovare Han era il vostro obiettivo?».

«Esatto», rispose semplicemente.

«Ma è una pazzia! – esclamò lei sempre più sorpresa – Immagino che Isolder non l'abbia presa molto bene…».

«Non molto… – ammise lui scrollando le spalle – ma in fondo qualcosa di vero c'è; noi speravamo che Han fosse in possesso di qualche informazione in più e che ci fornisse la sua collaborazione… E poi è tempo che Leia pensi un po' a se stessa».

Lei lo guardò negli occhi per qualche istante e poi gli chiese molto onestamente:

«Ma tu Luke come pensi che finirà?»

«Francamente non lo so… in questo momento ciò che mi sta a cuore è solo ed unicamente il bene di mia sorella», le rispose sostenendo fieramente lo sguardo.

«Anche se in questo modo rischia di mandare all'aria tutto ciò che ha costruito fino ad ora, con molti sacrifici e rinunce?», replicò Jessa per capire fino a che punto il cavaliere fosse disposto ad assecondare la sorella.

«Purtroppo la pace che tanto le è costata sta per saltare in maniera irrimediabile… – tacque un istante come a voler soppesare le parole che stava per pronunciare – E se sarà ancora guerra lei avrà bisogno di tutta la sua forza di volontà per andare avanti e sconfiggere il nemico; deve ritrovare se stessa, e per farlo è obbligata a fare i conti con il passato e con tutto ciò che è rimasto in sospeso». Il suo sguardo si era fatto di colpo profondamente serio e pensieroso.

«Prova ancora dei sentimenti per Han?», solo ora Jessa si rendeva conto pienamente della complessità di quella situazione.

«Questo sta a lei scoprirlo – le rispose francamente – Io non interferirò di certo nelle sue decisioni, come del resto non ho mai fatto in passato però…. – si bloccò un attimo quando vide i due litiganti improvvisamente vicini – però con lui è stata veramente felice, nonostante il loro legame molto particolare, nessuno è mai riuscito ad arrivare dove è arrivato Han, questo prima o poi sarà costretta ad ammetterlo».

«Ehi, hai visto anche tu che scena? – lo interruppe Jessa a mezza bocca, ed essendosi accorta che il capitano si stava avvicinando, gli sussurrò con fare cospiratore – Meglio se facciamo finta di niente… Però hai ragione, è un litigio diverso dal solito, lui sta sorridendo e sembra di buon umore…».

«Lo conosci molto bene anche tu vedo… – Luke sorrise facendole l'occhiolino – Dunque, noi stavamo parlando del piano per intrufolarci sul cargo, giusto?», disse ad alta voce per farsi sentire da Han.

«Sì certo, dove eravamo rimasti?», Jessa accettò di stare al gioco del cavaliere Jedi.

«Comunque anche lei sta sorridendo ed è di buon umore…», le confidò lui in un orecchio per non farsi sentire dal capitano Solo.

«E come lo sai?», gli domandò lei in un sussurro, Leia era girata verso il mare ed era impossibile vedere il suo volto da quella posizione.

«Lo sento», le rispose Luke con un sorriso che lasciava intendere molto.

«Allora ragazzi, avete trovato un modo per intrufolarci nel cargo?», il capitano Solo aveva raggiunto Luke e Jessa; i due si scambiarono un'occhiata complice vedendolo così euforico, ma fecero finta di niente.

«Direi che siamo a buon punto. Jessa e io stavamo appunto finendo di chiarire gli ultimi dettagli», disse Luke in tono convinto e Jessa dovette girarsi dall'altra parte per non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia, ma stranamente Han sembrò non accorgersi di nulla.

«Ah bene, non vedo l'ora di entrare in azione, sono stufo di rimanermene qua con le mani in mano, che cosa proponete di fare?», al capitano evidentemente era tornata anche la voglia di fare e di mettersi in mostra, il che con tutta probabilità avrebbe rappresentato una grossa fonte di guai.

«Dobbiamo cercare di rubare una navetta da scarico e poi, una volta all'interno del cargo, dobbiamo cercare di mescolarci agli imperiali, almeno fino alla loro base, che ne dici? E' abbastanza pericoloso per te?»

«Rubare una navetta da scarico? – gli occhi del contrabbandiere si erano già illuminati al pensiero – Fai conto che sia già cosa fatta! In quanti andremo?», gli chiese con la stessa espressione di un bambino a cui si regala un dono meraviglioso.

«Meno siamo e meglio è, non voglio correre rischi inutili, andremo tu ed io», il cavaliere Jedi abbassò lo sguardo per non incontrare quello di Jessa, sapeva che la sua esclusione non le avrebbe fatto piacere.

«No, non potete tenermi fuori! – intervenne lei con piglio deciso – Verrò anch'io con voi!», esclamò seccata per essersi sentita messa da parte.

«Luke ha ragione, è molto pericoloso… e poi non ci sono donne nelle basi imperiali, come potremmo nascondere la tua presenza?», disse pazientemente Han tentando di farla ragionare.

«Potrei far finta di essere un droide, ce ne sono certi che non si distinguono dagli esseri umani…» rispose lei con convinzione, e i suoi occhi rivelavano già quale sarebbe stata la risposta che si aspettava.

«Questo è vero. – ammise il contrabbandiere – Ehi Luke, tu cosa ne dici? Jessa potrebbe sempre esserci utile…», mormorò sentendosi messo alle strette.

«Io non sono molto d'accordo, però se proprio insisti…», il cavaliere Jedi non era convinto, ma riconosceva che l'aiuto di Jessa poteva essere determinante.

«Okay, allora è deciso, vengo anch'io», Jessa troncò il discorso senza dare la possibilità agli altri due di replicare.

«Bene, ora ci resta la parte più difficile: obbligare vostra altezza a restare qui… Chi glielo dice?», il pirata sapeva benissimo che nessuno si sarebbe offerto per questo arduo compito.

«Non c'è bisogno che nessuno mi dica niente, le orecchie per sentire le ho anch'io!», la principessa si manifestò improvvisamente dietro le sue spalle; lui avrebbe preferito mordersi la lingua, per ciò che aveva appena detto, tuttavia la accolse con un sorriso smagliante e disinvolto.

«Ma, vostra grazia, così faresti solo il gioco degli imperiali! Se ci beccano là dentro tu sarai la prima a rimetterci. E poi io e Luke abbiamo già troppe cose da tenere sotto controllo, non c'è il tempo per guardare anche te…», ma Han sapeva benissimo che era inutile cercare di dissuaderla. Le donne! A volte stentava davvero a capirle… specie una, in particolare.

«Forse è più probabile che accada il contrario!!!», rispose lei con aria sfrontata, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, senza alcun timore.

Lui stava già per replicare, ma fu bloccato da Luke:

«A questo punto tre o quattro non fa differenza, mentre stiamo qui a discutere gli imperiali potrebbero già aver finito di scaricare la merce e allora dovremmo aspettare un nuovo cargo», disse lui in tono pratico.

Leia lanciò uno sguardo di sfida ad Han, questi cominciò a borbottare qualcosa, ma fu zittito nuovamente dal cavaliere Jedi che tagliò corto:

«Basta così! Ormai è deciso! Anche Leia verrà con noi… Sai benissimo che è più cocciuta di un mulo e che è impossibile farla ragionare, sarebbe solo tempo perso».

Questa volta il capitano non obiettò, ma la principessa lanciò al fratello un'occhiata tale da raggelare il sangue.

Luke sorrise divertito e scambiò uno sguardo complice con Jessa, aveva l'impressione che quella nuova avventura avrebbe riservato molte sorprese.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITOLO 19**

Sulla grossa nave cargo imperiale c'era un gran movimento di soldati e di droidi addetti allo scarico della corteccia di baki, dunque non fu difficile per i quattro infiltrati mescolarsi a loro passando inosservati. Luke e Han erano vestiti da semplici manovali mentre Leia e Jessa indossavano le armature bianche tipiche dei soldati imperiali.

«Prega Dio che non vi facciano mettere in riga, altrimenti si accorgeranno subito di te», Han non perdeva occasione per punzecchiare la principessa: nonostante l'armatura fosse uguale per tutti i soldati, Leia era più piccola di parecchi centimetri rispetto agli altri e quindi, in mezzo al gruppo, risultava facilmente individuabile.

«Tu pensa a lavorare schiavo, se ti vedono scherzare con una guardia si insospettiranno… se vuoi ti punto il fucile blaster così ti immedesimi meglio nel ruolo!», sogghignò lei perfidamente.

«Agli ordini vostra altezza – borbottò Han lanciandole un'occhiata di sfida – sei sempre molto convincente con un fucile blaster in mano! Ma ricordati che se riusciremo ad arrivare alla base nemica i ruoli si invertiranno, tu sarai il droide schiavo e io il padrone…», il pirata stava già pregustando l'idea.

«Per fortuna il mio padrone sarà Luke, non potrei mai accettare di prendere ordini da te», replicò lei piccata.

«Ehi voi due, la volete smettere?! Così ci scopriranno tutti! Venite, andiamo di qua…», Luke prese in mano la situazione prima che degenerasse.

Il grosso cargo cominciò a muoversi e dopo pochi minuti entrò in iperspazio; Jessa sperava che le piccole trasmittenti che aveva nascosto all'interno della nave fossero sufficienti per rilevare la loro posizione e permettere così agli altri membri della squadra di seguirli a distanza.

Durante il viaggio gli operai tornarono ai loro alloggi mentre i soldati rimasero nelle loro posizioni di controllo, quindi Luke ed Han per qualche tempo furono costretti a separarsi da Jessa e Leia.

«Ma come faremo a ritrovarle? In mezzo a tutti quei soldati è impossibile riconoscerle…», il contrabbandiere era preoccupato, non voleva lasciare le due donne da sole.

«Non hai appena detto che Leia è facilmente riconoscibile tra tutti i soldati?», Luke sentiva la tensione del suo compagno, ma per il momento era tutto sotto controllo.

«Sì certo, ma non posso misurare con il metro ogni soldato che passa… ce ne sono centinaia qua dentro!», rispose osservandosi attorno con aria guardinga.

«Stai tranquillo, andrà tutto bene, sono in grado di badare a loro stesse», il cavaliere Jedi gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per calmarlo.

«Oh, quello è sicuro, è solo che… non mi piace, ecco tutto», mormorò pensieroso.

«Userò la Forza per contattare Leia, una volta scesi ci riuniremo in un posto sicuro».

«Ah già, avevo dimenticato i vostri trucchetti, – ammise Han – anche lei ora è un Jedi?», si informò fingendo noncuranza.

«Purtroppo no, non ha mai terminato la fase di addestramento, i Jedi non sono ben visti dagli hapani…», Luke era molto avvilito per questo.

«Io non riesco a capire… – il pirata scosse la testa rabbioso – Non esiste al mondo persona più cocciuta di lei, come può essersi lasciata soggiogare così, senza opporre resistenza, senza combattere. Io… Io non…», le parole stentavano ad arrivare, ma fortunatamente Luke non ne aveva bisogno per capire ciò che il suo compagno intendeva dirgli.

«Ti sbagli, lei sta combattendo, ma in silenzio. E credimi, è molto più difficile così, soprattutto per una persona con il suo temperamento», gli disse seriamente.

«Sì ma… Insomma… Sai benissimo quanto era importante per me e sai anche quanto mi sia costato rinunciare a lei… – di colpo i suoi occhi si velarono di tristezza e di profondo rimpianto – Io… Io mi sento esplodere il fegato dalla rabbia vedendo che il mio sacrificio è stato del tutto inutile!», mormorò abbassando leggermente lo sguardo per non mostrare la propria debolezza, per non far trapelare quel sentimento vero e sincero che in realtà non si era mai spezzato.

«No, non è stato inutile. La pace che tanto desiderava è stata raggiunta e questo è anche grazie a te, – il cavaliere Jedi fissò l'amico dritto negli occhi con sincerità – francamente penso sia giunto il momento di chiarirvi, metti da parte l'orgoglio e parla con lei come stai facendo adesso con me, dimostrale quello che senti, senza timore, dille ciò che pensi realmente e tutti e due vi libererete di un grosso peso credimi…».

Il capitano però non sembrava affatto convinto, mentre scuoteva la testa con aria impotente disse a denti stretti:

«Dai Luke, non prendiamoci in giro, lo sai anche tu che questa pace durerà ancora per poco… – le sue previsioni erano tutt'altro che rosee – E poi cosa vuoi che le dica? Lei ha fatto la sua scelta e io sono fuori, punto e a capo. Che altro c'è da dire?», era ancora accecato dal rancore e non riusciva a cogliere quello che per gli altri era ovvio.

«Parlale del tuo sacrificio e del motivo che ti ha spinto a farlo, dille com'è stata la tua vita in questi ultimi anni e che cosa hai pensato quando l'hai rivista…», gli rispose Luke con estrema semplicità.

«E per quale ragione dovrei dirle queste cose? Non voglio la sua compassione! – Han era visibilmente agitato e stava cominciando ad attirare l'attenzione delle guardie – Non voglio la sua pena! Prova a guardarmi… – esclamò alzando il tono della voce e allargando le braccia – Ho forse l'aspetto di uno che ha trascorso gli ultimi anni a spassarsela? E' passato troppo tempo e siamo molto cambiati tutti e due… se non ha capito il motivo del mio gesto allora tanto meno lo capirà adesso, ormai è troppo tardi», replicò seccamente, in tono duro.

«Capirà! – Luke gli sussurrò cercando di farlo ragionare in maniera un po' più ottimistica – E se avrà compassione di te l'avrà anche per se stessa, perché la sua situazione non è molto diversa dalla tua… – gli posò di nuovo una mano sulla spalla, guardandolo con franchezza – Mi raccomando però, non lasciare che ritorni su Hapes senza averle parlato, potreste non avere più l'occasione di farlo in futuro, fidati».

Han lo guardò poco convinto senza dire una parola: forse il suo amico aveva ragione, ma come affrontare questo delicato argomento senza ferirla e senza perdere quel poco che rimaneva del suo orgoglio?

L'allarme di uscita dall'iperspazio risuonò in tutti i corridoi del cargo, i due amici si guardarono l'un l'altro negli occhi come per farsi coraggio a vicenda e poi, con passo deciso, si unirono agli altri operai e si prepararono allo sbarco.

Il paesaggio era abbastanza familiare al cavaliere Jedi, quell'atmosfera tetra e lo squallore del deserto circostante non lasciavano ombra di dubbio: si trovavano su Kalist VI, un pianeta nascosto nella piccola regione del Deep Core sul quale era installata una grossa base imperiale.

Luke aveva già svolto una missione per conto della Ribellione su quel pianeta mentre Han, pur conoscendolo di fama, aveva sempre evitato di avvicinarsi troppo a quella zona.

«Vieni, seguiamo gli altri», Luke invitò il suo compagno a tenergli dietro.

«Questo posto non mi piace neanche un po' – mormorò il capitano dandosi un'occhiata intorno – Prova a guardare gli armamenti… si direbbe che si stiano preparando ad una guerra». Han osservò un grosso cantiere poco distante da loro dove stavano assemblando dei camminatori imperiali di ultima generazione.

«Temo che lo scopo sia proprio quello purtroppo… che cosa te ne pare di quelli?», Luke indicò con lo sguardo una squadra di caccia TIE in fase di addestramento.

«Sono più grossi… è anche molto più agili del solito… – Han li guardò preoccupato – Spero che Jessa sia riuscita a piazzare tutte le trasmittenti, la Nuova Repubblica deve essere avvertita al più presto riguardo questa nuova minaccia, non c'è tempo da perdere!».

Giunti in prossimità di un grosso capannone Luke cercò di mettersi in contatto con Leia ed avvertì la sua presenza poco distante da loro.

"Sorella dove sei? Qui vicino a me ho una persona molto in pena per voi… e soprattutto per te, piccolo soldato", le comunicò tramite il pensiero.

"Mi stupisco che non abbia già fatto saltare qualche allarme, tienilo buono un altro po', stiamo arrivando… ti vedo, sono nel gruppo di soldati che si sta avvicinando dalla destra… Ehi, ma dove diavolo ha trovato quell'uniforme?", Leia si stupì vedendo Han con la divisa ufficiale dell'esercito imperiale.

"Frutto di non so quali traffici illeciti… Fa la sua figura non trovi?", il cavaliere Jedi continuò il loro dialogo privato.

"Sì, lo ammetto… però ora dagli retta prima che si agiti troppo!", nonostante tutto, teneva alla sua incolumità.

«Allora? Ti ha risposto? Dove sono di preciso?», Han stava strattonando la tuta di Luke rivolgendogli occhiatacce eloquenti, odiava non poter partecipare alla loro particolare conversazione.

«Stanno arrivando, sono in mezzo a questa squadra di soldati», gli rispose sorridendo.

«E ci hanno visto?», il capitano non riusciva a trattenere la sua impazienza.

«Ma certo, come si può non notare un ufficiale così affascinante!».

A questo punto Han capì la vera natura della conversazione tra i due fratelli e, rivolgendosi al suo compagno, ma parlando abbastanza forte per farsi sentire dai due soldati fermi davanti a loro, si lamentò del fatto che i pantaloni rigonfi, tipici della divisa imperiale, non mettevano adeguatamente in risalto il suo fondoschiena.

Uno dei due soldati si mise a ridere, l'altro, quello più piccolo, impugnò saldamente il fucile blaster, indeciso se sparare prima al capitano o a suo fratello!

«Soldato, posa quell'arma… – la ammonì Han con un sorrisetto di scherno – Ti avevo detto che prima o poi le gerarchie sarebbero cambiate!».

Il soldato si rimise sull'attenti, la maschera impediva di vedere il bel volto della principessa, ma Han poteva indovinare perfettamente la sua espressione in quel momento e si compiacque nel saperla fortemente irritata nei suoi confronti.

«Venite, dobbiamo trovare un'uniforme anche per Luke e un posto tranquillo per _trasformarvi_ in drodi, segnali positivi dalle trasmittenti?», il capitano prese in mano la situazione.

«Sì, fortunatamente è andato tutto per il meglio, – rispose Jessa – fra poche ore anche gli altri saranno qui. Ho già dato ordine di nascondere il Falcon e l'astronave di Luke in un luogo sicuro su questo pianeta, così non avremo problemi in caso di fuga».

«Perfetto soldato, ottimo lavoro».

Il gruppo nuovamente riunito si diresse verso un capannone poco distante per trovare un luogo abbastanza appartato da permettere alle due donne di liberarsi dalle armature e trasformarsi così in falsi droidi, nel frattempo Luke ed Han assalirono un malcapitato ufficiale per impadronirsi della sua uniforme.

«Ehi, siete fantastiche, sfido chiunque a capire che non siete droidi!», Luke era sbalordito dallo straordinario lavoro delle due donne, il loro trucco era curato nei minimi dettagli ed era veramente difficile capire che, sotto quei volti coperti di patina argentata, c'erano due persone vere.

«Anche tu stai bene con la divisa – si complimentò Jessa – peccato che abbia quel difetto sui pantaloni che già conosciamo…».

Luke sorrise alla sua allusione, Leia scosse la testa mentre Han aggiunse:

«La forma dei pantaloni non mi preoccupa in questo momento… tanto so benissimo che nessun ufficiale imperiale è in grado di competere con il mio fascino!», disse con l'aria di chi è perfettamente sicuro e consapevole delle proprie doti.

«Ma fammi il piacere, – sbottò finalmente Leia – vogliamo andare o no? Non puoi rimanere qui una giornata a rimirarti capitano! E poi è tempo che ti renda conto che non c'è niente di così eccezionale in te… », tagliò corto.

«Molto bene, – lo sguardo di Han era pieno di malizia – allora seguimi molto da vicino dolcezza e vedrai che presto cambierai idea».

Leia scosse nuovamente la testa, ma fortunatamente il colore della patina coprì il rossore del suo viso, lui l'aveva chiamata 'dolcezza' come era solito fare un tempo e quello sguardo che le aveva rivolto… beh, doveva ammettere che effettivamente qualcosa di eccezionale l'aveva!


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITOLO 20**

Dopo parecchi minuti passati nell'anticamera dell'ufficio del generale i due ufficiali, accompagnati dai loro droidi, vennero ricevuti con la scusa di un'importante e segretissima informazione da dare solo ed esclusivamente al capo della base.

Il capitano Stozis e i suoi tre assistenti avevano reso quell'attesa assai penosa, in particolare sembravano molto interessati ai due droidi accompagnatori:

«Per la miseria, li fanno sempre più somiglianti agli umani, dove li avete trovati?», disse girando attorno a Jessa e Leia e guardandole con circospezione.

«Appartengono alla Nuova Repubblica, li abbiamo confiscati in un loro avamposto dopo averlo raso al suolo», ad Han non piaceva per niente quell'uomo.

«La Nuova Repubblica… – ripeté Stozis continuando a scrutare le due donne – Speriamo che questi non siano due esemplari unici… mi piacerebbe molto averne uno tutto per me», disse con un sogghigno.

Neanche a Leia piaceva quell'uomo e trovava particolarmente difficile far finta di non provare alcun senso di repulsione, per fortuna la porta dell'ufficio si spalancò ed una voce dall'interno li accolse dicendo:

«Scusate l'attesa, ma la vostra visita è alquanto inaspettata, quali sono le informazioni che mi dovete dare?», il generale Taydril aveva modi insolitamente gentili per essere un imperiale.

«Sono informazioni riservate e devo essere certo che vengano consegnate solo ed esclusivamente a lei signore», Luke si fece avanti come portavoce.

«Capisco, allora non ti dispiacerà se i droidi e il capitano…»

«Faer signore», Han si inventò sul momento il suo nome.

«… il capitano Faer – continuò il generale – resteranno fuori ad aspettarti, sei d'accordo?».

«Sì, certo», non era quello che aveva sperato il cavaliere Jedi, ma dopotutto andava bene così, l'importante era poter star solo con Taydril e riuscire a leggergli la mente senza che ci fossero altri imperiali di mezzo e poi, dato il comportamento del capitano Stozis, forse era meglio che Han rimanesse con Jessa e Leia.

«Molto bene, accomodati», il generale gli fece cenno di entrare.

«Gaeriel… – Luke si rivolse a Leia, il suo droide – tu resta con il capitano Faer. Fino a quando non ti avrò fatto riparare i circuiti di orientamento è meglio che non te ne vada in giro da sola», disse guardandola in modo eloquente.

«Sì signore, seguire il capitano Faer, ricevuto», Leia trattenne a stento una risata mentre rispondeva con la stessa cadenza di D-3BO. Inoltre suo fratello l'aveva chiamata Gaeriel, come la senatrice di Bakura, uno dei suoi amori impossibili… tutto sommato era un gesto carino da parte sua dare quel nome al proprio droide.

La porta si chiuse dietro le spalle di Luke, i suoi tre compagni gli augurarono mentalmente buona fortuna, ma il problema ora era far passare il tempo, soprattutto perché Stozis era rimasto con loro.

«Capitano Faer, che ne dice di farci un giro di visita alla nostra base? E' mai stato qui?»

Han rimase spiazzato dalla sua proposta, ma decise di cogliere al volo l'occasione: tutto era meglio piuttosto che rimanersene lì ad aspettare.

«No, non ho mai avuto il piacere, ma… accetto volentieri. Gaeriel e… Bria, venite con me», disse in tono asciutto.

Le due donne si scambiarono un'occhiata di comprensione: Bria era il nome della prima ragazza di Han…

«Sì signore», risposero all'unisono nel modo più serio possibile.

La visita durò qualche ora, Han aveva sfoderato il suo repertorio migliore per tenere buono Stozis e nel frattempo erano riusciti a ricavare anche qualche informazione utile: avevano scoperto dove si trovava l'area di raccolta dati ed erano riusciti a farsi un'idea dei vari sistemi di sicurezza adottati e di come fare per raggirarli.

«Mi stavo chiedendo se il colloquio con il generale sia finito…», Han guardò l'orologio, non ne poteva più della compagnia di quell'insulso essere.

Ormai era a corto di argomenti: avevano parlato dell'efficienza dell'Impero, dell'imminente vendetta, dell'inettitudine dei governanti della Nuova Repubblica, delle loro rispettive scuole di addestramento, ora non sapeva davvero come continuare quell'inutile conversazione.

Han gli aveva raccontato per filo e per segno tutto il percorso fatto all'accademia imperiale, chiaramente sorvolando la parte relativa la sua espulsione, includendo molti particolari che erano del tutto ignoti anche a Jessa e Leia.

La principessa evitava di guardarlo, ma in quel momento sentiva crescere una forte ammirazione nei suoi confronti. Sapeva bene quanto odiasse parlare del suo passato, la vita del giovane capitano Solo non era mai stata ricca di soddisfazioni e di gioie, ma per rispondere alle domandi insistenti e meticolose di Stozis era obbligato a rivangare tutti i ricordi che aveva di quel periodo.

"A volte sei un uomo fantastico…", il cuore di Leia batteva più forte al pensiero che lui stesse facendo tutto questo per aiutare la Nuova Repubblica, anche se, doveva ammettere, nemmeno quella era stata in grado di riconoscere pienamente il suo valore anzi, l'aveva usato e poi abbandonato al suo destino trattandolo peggio degli imperiali… o meglio, era stata lei, la principessa Leia, ad averlo sacrificato per la Nuova Repubblica.

"Se solo potessi tornare indietro per darti il giusto merito… e invece mi sono comportata da degna figlia di Darth Vader… e ho fatto proprio un bel lavoro…", un nodo amaro le stava salendo alla gola; piano piano una triste consapevolezza si stava facendo largo fra i suoi pensieri, tuttavia sapeva che non era ancora il momento per darle libero sfogo.

«Capitano Faer, non vorrà già andarsene… prima deve assolutamente vedere una cosa», gli rispose Stozis mentre lo conduceva in un'area nascosta della base.

Giunti davanti ad una piattaforma panoramica l'imperiale fece aprire l'oblò per permettere al suo ospite di ammirare le meraviglie contenute nella stanza accanto: un immenso e popolato harem molto simile a quello gestito da Jabba the Hutt su Tatooine.

«Le piaccono le donne capitano Fear?», lo sguardo di Stozis era assai lussurioso.

«Ma certo», replicò convinto Han, pur preoccupato per la piega che stava prendendo il discorso.

«Là sotto ce n'è per tutti i gusti, se la vostra permanenza dovesse protrarsi per un po'…beh ecco saprà dove poter passare delle piacevoli serate», gli disse lanciandogli un sorrisetto complice.

Han ne rimase nauseato.

«La ringrazio per la preziosa dritta», il pirata era sempre più nervoso vedendo l'altro avvicinarsi a Jessa per accarezzarle il viso.

«Sa, questi droidi sarebbero l'ideale per servire là dentro, certo ci vorrebbe una bella pulita… – Stozis si guardò la mano e vide che era sporca di grigio – Che cos'è questa roba?».

«Oh capitano, è meglio non toccarle… vengono utilizzate per qualsiasi tipo di lavoro, ma devo ammettere che il loro igiene non viene curato più di tanto…».

Stozis ritrasse prontamente la mano disgustato e le due donne trassero un respiro di sollievo, anche se il peggio doveva ancora venire.

«Andiamo capitano Fear, non mi dica che non ha mai approfondito l'anatomia di questi droidi…».

Han si sentì gelare il sangue, l'altro si era infilato dei guanti di pelle per non sporcarsi ed ora stava dedicando la sua attenzione a Leia.

«No! – fu la sua risposta secca – Non sono malato fino a questo punto!», la mascella era serrata e le mani strette a pugno; il solo sguardo sarebbe bastato per incenerire chiunque, ma Stozis non colse l'avvertimento e proseguì la sua ispezione.

La principessa sentì il suo alito fetido mentre si chinava per annusare il suo profumo.

"Che la Forza mi aiuti!", pensò Leia in preda al panico: se avesse reagito sarebbe stata la fine per tutti, li avrebbero scoperti e sbattuti in prigione e allora nessuno sarebbe più riuscito a fermare l'Impero.

"Devo stare calma, devo pensare al bene della Nuova Repubblica, devo pensare solo a questo sì…", ma mentre cercava di concentrarsi le mani di Stozis si muovevano sul suo corpo.

«Questa pelle è liscia come la seta e questo profumo è così delicato…», sussurrò viscidamente l'imperiale, soffermandosi su ogni punto, con un'attenzione talmente morbosa da farle accapponare la pelle.

«Capitano, mi faccia il piacere! Non vorrà approfittare dei miei droidi quando ha a disposizione tutto quel ben di Dio laggiù. La prego, mi mostri i segreti di quel posto», Han gli strappò la mano da Leia e cercò di allontanarlo, ma Stozis si divincolò dalla presa e tornò all'attacco.

«Non abbiate fretta capitano Faer, prima voglio soddisfare la mia curiosità riguardo i vostri deliziosi assistenti». Il volto del contrabbandiere si faceva sempre più buio.

Di nuovo Leia sentì le sue mani muoversi su di lei, sul viso, sui capelli, sul collo…

"Forza aiutami ti prego! Se solo riuscissi ad entrare nella mente di quest'uomo come fa Luke! Devo riuscire a concentrarmi, devo escludere tutto ciò che ho intorno e sentire solo la mia mente… è così che mi ha insegnato Luke", chiuse gli occhi e cercò di ricordare le parole del fratello.

Intanto la mano di Stozis aveva trovato un varco nella sua camicia…

«Caspita, è stupefacente la perfezione di queste creature! Simili agli umani in tutto e per tutto…», l'imperiale provava gusto vedendo il suo ospite sbiancare per la collera.

"Sta calma, sta calma, sta calma… – si ripeteva la principessa – il destino della Nuova Repubblica dipende da questo… non ci pensare, non ci pensare, non ci pensare… pensa alla Forza, a quanto grande e potente essa sia… a quanto sarebbe bello se si manifestasse proprio in questo momento…", ma la Forza non era con lei e la mano di Stozis si faceva sempre più invadente.

"Vorrei essere come mio padre… sì, come Darth Vader! Oh, Dio mio, non avrei mai pensato di arrivare fino a questo punto! Vorrei investire questo tizio con un'ondata di Forza tale da polverizzarlo nel cosmo… vorrei… vorrei", gocce di sudore freddo le scendevano lente lungo le tempie.

D'un tratto però non avvertì più lo sgradito contatto della mano sulla sua pelle e quando aprì gli occhi vide l'imperiale rotolarsi per terra tenendosi il volto, qualcosa di molto più concreto della Forza l'aveva colpito in piena faccia e gli aveva rotto due denti.

Han non aveva resistito all'impellente desiderio di dargli un pugno fatto come si deve, aveva sopportato fin troppo le manovre di quell'idiota facendo appello a tutto l'autocontrollo che possedeva, ma vedere la mano di quell'essere viscido su di Leia lo aveva fatto letteralmente impazzire.

Ora però il loro gioco era stato scoperto.

Il capitano Stozis, dopo essersi reso conto dell'accaduto, fece scattare l'allarme generale e ordinò di imprigionare gli impostori.

«Ora avvertiremo il generale Taydril, intanto chiudeteli in prigione… Tutti tranne questo, – disse indicando il contrabbandiere – per lui ho in serbo un trattamento speciale!», disse passandosi una mano sulla bocca sanguinante e guardandolo con aria terribilmente vendicativa.

«Fantastico, – lo derise Han fissandolo con aria sfrontata – avrò ancora il piacere della sua compagnia!».

«Risparmia il fiato capitano Faer! Quando avrò finito con te non avrai più tanta voglia di scherzare! Portateli via!».


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITOLO 21**

I tre vennero separati ed ognuno prese una direzione diversa. Jessa fu portata nelle prigioni del lato ovest della base e, con sua grande sorpresa, trovò Luke lì ad attenderla.

«Mio Dio Luke, che ci fai qui? Speravo fossi riuscito a scappare».

«Il generale Taydril e tutti gli altri sapevano che eravamo degli infiltrati fin dall'inizio, hanno giocato un po' con noi e poi ci hanno smascherato», le rispose il cavaliere Jedi con calma.

«Ma come, vuoi dire che non è stata colpa di Han?... Che comunque ha tutta la mia comprensione…», mormorò a voce più bassa.

«No, non è stata colpa sua. Qualcuno mandato da Hapes aveva già avvertito Taydril del nostro arrivo, almeno questo è quello che sono riuscito a leggergli nella mente, ma non penso che sappiano che io sono un Jedi».

«E non sanno nemmeno di Leia?», chiese Jessa speranzosa.

«Questo purtroppo non lo so… Dobbiamo sbrigarci ad uscire di qui ed avvertire gli altri, quali sono le ultime notizie che hai ricevuto?».

«Le astronavi sono state nascoste in una zona paludosa nei pressi dei cantieri adibiti allo stoccaggio delle piante di baki, spero solo che gli imperiali non le scoprano prima di noi. Sfortunatamente ho perso tutti i contatti dopo che ci hanno scoperto», disse con espressione sconsolata.

«E' lo stesso, vedrai che ce la faremo!», Luke aveva già un piano per evadere e lo espose a Jessa, in attesa del momento migliore per colpire.

«Eccoti sistemato! Adesso tornatene dal tuo droide!».

Alcuni soldati sollevarono di peso Han per poi sbatterlo senza troppe cerimonie nella cella assieme a Leia. Subito dopo se ne andarono azionando le sbarre al laser e lasciando i due prigionieri in isolamento nell'ala est della base, esattamente sul lato opposto rispetto Luke e Jessa.

«Il mio droide? – Han sorrise quando riuscì a mettere a fuoco la sua compagna di cella, evidentemente quegli stupidi imperiali avevano male interpretato i loro ruoli – Ehi ragazzi, qui c'è stato uno sbaglio, questo non è il mio droide!», gridò per farsi sentire dalle guardie, le costole incrinate però non gli permettevano di scoppiare a ridere come avrebbe voluto, per cui cercò di mettersi a sedere per respirare meglio.

«Ma stai zitto una buona volta, guarda come ti hanno ridotto…», Leia si avvicinò a lui osservandolo attentamente.

Durante quel paio d'ore di _trattamento speciale_ probabilmente l'avevano pestato a dovere, ma per fortuna non aveva perso il suo senso dell'umorismo:

«Dopo aver sperimentato la carbonite non mi spaventa più niente dolcezza, è solo un naso rotto e qualche costola mal ridotta, ma ho passato di peggio!», le disse con un sorriso spavaldo.

L'aveva fatto di nuovo, pensò Leia, l'aveva chiamata ancora '_dolcezza_' e tutto sommato non le dispiaceva, ma solamente se era lui a farlo.

Lo aiutò a mettersi seduto e poi si immerse nel silenzio della loro cella nel tentativo di trovare le parole per spiegare quello che sentiva di dovergli dire già da un po', ma fino a che punto era disposta a spingersi?

«Coraggio, spara!», Han l'aveva improvvisamente distolta dalle sue riflessioni e non capiva il senso delle sue parole:

«Che vuoi dire?».

«Sei troppo silenziosa, stai pensando a quanto io sia stato idiota per aver fatto saltare tutto il piano, non è così?», le chiese convinto.

«No, non stavo pensando a questo… – gli rispose sorridendo – Comunque per ciò che è accaduto prima non posso incolparti di niente perché stavo per fare la stessa cosa, solo mirando un po' più in basso!».

Il pirata rise nonostante il dolore alle costole, sapeva bene i danni che poteva provocare quella piccola e apparentemente innocua creatura.

«Già però adesso siamo in un bel guaio, sai dove hanno portato Jessa?», le domandò ricomponendosi.

«E' con Luke, sono rinchiusi nella parte opposta della base, ma so che mio fratello ha già pensato a come fuggire, loro non sospettano che sia un Jedi…».

«Molto bene, allora non dobbiamo far altro che aspettare che Luke e Jessa vengano a prenderci e nel frattempo possiamo rilassarci un po', che ne dici principessa?», Han incrociò le mani e le appoggiò dietro la testa per mettersi più comodo contro il muro.

«Con te è impossibile rilassarsi! – ed era evidente che Leia intendesse in tutti i sensi – Comunque non ci verranno mai a prendere, ho dato l'ordine a Luke di avvertire al più presto possibile i più elevati esponenti della Nuova Repubblica riguardo il pericolo imminente che incombe sulla Galassia, non deve perdere del tempo inutile per causa mia».

«Per causa tua no, ma per causa mia sì, accidenti! Non ho intenzione di sacrificarmi per la Nuova Repubblica! Non un'altra volta. Sto ancora accusando le conseguenze della prima!», Han si alzò di scatto con inaspettato vigore date le sue condizioni e si avvicinò a lei.

«Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci», mentì Leia, in realtà era quello il discorso che voleva affrontare, ma sembrava che lui avesse trovato per primo il coraggio d'iniziare.

«Ah no? Non ti è chiaro? Strano, sei stata proprio tu la diretta responsabile, possibile che non ti ricordi?», lui le girò le spalle e si avvicinò alle sbarre per studiare la posizione dei comandi di spegnimento del generatore di energia.

«La decisione l'abbiamo presa in due, o almeno io ho preso la mia parte, tu dov'eri?», gli rinfacciò lei, decisamente non era quello il modo con cui aveva pensato di affrontare l'argomento!

«Tu hai deciso anche per me e la stessa cosa stai facendo ora. Ma io voglio essere libero di decidere il mio destino e di scegliere per cosa vale la pena sacrificarsi. Non capisco perché ti devi sempre mettere in mezzo!», dal fondo della cella racimolò alcuni frammenti di cemento, frutto di chissà quali torture nei confronti dei precedenti occupanti di quell'angusto buco.

«Essere libero… è quello che hai sempre voluto e per questo ti ho lasciato andare, anche se mi è costato molto», forse ammettere le proprie pene poteva aiutare a farlo ragionare.

«Immagino!», Han si tolse la giacca e fece qualche prova di lancio per cercare di colpire il quadro dei comandi.

«Immagini? – Si infuriò lei di fronte alla sua ironia – Immagini un bel corno! Tu sei sparito nel nulla senza neanche darmi il tempo di spiegarti e io per questo provo ancora dispiacere, ma mi rendo conto che è impossibile parlare con te come con le persone normali», ora lo guardava furibonda, con gli occhi fiammeggianti.

«Scusa principessa – le disse allontanandola per paura di colpirla involontariamente – che dovevo fare secondo te? Dovevo starmene lì a guardare mentre tu sposavi un altro? Avevi già Luke come testimone di nozze, io a cosa ti servivo ormai? – le rivolse un sorriso amaro, poi si girò nuovamente dall'altra parte – Credimi, è stato meglio così. La mia vita è stata uno schifo da allora, ma almeno adesso ho la soddisfazione di sentirti dire che comunque per qualcosa mi ricordi: per il dispiacere che ti ho arrecato!».

Lei tornò ad avvicinarsi minacciosa, come poteva essere così insensibile? Continuava a tirare pezzi di cemento senza neanche degnarsi di guardarla in faccia.

«Sì, ho provato dispiacere perché io, al contrario di te, credo in certi valori e quando non riesco a rispettarli mi sento colpevole. Ma in fondo perché perdo tempo tentando di spiegartelo, tu vivi solo per te stesso!», esclamò allargando le braccia, esasperata da quell'ostinazione.

La mira di Han si faceva sempre più precisa tuttavia doveva fare economia perché il materiale a sua disposizione si stava esaurendo velocemente. Si mise a rompere i frammenti più grossi pestandoli sotto i piedi e indubbiamente quella discussione gli dava una forza e una convinzione maggiore nel compiere tale operazione.

«Solo perché non credo nelle stesse cose in cui credi tu non significa che io non abbia dei valori», disse lui evitando di proposito il suo sguardo.

«Ah sì? – lei lo fissò con aria interessata incrociando le braccia sul petto – Allora illustrameli dato che mi sfuggono in questo momento: mi hai salvato la vita sulla Morte Nera per ottenere la ricompensa, sei entrato nell'esercito dell'Alleanza per far colpo su di me e hai abbandonato la Nuova Repubblica quando io ormai non avevo più niente da offrirti…».

«Giusto – stavolta il contrabbandiere interruppe i suoi tentativi per guardarla dritto negli occhi, se questo era davvero quello che pensava non aveva capito niente di lui – E allora non è abbastanza chiaro?».

«L'unica cosa chiara è che non credi nella Nuova Repubblica», la foga del discorso l'avevano portata ad avvicinarsi sempre di più, ora solo la differenza di altezza li separava.

«Eppure è semplice…», Han scosse la testa incredulo.

«Spiegami allora», lo sfidò lei.

«Sei tu…», sbottò picchiettandogli l'indice sulla fronte e stavolta Leia fu costretta ad indietreggiare.

«Io cosa?», disse confusa.

«Tu sei la mia Nuova Repubblica, tu sei l'unica causa in cui credevo – si fermò per un istante, soppesando il significato di quelle parole tanto importanti – …e perdendo te ho perso tutto, ti è chiaro adesso? Più semplice di così! Speravo che andandomene e liberandoti della mia scomoda presenza almeno tu fossi felice, ma mi sbagliavo, – esitò ancora un istante – rivederti e capire che il mio sacrificio è stato del tutto inutile mi fa sentire un fallito, ancora di più di quando ho realizzato che non facevo più parte dei tuoi progetti per il futuro», ammise tristemente.

Appena chiuse la bocca si pentì di quello che le aveva appena confessato, come aveva detto a Luke non voleva la sua pena e la sua compassione… Ma sul viso di Leia non c'era traccia di pena o compassione, la sua espressione era indecifrabile.

Lei non aveva mai sospettato una tale profondità di sentimenti da parte sua, era stata egoista a pensare solamente al proprio dolore ed era rimasta senza parole pensando che, nonostante tutto, quella era la più bella dichiarazione d'amore che avesse mai sentito.

Per pochi ma lunghissimi istanti rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi senza sapere cosa fare, infine Han si voltò nuovamente per riprendere la sua opera. Per un attimo aveva sperato che anche lei si aprisse, che gli dicesse che non era stato solo una breve parentesi nella sua vita, ma evidentemente si sbagliava ancora una volta. Eppure quella luce che aveva attraversato i suoi begli occhi neri… come poteva essere solo compassione?

Il rumore dei sassi contro il quadro comandi continuava regolare, Han era riuscito a spegnere qualche spia, ma purtroppo non aveva ancora colpito il comando di apertura delle celle e ora aveva un'agitazione tale addosso che non riusciva nemmeno lontanamente ad avvicinarsi all'obiettivo, la sua mano non era più ferma come prima, ma tremava impercettibilmente.

Leia era rimasta impietrita a guardarlo, migliaia di parole si affollavano nella sua mente, ma nessuna riusciva a concretizzarsi in suono finché, totalmente fuori controllo, le uscì:

«Scusa».

Lui si fermò un attimo, come se qualcosa lo avesse colpito nel profondo dell'anima, annuì sorridendo e poi, lanciando un altro frammento disse:

«Okay, adesso siamo di nuovo pari, che ne dici se ci mettiamo una bella pietra sopra? Sono troppo vecchio per queste cose!».

In verità non erano ancora alla pari, lei gli aveva porto le sue scuse, ma non aveva ancora espresso tutto ciò che doveva: lui pensava di essere stato lasciato in quanto non più corrisposto, la credeva innamorata di Isolder e non sapeva di quanto si stava sbagliando.

«Sì, ma non è tutto…», ora o mai più pensò Leia.

«Non è tutto? Per Dio che altro ci può essere?», lui si girò sorridendole sollevato, il suo fardello era stato scaricato e ora si sentiva molto meglio.

Guardandola negli occhi però tornò a farsi serio e sentì il suo cuore accelerare i battiti, possibile che l'istinto che lo aveva sempre guidato fosse così abbagliato da lei?

"Lo so, – la sua mente continuava a ripetersi – lo so! Coraggio dimmelo Leia, ti prego…".

«Io…», lei voleva fargli capire quello che provava senza però incoraggiarlo, il passato era passato e, anche se sapeva che la fiamma dell'amore non era del tutto spenta, non poteva permettersi di rovinare quello che aveva costruito fino adesso, con il sacrificio di entrambi.

Han lanciò un pezzo di cemento senza nemmeno prendere la mira, il suo sguardo era fisso su di lei, poteva leggere i suoi pensieri senza avere i poteri eccezionali di Luke e stavolta era certo che non potevano esserci errori di interpretazione in ciò che sentiva.

"Lo so! Lo so quello che stai per dire", lui fissava le sue labbra rimaste leggermente schiuse, aspettava solo di sentire quelle parole e poi…

In quel momento le sbarre laser si disattivarono e rimasero accese solo le luci di emergenza, evidentemente l'ultima scaglia lanciata dal contrabbandiere aveva centrato il bersaglio.

I due si voltarono increduli verso l'entrata aperta della loro cella e poi tornarono a guardarsi in maniera interrogativa.

Anche se desiderava più di ogni altra cosa approfondire l'argomento, Han decise che era meglio sfruttare quell'inaspettato colpo di fortuna:

«Vieni con me altezza, il nostro sacrificio per la Nuova Repubblica può attendere!», le sorrise fiducioso.

Così dicendo la prese per mano e si gettò lungo i corridoi del settore di detenzione, non aveva la più pallida idea di dove andare, ma dopotutto lui era sempre il mago dell'improvvisazione, qualche cosa gli sarebbe di sicuro saltata in mente.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITOLO 22**

«Come prima cosa dobbiamo procurarci dei fucili blaster, abbiamo alle costole mezzo Impero e siamo disarmati», Han odiava non avere a portata di mano la sua pistola.

«Che ne dici di questi?», Leia diede un'occhiata in giro mentre lui era intento a controllare l'eventuale avvicinarsi di soldati dal corridoio di fronte.

La principessa aveva trovato un piccolo deposito di armi e stava facendo scorta.

«Wow altezza, in certe occasioni ti adoro!», gli occhi di Han si illuminarono vedendo tutta quella merce a sua disposizione. Andò per afferrare il fucile che gli stava porgendo Leia, ma all'ultimo momento lei lo allontanò dalla sua portata e con un sopracciglio inarcato gli chiese:

«Solo in certe occasioni?».

Stava decisamente scherzando col fuoco, di questo ne era consapevole, però da quanto tempo non si sentiva così bene? L'avventura e il pericolo avevano risvegliato l'essere combattente dentro di lei, aveva passato troppi anni rinchiusa in un palazzo trattata come un bicchiere di cristallo, e adesso era stanca di quella vita senza rischi e senza emozioni: di colpo le pareva che la sua vera natura stesse tornando prepotentemente allo scoperto.

Senza contare che Han, dopo averle risposto:

«Solo quando non ti comporti da principessa arrogante e da infida diplomatica!», le aveva rivolto un sorriso in grado di sciogliere i ghiacciai perenni di Hot e finalmente lei aveva ammesso con se stessa quanto ancora fosse attratta da quell'uomo.

«Vieni andiamo per di qua», lui aveva preso il fucile e si stava già avventurando in direzione del centro dati, sparando a destra e a sinistra a qualche sventurato soldato.

«Aspetta, ho un'idea… – Leia si era infilata proprio dentro la sala computer dove risiedeva il database dell'intera stazione – Tu coprimi per un po' ed abbi fede».

Han si fermò all'entrata della sala cercando di bloccare l'avanzata dei soldati, per un po' brontolò fra sé chiedendosi che cosa avesse in mente la principessa, poi, vedendola trafficare decisa sui terminali, capì che sapeva il fatto suo e allora l'unica recriminazione che poteva farsi era quella di non essere stato lui, una volta tanto, ad aver avuto l'idea geniale.

«Ecco fatto», lei gli tornò vicina per dare man forte contro i soldati che arrivavano sempre più numerosi.

«Beh, adesso cosa dovrebbe succedere? Esploderà la base? Si spegneranno tutte le luci? Andrà in tilt il sistema di sicurezza? Il pianeta invertirà la sua rotazione?...», lui la guardò con espressione a metà tra il preoccupato e il divertito.

«Niente di tutto questo – gli rispose lei con estrema pacatezza – Ti spiegherò quando avremo un attimo di calma, adesso non mi sembra il caso…», i soldati stavano arrivando sempre più numerosi, ormai anche in due facevano fatica a limitare la loro avanzata.

«Dobbiamo uscire di qui e prendere degli speeder bike, è l'unico modo per arrivare al Falcon… sempre se non l'hanno già trovato loro», il contrabbandiere si gettò alla disperata in mezzo al corridoio mentre alle sue spalle Leia si infilava in un nuovo cunicolo.

Dopo essersi persi per gli innumerevoli labirinti della base arrivarono in un cantiere addetto al taglio degli alberi di baki. Senza pensarci due volte Han si buttò all'interno di un cassone per la raccolta dei pezzi di scarto e Leia, seppur perplessa, fu costretta a seguirlo.

«Chissà perché noi ci troviamo sempre in mezzo a dei rifiuti», osservò lei guardandosi intorno con aria vagamente disgustata.

«Beh, vostra grazia preferiva forse rimanere in cella?», la stuzzicò Han.

«No, ma non vedo come possiamo fare ad uscire di qui, siamo in trappola!», esclamò lei piuttosto seccata.

«Non preoccuparti, prima o poi questi pezzi di scarto verranno portati all'inceneritore e quello non è mai all'interno della base…».

«Ah, allora il pensiero di finire bruciata viva dovrebbe tranquillizzarmi vero?», la principessa gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

«Aspettiamo finché il cassone non viene trasportato fuori di qui, poi vedremo di scappare prima di finire nell'inceneritore, okay? – lui la guardò fiducioso – Abbi fede anche tu e seguimi, si da il caso che io tenga alla mia vita più di quanto tu tenga alla tua! Ricordi? Niente sacrifici per la Nuova Repubblica!».

«Ci proverò», si rassegnò Leia alzando gli occhi al cielo, d'altronde non aveva molte alternative.

«Chissà se Luke ce l'ha fatta ad uscire di qui», si domandò lui.

«Sì, ha già raggiunto gli altri e, se ho fatto tutto bene, starà già raccogliendo i dati che ho deviato dal sistema imperiale verso la rete della Nuova Repubblica».

«Cosa? Che hai fatto?», il pirata era più per le faccende pratiche.

«Sono entrata nei loro database e ho cambiato il percorso di salvataggio, ora tutte le informazioni saranno trasmesse ai nostri sistemi di elaborazione… almeno fino a quando non se ne accorgeranno».

«Però… – ammise stupefatto lui – ne hai imparate di cose da quei maledetti hapani!».

«Gli hapani non c'entrano, è tutta farina del mio sacco… anche se a prima vista potrebbe sembrare una tecnica corelliana!».

«Non dire così, mi lusinghi… E dimmi, ci sono altre doti che i corelliani hanno e gli hapani no?», si fece più vicino a lei rivolgendole uno sguardo interessato.

«Più che altro è il contrario, in tal caso dovrei star qui una giornata per elencartele tutte», Leia era turbata dalla loro vicinanza forzata, ma non voleva darlo a vedere.

«Adesso abbiamo solo del tempo, avanti, comincia a dire…».

«Beh, sarebbe come paragonare un tauntaun con un kybuck…», ma mentre la guardava in quel modo non le veniva in mente nessuna lacuna relativa alla sua razza, anzi, a volte pensava che in realtà lui fosse un Falleen, come il principe Xizor, per via degli effetti catastrofici che aveva sulla sua capacità di concentrazione. Durante il periodo in cui Han era stato imprigionato nella carbonite il signore del Sole Nero aveva tentato di raggirarla sfruttando l'arma caratteristica della sua specie: la seduzione. Alla fine però il vero amore aveva avuto la meglio, l'attrazione che provava per il suo folle contrabbandiere era genuina, completamente priva dei trucchetti usati da Xizor, e durante tutti quegli anni non si era mai spenta.

"Solo's pheromones – I feromoni di Solo", pensò rassegnata.

«Ma scusa, allora perché non trasmettere tali fantastici geni alla vostra prole?», riprese lui.

«Sono stata io a non volere figli – rispose gelida – e comunque non sono affari tuoi».

«Scusa, scusa… Hai ragione… – Han capì di aver oltrepassato il segno – Però… Beh, sono certo che sarebbero stati dei bambini bellissimi», le disse con una sfumatura tenera nella voce, tentando goffamente di rimediare, in un certo senso quello voleva essere un timido e grezzo complimento.

«Questo è certo! Tutti gli hapani sono bellissimi e con un padre come Isolder non avrebbero potuto essere altrimenti!», gli rispose tagliente.

«Sì, è vero… – ammise lui – però non avrebbero avuto il mio fascino!».

Lei rimase a guardarlo incapace di capire se stesse scherzando oppure no, solo quando lo vide scoppiare a ridere si rese conto che la stava prendendo in giro e allora cominciò a coprirlo di insulti.

«Sei un idiota!», gli disse tirandogli un pezzo di corteccia in testa.

«Questo non perdi occasione per ricordarmelo…».

«Un idiota presuntuoso!», Leia continuava a lanciargli degli scarti addosso.

«Ci manca solo strapezzente e cafone e poi siamo al completo», lui le afferrò le mani prima che avesse il tempo di colpirlo di nuovo.

Come era successo nello spazioporto di Orron III, Leia sentì i campanelli d'allarme suonare, evidentemente anche quel semplice contatto era sufficiente per risvegliare in lei mille ricordi e sapeva bene quanto questo potesse essere pericoloso. Si guardarono a lungo, poi fortunatamente il cassone cominciò a muoversi e Han mollò la presa per dedicare la sua attenzione alla direzione intrapresa dal carico. Leia tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ma il pirata era tutt'altro che distratto, stavolta l'aveva messa alla prova ed era sempre più convinto di sapere quello che lei tentava in tutti i modi di nascondere. Ora non doveva far altro che portarla all'esasperazione perché quello era l'unico modo per farla cedere.

«Il carico non è scortato, fra poco raggiungeremo l'inceneritore e salteremo fuori da questo coso, contenta?», disse Han spiando da un piccolo foro sul coperchio.

«Siamo vicini al Falcon?», Leia era stanca di stare chiusa lì dentro.

«Purtroppo no, raggiungerlo a piedi da qui è impensabile, ci vorrebbero dei giorni… dopo vedrò cosa posso _rimediare_».

Il termine 'rimediare' sulla bocca di Han cambiava totalmente significato; rubare degli speeder bike senza mettere in allarme l'intera base sarebbe stata un'ardua impresa, soprattutto se era lui a prendere in mano la situazione.

Poco dopo, quando giunsero in un piccolo bosco poco distante dall'inceneritore, si gettarono fuori dal cassone e ruzzolarono sulle pietre ai lati della strada.

Lui fu il primo ad alzarsi e subito dopo accorse ad aiutare Leia:

«Tutto bene principessa? Atterraggio morbido?», le disse porgendole la mano con fare gentile.

«Ho avuto momenti migliori, ma sono a posto», gli rispose a denti stretti, in realtà aveva un gran male l'osso sacro per via della caduta, ma non osava rendere manifesta la sua sofferenza per paura della reazione di Han, che già le stava esaminando con eccessiva attenzione la mano che si era leggermente sbucciata…

«Ti ho detto che è tutto okay», disse lei strappando via la mano dalla sua presa, aveva l'impressione che quei contatti non fossero del tutto causali.

«Scusa, volevo solo assicurarmi che non fosse niente di grave», le rispose innocentemente.

"Nessuno è mai morto per una mano sbucciata!", pensò la principessa, però era meglio non innescare una nuova polemica, prima raggiungevano il Falcon e più possibilità avevano di salvarsi.

Si avvicinarono furtivi all'area dell'inceneritore ed osservarono per qualche tempo il via vai di merci e di persone per calcolare il momento migliore per agire.

«Non vedo speeder bike qui», constatò Leia.

«No, evidentemente i droidi addetti al trasporto non ne hanno bisogno, però quei muletti potrebbero fare al caso nostro… non saranno veloci come gli speeder bike però è sempre meglio di niente, aspettami qui».

Il contrabbandiere era già partito all'assalto. Lei sperava che almeno per una volta filasse tutto liscio, aveva ancora ben in mente il suo exploit su Endor, quando aveva messo in allarme tutti i soldati presenti sul pianeta!

La fortuna per il momento sembrava essere dalla loro parte, infatti dopo qualche minuto Han tornò a prenderla con il suo bottino di guerra:

«Sali dolcezza che torniamo a casa», le disse invitandola a prendere posto nel piccolo spazio tra il sedile del guidatore e il motore elettrico.

Anche alla massima velocità ci vollero parecchie ore per raggiungere la zona paludosa indicata da Jessa poco prima di essere catturati.

Durante il viaggio lui rimase insolitamente tranquillo e silenzioso, guidare lo aiutava a distendere i nervi, anche se il suo stile era tutt'altro che rilassante. In realtà stava cercando di mettere insieme i numerosi pezzi di puzzle che formavano la creatura assai complessa che si trovava alle sue spalle.

Quanto tempo era passato dal loro primo incontro sulla Morte Nera…

Ricordava il suo casto vestito bianco, il suo viso ancora un po' da bambina e i suoi lunghi capelli raccolti in quella strana acconciatura; tutto in lei gli aveva fatto pensare a un essere dolce e delicato e invece la realtà si era rivelata ben diversa…

"La pelle deve salvarcela qualcuno. Nello scarico dei rifiuti, giovanotto!", gli aveva detto brandendo il fucile di Luke e sparando contro una grata. Questa era stata la loro presentazione.

Di certo il loro non era stato un vero e proprio amore a prima vista, però da subito aveva capito che quella ragazza aveva qualcosa di speciale! All'inizio era nato tutto come una sfida, con se stesso e con Luke: vedere la principessa tanto dolce e amabile con il suo amico mentre con lui si comportava sempre in maniera irritabile ed altezzosa lo faceva ribollire di gelosia, inoltre non aveva mai avuto difficoltà con le donne, tutte prima o poi cedevano al fascino del capitano Solo, ma questa evidentemente era diversa dalle altre.

Alcuni avvenimenti poco prima della battaglia su Hot però gli avevano fatto capire che, nonostante le apparenze, lei non era del tutto indifferente nei suoi confronti, anzi, se si comportava in modo distaccato era perché lo temeva e aveva una paura folle di dimostrare i suoi veri sentimenti.

Ne aveva avuto la certezza quando, proprio di fronte a lui, aveva baciato Luke apposta per fargli dispetto. Sul momento avrebbe voluto ucciderla e si maledì per aver perso tempo con lei, ma poi, riflettendoci con calma aveva capito che il suo gesto non era altro che una riprova di quanto in realtà fosse vicino al bersaglio: il modo in cui era arrossita, il modo in cui l'aveva insultato, il modo in cui l'aveva guardato subito dopo aver baciato Luke…

No, non poteva continuare a prenderlo in giro, da bravo giocatore di sabacc aveva capito che la principessa stava bluffando: stava a lui prendere in mano la partita.

E proprio fermi su quell'asteriode, con lo Star Destroyer di Darth Vader alle costole, aveva trovato un varco per aggirare le sue difese, lei aveva abbassato momentaneamente la guardia e quell'attimo di debolezza le era stato fatale.

Anche se aveva avuto bisogno di un po' di tempo per accettarlo, alla fine quel sentimento che si stava sviluppando dentro di lei ebbe la meglio sulla sua ragione ed era stato proprio lui, Han Solo, a liberarla dalla prigione che lei stessa si era costruita.

Purtroppo non avevano avuto molto tempo per stare insieme, dopo Endor si erano susseguite tante altre battaglie finché, approfittando della sua assenza, Isolder era entrato subdolamente nelle loro vite e gliela aveva portata via.

Era impazzito di rabbia e di dolore. Con lei si sentiva un uomo migliore mentre adesso più niente aveva un senso. Aveva passato degli anni a piangersi addosso per l'ingratitudine che la vita gli aveva sempre riservato, ad odiarla per avergli spezzato il cuore e a maledire l'uomo che gliel'aveva rubata e che chissà quali fesserie le aveva raccontato pur di ottenere la sua stima.

E poi… come per magia, lei era ricomparsa, del tutto inaspettatamente.

Quando l'aveva vista scendere dall'astronave aveva sentito le gambe cedergli, perché si ostinava ancora ad entrare nella sua vita? Perché tormentarlo con la sua presenza?

Era sicuro che la principessa avesse anche altre motivazioni oltre alla missione per scoprire il complotto hapano, forse anche lei era stata guidata lì dal suo istinto, forse aveva solo bisogno di tempo per capire quello che provava…

Nella sua testa stava sempre più prendendo forma una decisione estrema, d'altronde con lei non esistevano mezze misure: meglio rischiare il tutto per tutto ed eventualmente perderla piuttosto che passare il resto dell'esistenza a logorarsi nel dubbio. Stavolta avrebbe scoperto prima lui le sue carte, ma almeno, se avesse perso la partita, sarebbe riuscito a farsene una ragione, uscendone a testa alta e dalla porta principale.

"Goditi pure questa tregua – pensò lui guardandola dallo specchio retrovisore – non sai ancora che cosa ti aspetta!", un sorriso spavaldo si dipinse sul suo viso, Leia lo notò, ma fece finta di niente, quando era così silenzioso era assai più preoccupante di quando la investiva di parole.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITOLO 23**

Giunti ai piedi di una montagna dalla forma di rancor, almeno così l'aveva descritta Jessa, Han fermò il muletto e scese per esaminare il terreno.

C'erano parecchie impronte in quella zona: piedi umani, piedi droidi, ruote, zampe di vari animali… un po' di tutto, insomma.

«A quanto pare sembra che da queste parti sia passato un circo! – esclamò scrutando bene il terreno e chinandosi a prendere in mano un pugnetto di terra – Chissà che diavolo è successo qui…», mentre lui continuava la sua perlustrazione Leia gli fece notare un grosso albero spezzato appoggiato in maniera insolita ad un sottile fuscello.

«Ehi guarda là, mi chiedo come fa quell'alberello sottile a sorreggere tutto il peso dell'altro».

«Già, me lo chiedo anch'io – si insospettì lui – temo che si tratti di un'illusione ottica…»

«Vuoi dire che…», lei non aveva ancora terminato la frase che già Han si era diretto verso il finto arbusto e, andando a tastoni, sollevò la rete mimetica che copriva il Falcon.

«Fantastico!!! L'abbiamo trovato!», esultò euforica.

«Sì, ma…», non voleva smorzare l'entusiasmo della principessa, però c'era un problema…

«Che c'è?», si calmò subito lei.

«Il tronco grosso non è un'illusione ottica, è appoggiato sulla scocca del Falcon e probabilmente ha fatto qualche danno…».

«Dici che è una cosa grave?».

«Prima bisognerebbe spostarlo da lì senza rompere qualcos'altro e non è così facile…», Han era fortemente demoralizzato.

«Pensi che gli imperiali se ne siano accorti?», Leia capì il suo stato d'animo e cercò di parlargli con dolcezza.

«Non lo so, di sicuro sono passati per di qua, almeno a giudicare da tutte queste impronte».

«Il sistema di comunicazione però funziona lo stesso, potremmo provare a chiedere aiuto alle nostre squadre, che ne dici ?! Sono sicura che lassù qualcuno è rimasto ad aspettarci!», cercò di rassicurarlo con un sorriso fiducioso.

«Okay, potrebbe essere un'idea», le rispose lui pensieroso.

Appena salito a bordo del Falcon, il capitano Solo attivò i generatori di emergenza, poi impostò la frequenza radio e tentò di mettersi in contatto con le squadre esterne.

«Squadra 1, qui è il Millenium Falcon, mi sentite?», rimase per alcuni minuti in ascolto, ma dal microfono non uscì nessun segnale.

«Squadra 2, mi sentite?», ancora niente.

«Squadra 3, qui è il Falcon, ci siete?».

Di nuovo la cabina di pilotaggio rimase in completo silenzio.

«Accidenti!!! – Han assestò un pugno sulla consolle tale da far vibrare gran parte delle spie luminose – quel maledetto albero ha rotto tutto là dietro, compresa l'antenna radio! Non ce ne va dritta una!!!».

Si buttò di peso sulla poltrona del pilota e da lì non si mosse per un po'. Leia pensò che fosse più prudente farlo sfogare, così tornò fuori per studiare la posizione del tronco in attesa di avere qualche idea geniale che avrebbe potuto farli uscire da quel guaio., Leia comparve sei cambiatoe frasche e falcian

L'albero era troppo grosso per essere spostato a mano, potevano provare ad accendere il Falcon cercando di muoversi, sempre se i motori ancora funzionavano, però la scocca ne avrebbe risentito crepandosi ulteriormente.

Dopo qualche tempo Han comparve dallo sportello del vano motori e camminando in equilibrio precario arrivò fino alla parabola della radio.

«Provi a riparare il sistema di comunicazione?», chiese timidamente la principessa; lui aveva ancora il volto piuttosto scuro ed era meglio dosare bene le parole quando c'era aria di tempesta.

«Se riuscirò a farmi largo fra questi rami forse potrò fare un tentativo!», rispose falciando rabbiosamente le frasche che ostruivano il passaggio.

«Ed è per questo che ti sei cambiato?», Leia buttò la testa fuori dallo sportello cercando la via migliore per raggiungerlo e vide che indossava i suoi abiti normali.

«Se devo lavorare sul mio Falcon voglio avere i miei vestiti… e la mia pistola a portata di mano, odio quella maledetta divisa imperiale!», lui era parecchio indaffarato a districare una matassa di cavi, ma quando la vide in procinto di avventurarsi sul tetto del Falcon mollò tutto:

«Fermati! Fermati! E' troppo scivoloso qui, resta dove sei», esclamò sbracciandosi.

«Volevo solo aiutarti…», si ribellò lei sentendosi vagamente intimidita e impacciata.

«Sì, però resta lì… – le disse lui in tono sbrigativo – Anzi, vai nella cabina di pilotaggio e al mio segnale prova a vedere se funziona la radio, okay?».

La principessa tornò indietro e si accomodò sulla poltrona del copilota, quella di Chewbacca, in attesa del segnale. In quel momento non poté fare a meno di pensare al grosso Wookiee e pregò il suo spirito affinché li aiutasse a risolvere quella brutta situazione e soprattutto che intervenisse per mantenere calmo il suo migliore amico, la pacatezza e la razionalità di entrambi erano di vitale importanza in quel momento.

«Prova ora!», la voce di Han la richiamò alla realtà.

Azionò tutti gli interruttori della radio e fece qualche tentativo di comunicazione, ma niente.

«E adesso?», lui provò a cambiare la posizione di alcuni cavi, ma senza successo.

A questo seguirono numerosi altri tentativi finché, esausto, la richiamò:

«Principessa temo che questo maledetto coso risenta della mia influenza negativa!».

Lei sorrise, poi propose:

«Vuoi che proviamo a fare cambio?».

«Mah, non so che altro fare… facciamo anche questo tentativo», si arrese lui.

Lui si alzò e si offrì di accompagnarla per evitare che scivolasse giù, ma Leia lo allontanò con un gesto gentile ma fermo, non voleva dargli troppa corda e il sorriso che aveva intravisto sul muletto poco prima non lasciava presagire niente di buono.

«Posso farcela da sola, dimmi che devo fare», gli disse con aria regale.

«Bene, – lui si stupì dell'atteggiamento guardingo della principessa, aveva forse intuito i suoi propositi? – dunque… secondo me il problema deriva da questi due cavi: bisogna tenerli vicini affinché facciano contatto e provare a mettere la parabola in modo che riceva il segnale. Adesso vediamo se tu sei più fortunata di me…».

Han tornò alla cabina di pilotaggio e provò ad azionare la radio: come previsto il microfono rimase muto.

«Prova a spostare la parabola, vediamo che succede…», le urlò lui.

Quando ormai aveva perso le speranze e si era di nuovo accasciato sulla sua poltrona sentì qualche segnale di vita da parte dell'apparecchio. Di colpo si rialzò e prese in mano il microfono:

«Squadra 1, mi sentite? Qui è il Falcon…».

«..dra 2, … ete?», rispose una voce gracchiante dall'altra parte.

Han rimase a bocca aperta sentendo finalmente un riscontro.

«Leia! Stai ferma così come sei, non ti muovere di un millimetro!», gli disse speranzoso.

La principessa nel frattempo era scivolata di qualche passo, fortunatamente era riuscita ad afferrare la parabola con una mano prima che volasse giù mentre con l'altra cercava di tenere uniti i due fili che dovevano fare contatto.

«Maledizione! – pensò lei – Proprio in questa posizione doveva mettersi a funzionare!».

«Squadra 2, qui è il Falcon, vi sento a malapena. Noi non riusciamo a decollare, il Falcon è stato danneggiato, qualcuno riesce a darci un passaggio?», il contrabbandiere tentò ancora, stavolta con successo.

«Han? Sono Jessa! Dove siete?».

«Non sai quanto sono felice di sentirti! Sono ai piedi della montagna a forma di rancor che mi hai indicato tu, ho trovato il Falcon, ma purtroppo un grosso albero si è spezzato e ci è caduto sopra. La scocca dietro è troppo danneggiata, se anche i motori funzionassero non sarebbe mai in grado di sopportare la pressione dell'atmosfera», disse il contrabbandiere scandendo bene la parole.

«Okay, allora dobbiamo trovare un'astronave abbastanza grossa per rimorchiarvi… adesso provo a sentire Luke».

«Luke? La sua nave è troppo piccola, non ce la farà mai…».

«La sua no… ma quella del rappresentante hapano che è appena giunto qui sì!», gli comunicò Jessa con uno strano tono di voce.

«Cosa? – lui deglutì – E' arrivato il rappresentante della Regina Madre? Diavolo, ci mancava solo questo! Pensi davvero che ci possa aiutare?».

«Stai tranquillo Han, è una persona un po' diversa da quella che ci aspettavamo... Uhm...dunque... poi ti spiegherò tutto. Dammi un po' di tempo per organizzarci, voi restate fermi lì ok?».

«E chi si muove!», rispose sospettoso, molto probabilmente Jessa non poteva parlare liberamente e questo rappresentante hapano non gli ispirava molta fiducia.

"Okay, cerchiamo di non pensarci, ora l'importante è andare via di qua!", lui si scrollò dai suoi pensieri e raggiunse Leia sul tetto del Falcon.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITOLO 24**

«Principessa come diavolo hai fatto? Mi sono messo in contatto con Jessa e…», si bloccò di colpo rendendosi conto della sua posizione.

«Ora mi posso muovere? Ho dei crampi ovunque!», Leia era in bilico sul tetto del Falcon con la parabola della radio in mano.

«Ma certo… – lui accorse per aiutarla – Dai qua…», disse afferrandola.

«Allora, cosa mi stavi dicendo sulle squadre esterne?», chiese lei rialzandosi e massaggiandosi gli arti indolenziti.

«Ah, sì… Grandi notizie, ci vengono a prendere e ci trasportano via…», lui le prese una mano con naturalezza e cominciò a massaggiarla delicatamente.

«Ci trasportano? E con che astronave?», lei per il momento non badò alla sua manovra di approccio.

«Con quella del rappresentante hapano che ha appena raggiunto i nostri», rispose tranquillamente senza dar peso al suo gesto.

«Che cosa? – gli occhi di Leia si fecero più grandi, e in quel momento si accorse delle mani di lui – Oh Han, smettila, non ho niente!», esclamò ritirando in fretta il braccio, poi lo respinse e cercò di farsi strada per ritornare all'interno dell'astronave.

«Ehi, guarda che non stiamo facendo niente di male, perché scappi in questo modo?», le fece notare il pirata dapprima risentito. Subito dopo però cambiò espressione e le sorrise in modo accattivante, gli era ormai ben chiaro il motivo di tale comportamento e voleva metterla alle strette.

"Di nuovo quel sorriso…", pensò lei turbata, provò ad oltrepassarlo, ma lui le ostruiva il passaggio. Lo faceva apposta, voleva provocarla, stuzzicarla, istigarla ad una reazione, ed ora la fissava con sfrontatezza.

«Non sto scappando, voglio solo tornare dentro prima che gli imperiali ci scoprano, abbiamo già passato fin troppi guai per i miei gusti», contestò, ma evitando di guardarlo negli occhi.

«Hai paura che possa succedere di nuovo, non è vero?», gli disse puntandole l'indice e guardandola con un'intensità pericolosa.

«Non so di cosa stai parlando…», mentì lei.

Subito dopo però inciampò goffamente su un pannello malridotto nel tentativo di scansarlo e andò a finire dritta dritta dove temeva, cioè tra le sue braccia, trovandosi a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altra.

«Ah no? Proprio non lo sai?», lui la tenne stretta, cogliendo al volo quell'inaspettata occasione.

«No! Non ricordo! Smettila e lasciami andare!», ripeté dimenandosi e facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e la presa.

«Sicura? – lui l'afferrò di nuovo, sembrava una lotta tra il padrone e la belva selvaggia, da addomesticare – Tutto questo non ti ricorda niente? Una superficie instabile… Le mani sporche e indolenzite… Se vuoi ti porto anche un macrofusore così l'atmosfera è perfetta».

"Maledetto pirata!", Leia scosse la testa, ma guardandolo si chiese quali strani poteri avesse quell'uomo per provocare simili effetti su di lei. Ormai non era più una ragazzina e pensava di essere in grado di controllare i propri sentimenti attraverso la ragione; sapeva quali erano i limiti oltre i quali era meglio non spingersi, però tutto il suo autocontrollo si esauriva miseramente di fronte a lui. Davanti al suo sguardo indagatore e sensuale e di fronte alle sue parole, si sentiva inerme, indifesa, incapace di nascondere le sue vere emozioni.

Non riusciva a capire, che cosa aveva di così particolare? Non aveva il buon carattere di Luke e sicuramente non era bello quanto Isolder. Eppure quando la guardava con quegli occhi… oh, ricordava bene cosa significava quella strana luce che li rendeva quasi dorati. E la sua bocca… beh, ricordava molto bene anche quella.

Distolse bruscamente lo sguardo dalle sue labbra e arrossì visibilmente.

«Il passato è passato Han», più che parlare con lui stava ripetendo questa frase a se stessa per autoconvincersi.

«Il passato a volte ritorna, per darci un'altra possibilità…», il contrabbandiere si avvicinò in maniera pericolosa, mentre lei era sempre più esasperata, se non agiva in fretta non sarebbe più stata in grado di fermarlo, sentiva le sue difese farsi sempre più deboli.

«Basta, lasciami in pace», detto questo, del tutto inaspettatamente e in maniera piuttosto brutale gli assestò un calcio su uno stinco, facendolo cadere rovinosamente.

Data la superficie assai precaria, lui scivolò per qualche metro, tentò di aggrapparsi al Falcon per non cadere, ma il pannello sul quale era appoggiato si staccò e alla fine rotolò giù.

Leia si sporse preoccupata per vedere se si era fatto male: d'accordo che il suo comportamento delle volte la irritava profondamente, ma non era certo sua intenzione ucciderlo!

«Han? Han? Va tutto bene?», lo chiamò preoccupata.

«No che non va tutto bene! – le gridò lui di rimando – Anzi, non c'è niente che va bene, maledizione! Ecco dove sono finiti gli imbecilli che hanno sbattuto contro l'albero!», Han era immerso fino alla cintura nel fango sottostante.

«Non dirmi che… Sono sabbie mobili?», lei avrebbe voluto sprofondare al suo posto.

«Sì, e ci sono dentro a piedi pari! Mi ero appena cambiato, accidenti!», lui si guardò attorno in cerca di un appiglio, ma non c'era niente a portata di mano.

«Okay, non agitarti, adesso trovo una corda e ti tiro fuori di lì…».

Leia corse nella stiva a recuperare una fune e poi tornò fuori più in fretta che poté.

«Ecco, prendi questa, legala alle braccia e alla cintura se ci riesci», esclamò lanciandogli la corda.

Han riuscì ad afferrarla, anche se ormai aveva solo la testa e le braccia fuori. Lei cercò con tutta la forza che aveva di tirarlo su, ma era troppo minuta e da sola non aveva la spinta necessaria.

«Bel modo di finire i discorsi questo… Beh, se proprio deve finire così… Sappi che ti perdono e non ti riterrò responsabile della mia morte, okay?», il contrabbandiere cercò di buttarla sull'ironia nonostante la situazione grottesca, ma ormai il fango aveva raggiunto la sua bocca e non riusciva più a parlare.

«Smettila di dire queste cose, ti tirerò fuori di lì in qualche modo… ho un'idea…», Leia lasciò andare per un attimo la fune e corse a recuperare il muletto che avevano rubato all'inceneritore.

Quando tornò ormai la testa di Han era scomparsa e le braccia stavano scivolando anch'esse verso il basso inesorabilmente.

«Han!!!», la principessa annodò la fune al muletto e poi tornò indietro a tutta velocità, finché il corpo del capitano Solo non emerse da quella pozza melmosa.

«Han!!! Han!!!», si affrettò a pulirgli la faccia dal fango e accostò il viso al suo naso per sentire se respirava ancora.

Attese per pochi, ma lunghissimi attimi, sentiva il suo cuore battere all'impazzata per l'angoscia.

«Mio Dio, non volevo farti questo! Han!!!», il panico si stava impossessando di lei e non riusciva a darsi pace, non poteva finire in quel modo, non per colpa sua… Un terrore puro si impossessò di lei.

«Han? Non puoi abbandonarmi così… Io… Non posso sopportare l'idea di perderti. Han!», di nuovo si avvicinò per sentire il suo respiro, ma il corpo continuava a rimanere immobile.

Provò a scuoterlo, incapace di rassegnarsi ad accettare l'ipotesi peggiore.

«Dai testa calda, reagisci ti prego! – gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli e il viso – Non puoi… Non puoi lasciarmi così, non adesso che ti ho ritrovato! Abbiamo un discorso in sospeso, ricordi?… Han!!!», lei appoggiò il viso sul suo petto sperando di cogliere dei segni di vita.

Invece di sentire i battiti del cuore udì direttamente la voce di lui rispondere:

«Allora finiamolo questo discorso!».

Leia alzò la testa stupefatta, poi, vedendolo beato e sorridente, si rese conto che la stava prendendo in giro e così balzò in piedi e gli urlò adirata:

«Brutto idiota! Hai fatto tutta questa sceneggiata per farmi sentire in colpa?», l'espressione spaventata sul suo viso aveva lasciato il posto a due occhi di fuoco e pieni di rabbia per essere stata raggirata in maniera così meschina.

«Beh, in parte sì…», rispose Han rialzandosi e ridacchiando tra sé.

«Sei un caso senza speranza! Davvero, non smetti mai di stupirmi in negativo! Che cosa pensavi di ottenere?», lei lo puntò minacciosa.

«Esattamente quello che ho sentito… E magari una respirazione bocca a bocca non sarebbe stata male…».

Un ceffone tale da rovesciare un Wookiee si abbatté sulla faccia dell'incauto contrabbandiere prima ancora che avesse il tempo di chiudere la bocca.

Per qualche attimo rimase inebetito dal colpo, poi si rese conto che lei aveva gli occhi lucidi e le mani ancora tremanti dall'agitazione e capì di essere stato veramente un idiota per averla fatta soffrire così inutilmente.

«Scusami… E' che a volte non c'è altro modo per farti ragionare…», tentò di spiegare.

«E pensi che farmi impazzire sia la strada migliore? Dì la verità, non è questo che hai desiderato fin da quando ho messo piede su Urdur? Non hai fatto altro che prenderti gioco di me!», gli gridò in faccia.

«Quello che ho… cosa?– lui voleva dirle quello che sentiva veramente, ma le parole non erano mai state il suo forte, ormai era giunto il momento di agire – Vuoi davvero sapere quello che desidero da quando ti ho rivista?», le chiese puntando le mani sui fianchi.

«Sentiamo», lo sfidò la principessa parandosi davanti a lui a braccia incrociate.

Han la fissò per un lungo istante negli occhi con un'intensità tale da farle perdere istantaneamente tutta la sua spavalderia; il cuore di Leia cominciò a battere sempre più forte e si pentì di averlo esortato a continuare, i famosi campanelli d'allarme ormai somigliavano di più alle sirene spiegate di una base militare sotto assedio.

"E va bene, se proprio insisti principessa sarò costretto a giocarmi l'asso nella manica!", si convinse il pirata mentre le prendeva il viso tra le mani e l'attirava lentamente a sé.

Leia non era preparata a questa reazione e, colta di sorpresa, si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi mentre lui annullava la distanza fra loro.

Pur ricoperta di melma la sua bocca era la cosa più dolce che avesse mai sentito, quelle emozioni che ormai non pensava più di poter provare tornarono prepotentemente a galla. Era come se di colpo fossero scivolati via tutti gli anni trascorsi lontani l'uno dall'altra, come se si fosse svegliata da un lungo sonno.

Lui poteva entrare in contatto direttamente con la sua anima, con la vera Leia: questo era il suo segreto, ora era tutto chiaro. Con lui non aveva più paura di andare oltre i limiti imposti dalla sua ragione, ed era meraviglioso perdersi in quell'oblio di sensazioni e trovarsi uniti dalla stessa irrefrenabile follia.

Con Isolder non era mai stato così… Con Isolder e con nessun altro…

Già, Isolder… suo marito…

Aprì gli occhi terrorizzata quando si rese conto di quello che stava facendo e con un notevole sforzo si staccò da lui, anche se le gambe stentavano a reggere il suo peso.

Han la studiò mentre lei cercava in tutti i modi di dirgli qualcosa senza però riuscire a formulare una sola parola, il forte conflitto che stava vivendo era nitidamente manifesto sul suo viso.

Tutte le illusioni alle quali si era aggrappata fino a quel momento erano cadute di colpo, sotto i suoi piedi si era aperto un baratro e lei ci era caduta dentro attratta da una forza invisibile. Quello che più la sconvolgeva era il fatto di essere stata felice di cedere, felice di disobbedire alla sua ragione e felice di sentirsi viva. Adesso riaffiorava il ricordo del primo bacio con Isolder e la sua mente, da sempre preziosa alleata nei momenti difficili, si divertiva malignamente proponendole l'imbarazzante confronto con quest'ultimo bacio scambiato con Han. Ricordava che, pur tra le braccia di Isolder il suo pensiero non aveva mai abbandonato il suo amato contrabbandiere, anzi, aveva sofferto perché non voleva fargli del male e non voleva tradirlo…

Ora, a ruoli invertiti, lei aveva sì pensato ad Isolder, ma solo per rendersi conto che con lui non aveva mai provato un sentimento così forte. Il suo cuore, costretto al silenzio per troppo tempo, le aveva urlato a gran voce la risposta che andava cercando da anni, non poteva più far finta di niente e continuare ad ignorare il suo appello, doveva rassegnarsi ad accettare la realtà.

Con un sospiro raccolse le poche forze rimaste e fece qualche passo indietro, guardandolo spaventata ed impietrita per la sua recente scoperta. Le mani di Han scivolarono lungo il suo viso e poi si persero nel vuoto, a quel punto sentì tutto il peso delle sue scelte passate gravarle sulle spalle come enormi macigni.

«Leia, non te ne andare…», lui la chiamò vedendola incamminarsi verso il Falcon.

La principessa fece finta di non sentire e continuò ad avanzare, aveva bisogno di tempo per riflettere su quello che era appena successo e di un appiglio per reggersi in piedi.

«Leia, aspetta, perché non ne parliamo invece di scappare via?», lui la raggiunse nell'atrio dell'astronave e chiuse il portello alle sue spalle.

«Che cosa c'è da dire?», lei si fermò quando Han la prese per mano, ma gli tenne le spalle girate incapace di reggere un nuovo confronto.

«Tu mi ami ancora…», le sussurrò con voce roca, evidentemente anche lui stentava a dominarsi.

«No…», scosse la testa mentre lacrime calde scendevano sul suo viso.

«La mia non era una domanda Leia, ho detto che tu mi ami ancora…», le prese entrambe le mani e l'attirò di nuovo vicina, poggiando il viso fra i suoi capelli e respirandone il profumo.

«No… – il suo fu poco più che un sussurro – Non ti amo ancora…»

Deglutì a malapena, poi fece un respiro profondo e prima che un nodo in gola le impedisse di parlare continuò:

«La verità è che non ho mai smesso…», ammise scoppiando in singhiozzi.

Lui la circondò con le sue braccia e la strinse forte a sé per farle sentire il suo appoggio, stavolta lei non oppose resistenza e si lasciò sostenere dal suo confortante abbraccio.

«Tu sei pazza, pazza furiosa, ma perché hai fatto tutto questo?», le posò un delicato bacio sulla guancia e piano piano la costrinse a girarsi.

«Perché?... Adesso non lo so più neanche io il perché. Fino a pochi giorni fa ero convinta di aver fatto la scelta migliore e invece… ho sbagliato tutto… Tutto!!!», picchiò un pugno sul suo petto poi crollò appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla.

«Ehi, non dire così, – le disse alzandole dolcemente il mento per guardarla – tutti sbagliamo… anch'io avrei dovuto restarti vicino invece di lasciarti sola, il mio orgoglio ferito mi ha reso cieco, come vedi la colpa è anche mia».

«No Han, stavolta ho fatto tutto da sola. Ho scelto Isolder esclusivamente per questioni politiche, ho pensato che non sarebbe stato difficile volergli bene perché in fondo è un buon uomo… ho pensato anche di farmi odiare da te per renderti più facile il compito di dimenticarmi e rifarti una vita. Non ho fatto niente per me stessa, l'unica cosa che mi importava era il bene della Nuova Repubblica e della Galassia intera», si sfogò lei sentendosi profondamente in colpa.

«Lo so… – disse sfiorandole la fronte con le labbra – mi ci è voluto del tempo, ma l'ho capito, tu hai sempre creduto nella Nuova Repubblica e hai fatto quella che allora era sicuramente la scelta migliore, non devi rimproverarti per questo».

«Sì, ma guarda adesso… – i suoi occhi colmi di lacrime gli facevano male al cuore – I miei alleati sono diventati i miei peggiori nemici, ho messo in pericolo la vita di mio fratello e ho rovinato l'esistenza di altre due persone, oltre a condannare me stessa all'infelicità eterna».

«Leia, non possiamo prevedere il futuro e non possiamo tornare indietro per cambiare il passato… abbiamo solo un presente da vivere e questo è fatto di scelte…», appoggiò la fronte contro la sua costringendola nuovamente a guardarlo negli occhi.

«Già, e io le ho sbagliate tutte…», disse lei avvilita.

«No, non tutte. Hai sbagliato solamente pensando che io riuscissi a dimenticarti… e soprattutto sperando di liberarti di me così facilmente!».

Lei abbozzò un sorriso tra le lacrime e lui la baciò ancora con tutta la passione che aveva.

Questa volta Leia rispose con lo stesso trasporto, gli passò le mani dietro la nuca, tra i capelli e sul collo, accarezzandolo dolcemente, ma allo stesso tempo trattenendolo e rendendolo prigioniero del suo abbraccio. Meglio non pensare a quello che stava facendo, non voleva che la sua coscienza interferisse proprio in quel momento, eppure la vocina che ultimamente la tormentava adesso taceva, forse perché finalmente stava agendo nel modo corretto? Forse perché aveva dato ascolto al sentimento vero, al cuore e al tratto istintivo e sincero del suo essere?

No, in base alle regole del buon costume non era sicuramente quello il comportamento adatto ad una principessa, però adesso era Leia, Leia e basta, e non si sentiva in colpa per quello che stava facendo, anzi, tutto ciò le sembrava tremendamente giusto.

Non le importava se lui ormai l'aveva ricoperta di melma ovunque e non si chiedeva come mai d'un tratto si ritrovavano in ginocchio sul pavimento del Falcon. Vedeva solo le proprie mani scorrere sul suo torso nudo, sulle sue costole ammaccate e sulla sua schiena, ma non si ricordava in quale momento lui si era sfilato la camicia… o se magari era stata lei a farlo.

Per un attimo incrociò lo sguardo di lui e vide i suoi occhi incupirsi di desiderio. Si chiese se anche nei suoi bruciasse la stessa fiamma, soprattutto ora, mentre sentiva il pizzicore leggero della sua barba scendere lungo il collo e i suoi baci si facevano sempre più ardenti.

Non voleva fermarlo adesso. Non voleva fermarlo mai. Ne aveva bisogno come dell'aria, per troppo tempo era rimasta in apnea e si era negata quello spazio vitale, ma ora Leia respirava, ora Leia era viva e si aggrappava con tutta se stessa alla sua preziosa fonte.

Entrambi persero la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio, almeno fino a quando non sentirono il pavimento tremare sotto di loro e si resero conto che l'astronave si stava muovendo.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITOLO 25**

Il respiro di Han era ancora fortemente alterato quando si alzò per controllare la situazione:

«Hanno agganciato il Falcon… A quanto pare sono già arrivati a prenderci…».

Leia si mise a sedere cercando di ricomporsi, ma quando osservò la scena attorno a loro fu presa dal panico. Fango su di lui, fango su di lei, fango ovunque… e la nave del rappresentante hapano che li stava per caricare al suo interno. Fra poco il portello del Falcon si sarebbe aperto e allora la principessa Leia che scusa si sarebbe inventata per spiegare tutto questo? Il tempo per se stessa era già finito.

«Non ti preoccupare, ci penserò io al rappresentante, – gli disse lui intuendo le sue preoccupazioni – tu vai nella mia cabina, chiuditi in bagno e fai una bella doccia rilassante, resta lì fino a quando non arriverà Jessa», l'aiutò a rialzarsi, ma non era sicuro che lei avesse realmente udito le sue parole perché pareva letteralmente in trance.

«Ehi, – le disse prendendole dolcemente il viso tra le mani per riportarla alla realtà – andrà tutto bene, qualcosa mi inventerò vedrai, dopotutto sono finito davvero nelle sabbie mobili…», le rivolse un sorriso tenero dandole un lieve bacio a fior di labbra.

Un forte scossone anticipò il loro atterraggio dentro il deposito della grossa astronave hapana, lo sguardo di Leia finalmente si focalizzò su di lui e pensò di non aver mai visto così bello, nonostante fosse ricoperto di fango.

«Coraggio, vai ora… andrà tutto bene», ripeté il pirata.

Anche se non si fidava per niente dei suoi _'andrà tutto bene'_, lei annuì e si allontanò in fretta per nascondersi alla vista degli altri mentre Han si preparava all'incontro. Lo guardò un'ultima volta dal fondo del corridoio, poi il portello del Falcon si aprì e lei sparì chiudendosi la porta della cabina alle spalle; in quell'attimo di silenzio sentì il suo cuore batterle ancora freneticamente nel petto.

Garynn, il rappresentante hapano, rimase a bocca aperta vedendo le condizioni del capitano Solo mentre usciva dal Falcon e un'espressione stupita si dipinse anche sui volti di Luke e Jessa, che però fecero finta di niente prendendo in mano la situazione.

«Ehi Han, sembri appena uscito da una porcilaia, ti sembrano queste le condizioni per presentanti ad un nobile hapano?», Jessa gli andò incontro, ma evitò di toccarlo visto il suo aspetto poco attraente.

«Mia cara… era una porcilaia il posto che è stato scelto per nascondere il Falcon! – replicò lui inacidito – Evidentemente degli imperiali ci sono caduti dentro prima di noi, hanno danneggiato senza saperlo la mia astronave e poi sono sprofondati nelle sabbie mobili… proprio come stava per succedere a me!», il suo tono era irriverente come al solito, nulla lasciava presagire ai fatti volontariamente omessi nel racconto.

«Signore, mi scuso per il mio stato, ma non ho avuto tempo per tirarmi a nuovo», Han inchinò leggermente la testa per salutare l'hapano.

«Il mio nome è Garynn capitano, ho un importante messaggio da consegnare a sua maestà, la principessa Leia, con la massima urgenza, mi manda il principe Isolder in persona», disse il messo con tono piuttosto formale.

Il contrabbandiere rimase un po' spiazzato a quella notizia, difatti pensava che il rappresentante hapano fosse stato mandato dalla Regina Madre e non dal figlio, dato che Isolder, a suo tempo, aveva promesso di rimanere estraneo alla vicenda. Guardò dubbioso verso Luke e questi si offrì di spiegare le ultime novità:

«Non ti preoccupare, Garynn è una persona fidata mandata da Isolder e non dalla Regina Madre. Purtroppo Ta'a Chume non ha aspettato il nostro rientro per passare all'attacco, ha fatto prigioniero suo figlio e ha mandato un emissario per ucciderci. Fortunatamente Garynn, da sempre fedele al principe, ha eliminato il killer e ci ha raggiunto per darci man forte».

«Che cosa? La Regina Madre ha imprigionato suo figlio? Ma…», Han aveva ancora la testa in subbuglio e si chiedeva se tutto ciò fosse uno scherzo della sua immaginazione o se stesse accadendo sul serio.

«Sì signore, è proprio così. Ora mi può dire dove posso trovare la principessa Leia?».

«Certo, – balbettò Han cercando di riprendersi – sua maestà sta facendo una doccia perché, al contrario di me, si è rifiutata di comparire in pubblico in simili condizioni», evitò accuratamente di guardare in direzione di Luke o di Jessa per mantenere la massima credibilità possibile.

«Oh, capisco. In tal caso la aspetterò di sopra, nella sala di comando. Nel frattempo, se vuole unirsi a noi, le mostrerò i dati che siamo riusciti a ricavare dal database della stazione imperiale, così si renderà conto meglio della situazione».

«Con piacere», accettò lui, ma prima di unirsi a Garynn e Luke prese Jessa in disparte e le sussurrò:

«Vai da Leia e stai con lei… assicurati che sia veramente pronta prima di portarla in sala comandi, siamo intesi?».

Jessa annuì senza fare ulteriori domande, lo sguardo tremendamente serio di lui era sufficiente per capire che molte cose erano successe, ma non era quello il momento adatto per discuterne.

«Leia? Sono io, Jessa. Posso entrare?».

La voce di Jessa riportò Leia alla realtà, erano parecchi minuti ormai che era sotto lo scroscio bollente e ristoratore della doccia, ma non se n'era resa conto, la sua mente era assorta in mille pensieri.

«Certo, vieni pure…», uscì dalla doccia e si avvolse nel primo asciugamano che trovò.

Il fango era stato lavato via completamente, ma il profumo di lui era rimasto ed era ovunque lì dentro, nella sua cabina. Osservò il riflesso della sua immagine nello specchio appannato del bagno e si chiese come avrebbe fatto a darla a bere agli altri, dato che ora non riusciva più ad ingannare neanche se stessa; che cosa avrebbero pensato vedendola in quello stato?

Le sembrava che il suo peccato fosse scritto a caratteri cubitali sulla sua fronte, ma in fondo che cosa aveva fatto di male? Anche la principessa Leia aveva un cuore e una volta tanto gli aveva dato ascolto, dunque perché doveva sentirsi in colpa?

Respirò ancora profondamente, per farsi coraggio. Lui era già sceso per affrontare gli altri, ora anche lei doveva dimostrare di essere forte.

«Leia? Ti ho portato dei panni puliti…», disse Jessa porgendole degli indumenti mentre usciva dal bagno.

«Ti ringrazio molto. L'ultima cosa che volevo fare era vagare per l'astronave in cerca di qualcosa da mettermi addosso», Leia tentò di fare dell'umorismo, ma evitò di guardarla negli occhi.

«Figurati, Han ci ha detto del vostro incidente con le sabbie mobili e così ho pensato di procurarti un ricambio. Vedendo le sue condizioni posso capire il perché tu ti sia rifiutata di presentarti».

Il commento era privo di ogni malizia, ma la principessa arrossì visibilmente ripensando ad alcuni particolari del loro incontro…

A questo punto un forte sospetto si insinuò nella mente di Jessa, dopo aver visto il fango che ricopriva l'entrata del Falcon, lo strano rossore sul viso di lei e, soprattutto, il suo stato confusionale, capì a pieno l'importanza e la difficoltà del compito che le aveva affidato Han: non sarebbe stato facile prepararla alle notizie che aveva in serbo per lei Garynn.

«Adesso è meglio che mi sbrighi, non voglio far attendere il rappresentante hapano più del dovuto», disse Leia prendendo i vestiti e aspettando che l'altra uscisse dalla stanza.

«Bene – si congedò Jessa – mentre tu ti vesti darò una ripulita al Falcon, là in entrata c'è un disastro!», stavolta il suo commento, come anche il suo sorriso, era volutamente malizioso e di nuovo il volto della principessa si colorò di un rosso acceso.

La donna sorrise tra sé mentre abbandonava la stanza, era felice di sapere che le cose fra Han e Leia si erano finalmente sistemate, ma temeva che il confronto fra la principessa e Garynn potesse cambiare nuovamente le carte in gioco, sempre a discapito del povero contrabbandiere.

Grazie all'intervento di Leia al centro dati della base, Luke era riuscito a ricavare molte informazioni di vitale importanza: la mappa dei nuovi insediamenti imperiali, gli armamenti, la lista dei politici corrotti, le schede dettagliate delle spie… e naturalmente anche parte delle comunicazioni intercorse negli ultimi anni tra la Regina Madre e il nuovo capo dell'Impero.

Il cavaliere Jedi tentò di spiegare al capitano Solo le scoperte appena fatte, ma presto si accorse che la mente del suo amico era completamente rivolta altrove e anche il contatto con la sorella tramite la Forza gli risultava difficile… era ovvio il fatto che fosse successo qualcosa tra loro, ma l'incaricato di Isolder doveva restarne all'oscuro.

Han cercò di celare la sua impazienza facendo finta di seguire i dati che passavano sugli schermi del centro di controllo installato sulla nave di Garynn. Il fango che lo ricopriva ormai si era seccato e gli tirava la pelle, ma nonostante il forte desiderio di fare un bagno e ritirarsi nella quiete del suo Falcon, voleva aspettare l'arrivo di Leia per assicurarsi che stesse bene e che fosse in grado di affrontare l'incontro con l'hapano con la determinazione di sempre.

Fortunatamente l'attesa non durò molto, dopo pochi minuti infatti le due donne fecero il loro ingresso nella sala di comando e Garynn accorse subito ai piedi della principessa per salutarla.

Leia rimase stupita nel vederlo, sapeva che lui era il braccio destro di Isolder e non si aspettava certo di trovarlo lì come inviato della Regina Madre; qualcosa non quadrava e le ipotesi potevano essere solo due: o Garynn faceva il doppio gioco o Isolder le aveva mentito. La presenza di Luke però la tranquillizzava, suo fratello probabilmente aveva già sondato la mente dell'hapano e si era accertato della sua buona fede. Vicino al cavaliere Jedi c'era Han, ancora ricoperto di fango. La principessa evitava di guardarlo per nascondere il suo turbamento, ma le bastava vedere la sua figura con la coda dell'occhio per sentirsi più sicura e più forte.

"Grazie capitano per essermi rimasto vicino", pensò prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione all'hapano.

«Principessa non immagina che sollievo sia per me vedere che sta bene, temevo di essere arrivato troppo tardi», esordì Garynn.

«Troppo tardi? Che vuol dire?», lei gli rivolse un'espressione confusa.

«Sono stato inviato dal principe Isolder per proteggervi, sua madre lo ha fatto prigioniero e ha mandato Syumn, uno dei migliori sicari hapani, per eliminare tutti i membri della vostra spedizione… probabilmente la Regina non ha più interesse nel mantenere segrete le sue intenzioni nei vostri confronti e ha abbandonato ogni forma di diplomazia. Quando sono riuscito a trovare Syumn ormai la base di Kalist VI era già stata avvertita del vostro arrivo, gli imperiali avevano il compito di trattenervi fino al suo arrivo… al resto ci avrebbe pensato lui di persona. Principessa, mi scuso se non sono riuscito ad arrivare prima, ma ho fatto del mio meglio», le disse il rappresentante con aria lievemente mortificata.

«Che cosa? Isolder è stato fatto prigioniero?», Leia non poteva credere ad una cosa simile.

«Proprio così altezza e… a questo proposito avrei un messaggio da riferirle», l'hapano si guardò attorno con circospezione.

«Non preoccuparti – lo rassicurò lei – tutti coloro che si trovano in questa stanza godono della mia massima fiducia, puoi parlare liberamente».

«Ma… sono fatti un po' personali, sua maestà è sicura che…».

«A questo punto non ci sono più segreti, non avere timore, parla», sentiva lo sguardo di Han su di lei e in un certo senso questo le dava coraggio.

«Va bene, – cominciò Garynn – so che vostra altezza aveva pregato il principe di non interferire nelle ricerche, ma subito dopo il vostro colloquio le cose sono precipitate. Evidentemente la Regina, informata dalle sue spie, è venuta a sapere della vostra missione ed è corsa immediatamente ai ripari, il principe ha rifiutato di sottostare agli ordini di sua madre e per questo è stato imprigionato. Grazie ad un travestimento sono riuscito a parlare con lui ed è stato in quel momento che egli mi ha incaricato di trovarvi a tutti i costi e di pregarvi di tornare in nome del popolo di Hapes e per il bene della Nuova Repubblica. Mi ha detto che avevate ragione a sospettare di sua madre ed implora il vostro perdono…».

Leia d'improvviso sentì la testa girarle vorticosamente… non riusciva davvero a spiegarsi come potevano essere successe così tante cose in un lasso così breve di tempo.

Pur non guardando nella direzione di Han era convinta che il suo viso si era fatto pallido sentendo il racconto dell'hapano, forse perché, come lei, si era reso conto che, nonostante i forti sentimenti che provavano l'uno per l'altra, la loro storia era semplicemente irrealizzabile.

C'erano troppe cose in ballo: la Nuova Repubblica, tutta la gente innocente che presto sarebbe stata coinvolta in una nuova guerra, un marito da salvare, i piani di un'ambiziosa regina da mandare all'aria, il ritorno al potere dell'Impero… come trovare il tempo e lo spazio per una questione personale?

Eppure come poteva dimenticare quello che era successo in quegli ultimi giorni e tornare a vivere come prima? Come riuscire a spazzare via tutto il sentimento e la passione e la gioia di averlo ritrovato in un attimo?

"Oh Han, non te ne andare", lei avrebbe voluto gridare, non voleva perderlo di nuovo, soprattutto ora che più che mai ne aveva bisogno.

«Inoltre – continuò Garynn mettendole qualcosa in mano – il principe mi ha raccomandato di consegnarle questo come prova della sua buona fede e come segno di fiducia nei vostri confronti, è sicuro che voi agirete per il bene del vostro popolo e che farete la scelta giusta», il rappresentante le lanciò un'occhiata fiduciosa e sicura.

La fede nuziale di Isolder brillava tra le mani di Leia, sapeva bene a quale scelta si riferisse suo marito e temeva di non avere altra alternativa: non poteva perdere altro tempo, doveva tornare su Hapes per salvare il suo popolo. Il compito ufficiale che l'attendeva era troppo importante anche per la sua vita privata e ciò che doveva pagare era un conto pesantissimo e doloroso.

«Ha detto che solo quando l'anello tornerà al suo posto vorrà dire che tutto si sarà sistemato», terminò l'hapano guardandola con occhi pieni di speranza.

Quando lei rialzò la testa si accorse che la figura del capitano Solo era sparita dal suo campo visivo, se n'era andato silenziosamente subito dopo aver sentito le ultime parole di Garynn.

Lacrime salate tornarono a bagnarle il viso, la sua vita stava per essere sconvolta da una nuova guerra, ma l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era ad Han e al fatto di essere riuscita a perderlo, una volta ancora.

«Oh principessa, voi state piangendo… Scusatemi se vi ho sconvolto con queste pessime notizie». Garynn non poteva capire quello che le passava per la mente in quel momento, ma Luke sì e si avvicinò prontamente a lei per sostenerla perché dal momento in cui il suo amico era uscito dalla stanza lei aveva perso tutta la sua forza ed era crollata.

«Vogliate scusarci Garynn, ora penso sia meglio accompagnare mia sorella nella sua cabina e darle il tempo per riflettere su queste ultime novità».

Luke accompagnò Leia nella sua cabina e lasciò l'hapano in compagnia di Jessa mentre la loro astronave e il resto delle squadre facevano ritorno su Urdur.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITOLO 26**

Luke accompagnò Leia sostenendola gentilmente per il braccio, ammirava la sua forza di volontà soprattutto ora, mentre si sforzava di non piangere anche se dentro si sentiva morire.

Una volta entrati nella cabina la principessa si mise a sedere sul letto, con lo sguardo fisso fuori dall'oblò e le spalle girate al fratello.

Il cavaliere Jedi non sapeva quali parole potevano darle conforto e così pensò che fosse meglio lasciare che si sfogasse un po' da sola, con il tempo probabilmente si sarebbe aperta, ma ora non voleva infierire sul suo fragile equilibrio.

«Luke, non andartene», la voce di Leia lo bloccò mentre ormai era prossimo all'uscita.

«Ti va di restare un po' con me?», ancora gli teneva le spalle girate, ma la sua voce era dolce e se avesse visto l'espressione del suo viso avrebbe incrociato due occhi pieni di dolore e di tenerezza… dunque come poteva dirle di no?

«Ma certo, resterò quanto vuoi se questo ti può sollevare», si avvicinò pur rimanendole dietro, evidentemente lei non voleva farsi vedere mentre piangeva.

«Ti ricordi – cominciò timidamente – quando hai detto che chiarendomi con Han avrei potuto dare una risposta ai mille dubbi che mi assillano…»

«Sì, me lo ricordo».

«…E che poi avrei potuto vivere più serenamente?», mormorò a bassa voce, chinando lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, che stava torturando per la tensione del momento.

«Sì, lo penso tuttora», lui sapeva già dove voleva arrivare.

«Beh, non è vero! Non è vero per niente…», finalmente Leia si girò verso di lui e gli mostrò apertamente tutta la sua disperazione.

«Non dire così, – il cavaliere Jedi si sedette accanto a lei mettendole una mano sulla spalla – adesso sei sconvolta per via delle pessime notizie provenienti da Hapes e tendi a vedere tutto in negativo, ma non è così, vedrai che tutto si sistemerà», il cavaliere Jedi cercò di rassicurarla.

Ma lei scuotendo la testa sconsolatamente e guardandolo dritto negli occhi disse:

«Oh Luke, sai benissimo che non sto piangendo per mio marito… e nemmeno per il mio popolo o per la Nuova Repubblica… Mi sento così ignobile se ci penso! Mi vergogno così tanto…».

«E perché dovresti vergognarti, che male c'è se piangi per te stessa e per il tuo dolore?», la tranquillizzò lui.

«Hai visto la faccia di Garynn? La sua completa fiducia nei miei confronti? Sono tutti convinti che io tornerò, che spazzerò via la Regina Madre, che salverò il popolo di Hapes e la Nuova Repubblica e che continuerò a regnare assieme a Isolder per sempre, questo è quello che si aspettano da me», disse in tono esasperato.

«Questo è quello che si aspettano dalla principessa di Hapes», Luke aveva capito qual'era il vero motivo della sua sofferenza.

«Purtroppo la principessa di Hapes sono io! Non importa a nessuno di Leia come persona comune, a me non è consentito avere dei sentimenti, perché?», esclamò sempre più disperata.

«Tu stessa ti sei sempre imposta di non avere dei sentimenti, di non avere debolezze… di non vivere la tua vita», lui non voleva essere duro, ma questa era la realtà e finalmente anche lei se n'era resa conto.

«E' vero… Hai perfettamente ragione. Io mi sono imposta di sacrificarmi per il mio popolo, di rinnegare il passato per paura che il fantasma di mio padre gettasse ombra sul mio regno… e di non amare Han soltanto perché non aveva lo stesso peso politico di Isolder. Ma vedi, io credevo ciecamente nel mio progetto, mentre adesso di tutto ciò rimangono solo le briciole – faceva fatica a contenersi ora che si stava liberando di quel peso enorme e schiacciante, di quel senso di colpa che probabilmente l'attanagliava da sempre – Da quando sono partita per questo viaggio tutto il mio mondo è stato messo sotto sopra e io sono passata irrimediabilmente dalla parte del torto! Ora che ho aperto gli occhi non posso impormi nuovamente d'ingannare me stessa, non esiste più la principessa di Hapes che vive felice nel suo castello e va d'amore e d'accordo col marito e la suocera, in realtà la felicità per me è solo un lontano ricordo! Odio la Regina Madre e non posso più starmene zitta a guardare mentre lei butta all'aria anni e anni della mia esistenza passati a negoziare la pace, non voglio tornare nel suo castello prigione, con i suoi mille occhi puntati su di me, senza neanche la possibilità di vedere e parlare liberamente con mio fratello e sempre con il terrore che ti venga fatto del male. E non amo Isolder, per quanto sia una brava persona… è perfettamente inutile dirti come ho fatto a rendermene conto. Adesso dimmi, dopo tutto questo come vuoi che faccia a vivere serenamente?», il suo sguardo cercava quelle risposte che da sola non riusciva a darsi.

«Ehi, non fare così… vieni qua», lui l'abbracciò cercando di consolarla.

«Tu lo sapevi… lo sapevi fin dall'inizio non è vero?», Leia rifugiò il viso nel suo petto.

«I Jedi possono vedere il futuro, ma non è detto che sappiano tutto…», mormorò lui con dolcezza accarezzandole i capelli.

«Sapevi che prima o poi mi sarei pentita…».

«Sapevo che tu amavi Han», le parole di Luke colpirono dritto nel segno.

«Già, e nonostante i miei sforzi questo è un sentimento che non posso comandare», ammise lei sconfitta.

«Sì è vero, non lo puoi comandare… Non puoi pretendere di comandare tutto – lui cercò di sollevarla facendo un po' di umorismo – E a volte devi ammettere che non è male lasciarsi andare…», le fece l'occhiolino rivolgendole un sorriso.

«Possibile che io non riesca a nasconderti niente, cavaliere Jedi?», la principessa lo guardò in modo minaccioso ed imbarazzato allo stesso tempo.

«Non c'è bisogno di un Jedi per capirlo…».

Lei si staccò dal suo petto e tornò a sedersi con la schiena dritta e lo sguardo torvo:

«Non è come pensi tu…».

«No, certo…», Luke rise tra sé, se non altro aveva smesso di piangere.

«Beh, a tutti può capitare un attimo di debolezza…», tentò di riparare lei.

«Giusto… Data la tua agitazione forse è stato un po' più di un attimo però…», il cavaliere Jedi sogghignò in tono malizioso.

«Luke!!!», la principessa lo colpì ripetutamente con il cuscino, confermando così le supposizioni del fratello.

«E pensare che non volevi nemmeno rivolgergli parola…», la canzonò lui, evidentemente la cosa era andata ben oltre le più rosee previsioni.

«Sì, ed è tutta colpa tua se adesso mi trovo in questa situazione, sei stato tu che mi hai portato su Urdur», lei lo investì nuovamente con una carica di cuscinate.

«Okay, mi arrendo. E' tutta colpa mia… d'altronde sotto sotto ho sempre tifato Han Solo, – ammise Luke ridendo – ti sei pentita di essere venuta con me?».

«No», rispose lei decisa.

«Allora perché ti disperi?».

«Perché sono costretta a lasciarlo di nuovo, – sospirò lei depositando il cuscino – perché non posso cancellare con un colpo di spugna tutto quello che è successo in questi undici anni e non posso pretendere che lui ci passi sopra come se niente fosse. Han sa benissimo cosa vuol dire essere la principessa di Hapes… Han odia la principessa di Hapes!».

«E allora per lui sii soltanto Leia», le rispose lui con semplicità.

«Lo vorrei, ma il pacchetto è unico…», lei si era rifatta triste.

«Lui capirà…», la incoraggiò il cavaliere Jedi.

«Non penso… ho visto la sua reazione sentendo le speranze di Garynn: nel momento in cui mi ha consegnato la fede di Isolder e mi ha detto "Solo quando l'anello tornerà al suo posto vorrà dire che tutto si sarà sistemato" ho capito di averlo perso di nuovo, probabilmente per sempre. Per un attimo abbiamo dimenticato tutto il resto vivendo come in un bellissimo sogno, ma ben presto siamo stati costretti a tornare alla triste realtà. Non c'è tempo per noi, la nostra storia è destinata a finire e noi siamo condannati all'infelicità», di colpo il futuro le si prospettava in tutta la sua desolazione.

«No Leia, non è così. Il tempo si può trovare, il destino si può cambiare, l'infelicità si può cacciare… la stessa determinazione che hai usato per soffocare i tuoi sentimenti può essere usata per mantenerli in vita. Non è detto che la tua felicità sia incompatibile con il bene del popolo… forse ci vorrà più tempo, ma non è una cosa impossibile. Ricordati che non sei da sola a combattere questa guerra, puoi contare sull'appoggio mio e di tutte le persone che ti vogliono bene», Luke le prese le mani e le rivolse un sorriso colmo di speranza.

«Ti ringrazio Luke», lei lo abbracciò a lungo e con affetto poi, anche se riluttante, lasciò che il fratello tornasse ai suoi mille impegni. Quella chiacchierata le aveva fatto bene e finalmente si sentiva il cuore più leggero, ora il problema era parlare apertamente con Han e capire le sue intenzioni, possibilmente senza insospettire Garynn e scatenare uno scandalo.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITOLO 27**

«Ehi capitano, siamo atterrati su Urdur, hai intenzione di scendere o per caso ti sei affezionato a questa bella astronave hapana?», Jessa trovò Han alle prese con le riparazioni del Falcon.

«Io odio le astronavi hapane, grazie a questa meraviglia tecnologica si sono danneggiati anche i piantoni di atterraggio del mio Falcon», borbottò bruscamente, nel frattempo si era tolto il fango di dosso, ma aveva già le mani sporche di morcia.

«Su coraggio, indossa la tua uniforme e datti una sistemata, ci aspetta un incontro con i vertici supremi della Nuova Repubblica».

«Chi ti dice che io voglia partecipare?», il contrabbandiere continuò a trafficare con un fascio di fili evitando di guardarla.

«Temo che la tua presenza sia indispensabile», Jessa si avvicinò a lui con la scusa di aiutarlo.

«Io indispensabile? Per quei quattro babbei della Nuova Repubblica? Se per undici anni hanno fatto senza di me non penso di essere diventato così importante tutto in un colpo», replicò inacidito.

«No, non lo sei per loro, ma per la principessa sì…», lei tolse il saldatore dalle mani di Han prima che si fondesse una mano, fissandolo con fermezza.

«La principessa è in grado di affrontare quei viscidi politici senza di me, anzi, io rischierei solo di fare dei danni», lui riprese il saldatore e continuò cocciuto il suo lavoro.

«Leia ha bisogno di averti vicino, non ti è richiesto altro», lei gli cavò con la forza il saldatore dalle mani e lo gettò fuori dal Falcon.

«Ehi! Si può sapere che diavolo fai?», se non altro Jessa era riuscita a catturare la sua attenzione.

«Vai ad indossare l'uniforme e scendi da questa astronave, è un ordine!», gli intimò in tono perentorio.

«E perché dovrei starti a sentire? – brontolò lui – Non ci tengo a rivedere quei brutti musi della Nuova Repubblica, non mi hanno mai rispettato e non appena hanno avuto l'occasione mi hanno voltato le spalle, io non…»

«Han! Non per loro, per la principessa…», lei gli si piantò davanti con i pugni sui fianchi.

«Quando Leia tornerà '_la principessa_' si dimenticherà ben presto di Han Solo», nonostante la sottile ironia il suo tono era carico di amarezza.

«Se Han Solo fugge tutte le volte che deve affrontare un confronto è normale che ci si dimentichi di lui», sapeva di ferirlo con queste parole, ma era l'unico modo per farlo ragionare.

«L'ultima volta sono sparito per il suo bene», disse lui offeso.

«E allora stavolta se proprio devi uscire di scena fallo a testa alta, tanto peggio della volta scorsa non può andare».

Han avrebbe voluto replicare, ma in cuor suo sapeva che aveva ragione.

Tornò nella sua cabina farfugliando qualche cosa di incomprensibile e scagliando pugni qua e là, ma nonostante i suoi modi rudi Jessa era convinta che alla fine l'avrebbe ascoltata, era sicura che per Leia avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.

"Sotto sotto sei un brav'uomo, – si ritrovò a pensare mentre si univa agli altri per terminare i preparativi dell'imminente incontro – anche se fai di tutto per nasconderlo alla fine la tua vera natura emerge sempre… e per causa sua ti ritrovi sempre nei guai!".

Leia se ne stava seduta impazientemente nell'hangar della base di Urdur, Jessa non le aveva permesso di partecipare ai preparativi e così era stata costretta a restarsene lì a guardare mentre tutti correvano a destra e a sinistra.

Nonostante le avessero assicurato che anche il capitano Solo avrebbe partecipato all'incontro, di lui non c'era traccia e la cosa contribuiva a rendere quell'attesa ancora più penosa e snervante.

"Lui non verrà… Perché dovrebbe farlo? Certo, come biasimarlo… rivedere tutte le persone che lo hanno tradito… E se lo supplicassi di venire? – pensò in un attimo di follia tra sé e sè – Ho bisogno di lui… deve venire… Ma come posso pretendere una cosa simile? Proprio io…".

«Principessa Leia, tutti i membri del consiglio della Nuova Repubblica sono arrivati, vogliamo andare?», la voce di Garynn interruppe i suoi pensieri.

«Sì… certo», Leia diede un'ultima occhiata in giro poi fu costretta ad incamminarsi verso la sala ricevimenti della base, appoggiandosi al braccio di Luke.

«Ehi un momento, manca il mio accompagnatore», li bloccò Jessa, cercando di perdere tempo.

«Signorina, se per lei va bene la accompagno io…», Garynn rimase sorpreso da quell'eccesso di formalità e offrì il suo braccio alla donna.

«Oh non se la prenda, ma io ho già il mio accompagnatore… eccolo che arriva», rispose la donna con un sorriso trionfante.

Il cuore di Leia si fermò per un istante vedendo il capitano Solo comparire nella sua impeccabile uniforme nera, sarebbe rimasta delle ore a guardarlo, ma sapeva che l'inviato di Isolder la stava controllando e quindi evitò di incontrare lo sguardo di Han e cercò di camuffare il suo stato d'animo scambiando qualche parola con Luke.

Si chiedeva quale opinione si fosse fatto di lei, se capiva che i suoi modi freddi erano solamente dovuti al fatto che per il momento voleva che la loro relazione rimanesse segreta e che Garynn non si accorgesse di niente… se per lui poteva esserci di nuovo una storia o se invece era stata solo una piccola e insignificante distrazione.

Il cavaliere Jedi, sentendo la stretta sul suo braccio farsi sempre più forte, cominciò ad elencare le misure di difesa che avrebbe proposto alla riunione per distrarre l'hapano, ma mentre parlava scambiò uno sguardo con la sorella che voleva dire "Hai visto? Che ti dicevo!" e sorrise vedendola così radiosa, nonostante l'agitazione.

Leia non aveva il coraggio di guardare verso il capitano Solo e non stava seguendo una sola parola di quello che Luke diceva agli altri, l'unica cosa che sentiva era solamente lo sfiorare leggero delle sue dita contro il braccio di Han quando i corridoi erano abbastanza grandi da permettere di stare tutti affiancati.

Anche se involontariamente, la sua mano non perdeva occasione di cercare quella di lui, le bastava quel breve contatto, una piccola carezza, per sentirsi pervadere da una sensazione di calore e di sicurezza indefinibile.

Giunti davanti alla porta di entrata della sala ricevimenti Leia fu nuovamente presa dal panico, non si sentiva ancora pronta per affrontare tutte quelle persone che tanto si aspettavano da lei, non aveva ancora deciso come combattere contro la Regina Madre e non aveva idea di cosa fare con Isolder.

"Oh Han, se almeno fossi sicura di quello che provi per me…", pensò in preda all'angoscia.

Chiuse gli occhi e prese un gran respiro per cercare di dominare le sue emozioni. In quel momento il contrabbandiere sciolse tutti i suoi dubbi prendendole la mano e stringendola saldamente con la sua, solo per un attimo, ma sufficiente a trasmetterle tutta la forza dei suoi sentimenti.

Leia non disse niente, ma sorrise riaprendo gli occhi, lucidi per la gioia, poi con riluttanza lasciò la sua presa e affrontò la riunione, con una forza e una determinazione del tutto rinate.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITOLO 28**

Da sola, nella sua camera riservata nella base di Urdur, Leia ripensava all'incontro con gli esponenti della Nuova Repubblica avvenuto poco prima e agli avvenimenti che presto avrebbero sconvolto il fragile equilibrio che si era instaurato in quegli anni nella Galassia.

La luce verde e azzurrognola del tramonto illuminava timidamente la stanza mentre sotto di lei migliaia di persone stavano eseguendo le sue disposizioni: alcuni ufficiali e politici erano già partiti per raggiungere le loro basi e prepararsi all'attacco, altri, come lei, sarebbero partiti l'indomani.

Tra tutta quella gente in fermento poteva distinguere una figura in particolare, d'altronde l'avrebbe riconosciuta fra mille: anche con la maschera da saldatura che gli copriva il viso sapeva benissimo che si trattava del suo prezioso capitano Solo.

Lo ringraziava con tutto il cuore per esserle rimasto vicino e per averle trasmesso la forza di andare avanti ed affrontare a viso aperto le sue paure, ora probabilmente le loro strade si sarebbero divise di nuovo, ma niente le avrebbe impedito di tornare da lui… una volta ristabilita la pace.

Garynn, mescolato tra la folla, non lo perdeva di vista un secondo e quando non pedinava lui seguiva lei in modo ossessionante. Probabilmente Isolder gli aveva dato un incarico supplementare di cui non aveva fatto parola con altri e questa sarebbe stata una delle tante cose da chiarire con il principe non appena possibile; ormai aveva deciso che non solo il futuro della Galassia sarebbe stato radicalmente riscritto, ma anche qualcosa di molto più personale…

Han si distolse improvvisamente dal suo lavoro e si diresse verso un'altra persona vestita di nero che si avvicinava a lui a braccia aperte: Luke era andato a salutare il suo amico e ora si scambiavano un ultimo abbraccio prima di separarsi.

Leia si ritrovò ad invidiare molto il fratello, anche lei avrebbe tanto voluto stringerlo fra le braccia prima di andarsene e invece era costretta a starsene lì a guardare, perché come sempre gli interessi politici andavano in disaccordo con le necessità del suo cuore. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era appoggiare una mano alla finestra e concentrarsi nella Forza sperando di condividere attraverso Luke quel momento speciale.

Il cavaliere Jedi non si oppose e le lasciò libero accesso alle sue percezioni.

«Ehi, non stringermi così forte, sai che non amo le manifestazioni d'amore in pubblico», Han era sorpreso dall'insolito calore del suo amico.

«Scusa… mi sono lasciato prendere… – disse Luke riprendendo il controllo di sé – Ehm ehm, scommetto che avresti preferito mia sorella?», sorrise facendogli l'occhiolino.

«Beh, sarebbe stato decisamente meglio! – ammise lui – A proposito… – il capitano Solo si fece improvvisamente serio – portale i miei saluti e tienila d'occhio, sai che mi fido di te».

«Perché non gli porti i tuoi saluti di persona?».

«Non vorrei crearle altri problemi visto che quella sanguisuga di Garynn non mi perde di vista un secondo, chissà perché mi reputa così pericoloso…», guardò in giro e subito intravide il braccio destro di Isolder intento ad osservarlo.

«Proprio non saprei!», disse ironicamente Luke, poi, improvvisamente illuminato, prese il contrabbandiere per un braccio e lo strattonò fin dietro un grosso container da dove l'hapano non poteva vederli.

«Ehi Luke, ma cosa ti è preso? Che hai in mente?», Han era perplesso vedendo il cavaliere Jedi togliersi il mantello e la cintura con la spada laser.

«Ho un'idea… togliti la giacca e la maschera da saldatura e metti questi», rispose allungandogli rapidamente i suoi vestiti.

Il pirata eseguì prontamente gli ordini, stava cominciando a capire i piani dell'altro, ma dubitava di riuscire ad ingannare l'hapano così facilmente.

«Sei sicuro che funzionerà? Non è che ci somigliamo molto…», gli disse guardandolo con espressione perplessa.

«Non preoccuparti, se non ci vede vicini non noterà la differenza di altezza e farà fatica a distinguerci… e anche la Forza ci darà un piccolo aiuto. Ora vai e porta i tuoi saluti a mia sorella», Luke gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e poi si allontanò.

«Ehi ragazzo…», il cavaliere Jedi si fermò dopo qualche passo voltandosi indietro con aria interrogativa.

«… non aspettarmi sveglio, potrei fare tardi!», Han gli strizzò l'occhio sorridendo.

Luke alzò il pollice in segno di accordo e poi riprese il lavoro che l'altro aveva interrotto, in cuor suo sapeva che Han voleva dirgli qualcosa tipo "Sei un vero amico", solo che come al solito i suoi pensieri subivano delle brusche correzioni in fase di uscita.

Dopo essersi accertato che Garynn fosse ancora al suo posto lanciò un'occhiata in direzione della finestra da dove sapeva che Leia era affacciata e sorrise pensando che ben presto sua sorella avrebbe avuto una gradita sorpresa.

Leia era ancora intenta ad osservare il capitano Solo al lavoro sul Falcon quando udì bussare alla sua porta. Si avvicinò allo schermo del citofono per vedere di chi si trattava poi, riconoscendo la sagoma di Luke, aprì la porta e tornò alla sua postazione.

Il cavaliere Jedi aveva il volto coperto dal cappuccio del mantello, ma la principessa non fece caso a questo, più che altro le sembrava strano che suo fratello non le avesse ancora rivolto qualche parola e che se ne rimanesse silenzioso ad osservarla.

«Tutto bene con i preparativi? La flotta imperiale sarà già stata mobilitata…», cominciò timidamente lei.

«Uhm, uhm», fu l'unica risposta di Luke.

«Vedo che Garynn non si schioda da là, temo che non avrò molte possibilità di salutare Han come hai fatto tu…», Leia sentì il cavaliere Jedi avvicinarsi, ciò nonostante rimase girata verso la finestra, colpita dalle anomale movenze del capitano Solo.

"Che strano… non l'ho mai visto usare modi così gentili con quel saldatore…".

«Uhm, uhm», di nuovo la risposta del fratello si riduceva a questo.

Stavolta Leia si risentì per la scarsa sensibilità da parte di Luke e un po' alterata gli chiese:

«Non hai altra espressione a parte "_uhm, uhm_"? – gli chiese piuttosto seccata – Sei in collera con me per aver abusato della Forza? Non penso che precipiterò nel lato oscuro solo per averti usato per entrare in contatto con Han! Mi dispiace… ma cerca di capirmi, non è facile per me stare chiusa qui a guardare facendo finta di niente quando in realtà l'unica cosa che vorrei è correre là fuori verso il Falcon e… », si fermò prima di sconvolgere il fratello con le sue confessioni.

Dopo aver picchiato un pugno sulla parete riprese:

«E poi era solo un abbraccio… non mi sono spinta oltre… Sì va bene, era un po' troppo caloroso ma… non puoi essertela presa per questo… vero?».

Il cavaliere Jedi, sentendola darsi botta e risposta da sola come una matta, scoppiò in una fragorosa risata e solo in quel momento Leia capì che la persona che stava nella sua stanza non era suo fratello.

A bocca aperta si girò e vide il suo amato contrabbandiere in piedi a braccia conserte dietro di lei; diede un'altra occhiata al Falcon e poi di nuovo ad Han e si chiese come diavolo avesse fatto a farla franca a Garynn.

Lui la guardò sorridendo e poi commentò:

«Beh principessa che dirti? Apprezzo il tuo tentativo di utilizzare Luke, ma preferisco di gran lunga il tuo abbraccio al suo… – i suoi occhi erano colmi di tenerezza mentre le parlava – E ti ringrazio per esserti trattenuta, non penso che sarei riuscito ad esprimere il meglio del mio repertorio con lui!».

«Oh Han!», Leia non seppe dire altro mentre si precipitava verso il falso cavaliere Jedi, quando lui la strinse nient'altro più le importava se non il fatto di essere tra le sue braccia.

«Devo ammettere che questo abbraccio ha la stessa intensità di quello di prima, però con te davanti l'effetto è totalmente diverso… – constatò lui – Ma dimmi un po', fino a che punto avevi paura di spingerti?».

Lei conosceva quel sorriso malizioso e non poteva resistere alla sua bocca, così tremendamente vicina ed invitante. Gli prese il viso con decisione e l'attirò verso di sé, dandogli un assaggio del significato di ciò che intendeva con il termine "_spingersi oltre_".

Piacevolmente sorpreso Han rispose con impeto all'invito, sentiva di non averla mai desiderata tanto come ora, quando ormai rimanevano poche ore per stare insieme. Ogni volta che si fermava a guardarla, nella breve pausa tra un bacio e l'altro, la trovava sempre più bella e attraente, e ogni volta si chiedeva come aveva potuto resistere così tanto tempo lontano da lei e come avrebbe fatto a rinunciarci ancora, forse per sempre.

«Se continui così non ti permetterò mai di andar via da Urdur», le disse con voce roca contemplando il suo dolce viso.

«Neanch'io ti permetterò di andare via di qui… – rispose lei sorridendo, poi tornando seria e guardandolo dritto negli occhi continuò – Resta con me stanotte…».

Il contrabbandiere si fermò un attimo per riprendere fiato e per soppesare quella sconvolgente richiesta.

«Ti rendi conto di quello che mi stai chiedendo?», disse fissandola con espressione stupita.

«Sì…», rispose lei con tono talmente basso da essere a malapena udibile.

«E ti rendi conto del male che mi farai lasciandomi di nuovo, dopo tutto questo?», lui appoggiò la fronte contro quella di lei, combattuto tra la paura di soffrire ancora e il folle desiderio di accettare la sua proposta.

«Quando tutto sarà finito tornerò da te, te lo prometto», i suoi occhi neri manifestavano tutta la sua determinazione.

«Finita questa guerra ce ne saranno altre e altre ancora, lo sai, il tempo per noi sarà sempre troppo poco», stranamente questa volta era lui che cercava di ragionare anziché seguire l'istinto.

«Mi basterà vedrai… non voglio vivere un'altra eternità senza di te», lo implorò mentre una lacrima le scendeva lentamente lungo la guancia.

Poteva affrontare qualsiasi cosa, ma per farlo aveva bisogno di aggrapparsi ad una speranza: quella di poter stare insieme liberamente, un giorno o l'altro, senza più nascondersi da nessuno.

«Oh Leia!», sopraffatto dalle emozioni lui la travolse con tutta la sua passione e lei si abbandonò alle sensazioni che solo quell'uomo era in grado di darle. Non c'era più spazio per nient'altro, in quel momento poteva anche arrivare la Regina Madre in persona, ma non le importava, anzi, l'avrebbe accolta dicendole:

«Grazie per avermi fatto capire questo!».

Così pensando fece passare una mano fra i capelli di Han e lo baciò con ancora maggior convinzione, lasciandosi andare completamente a lui.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITOLO 29**

«Perché non dormi?», Han continuava ad accarezzarle dolcemente la nuca, ma lei stentava a prendere sonno.

«Non voglio dormire, ho paura di trovare un fiore al tuo posto, quindi non posso permettermi di distrarmi neanche un secondo», aveva la testa appoggiata sul suo petto e la sentì sobbalzare per la risata di lui.

«Caspita, ti ho davvero sconvolto con la storia delle arallute», disse sghignazzando.

«Vai al diavolo!», fu la secca risposta di lei.

Leia si coprì la testa con le lenzuola poi dalla profondità del suo rifugio gli chiese:

«E tu perché non dormi?».

Han sollevò le coperte per vederla in faccia poi rispose:

«Ho il terrore di riaprire gli occhi e di trovare Luke al posto tuo, la Forza a volte può fare brutti scherzi», sorrise dolcemente.

«Allora anch'io sono riuscita a sconvolgerti», stavolta scoppiò a ridere lei.

«Da morire…», ammise il contrabbandiere.

«Però vedo che pur spaventato dall'immagine di mio fratello sei riuscito ugualmente a dare _il meglio del tuo repertorio_», lo guardò maliziosamente.

«Già… – lui si mise le braccia dietro la testa, poi aggiunse candidamente – E pensa che ti sei persa gli anni migliori…».

Quando la principessa afferrò il senso di queste ultime parole finse di essere scandalizzata e gli assestò un pugno sul petto coprendolo di insulti, pur sapendo che in realtà era stata proprio lei a dare un senso ambiguo alla frase precedente. In quegli ultimi anni passati a selezionare accuratamente ogni singola parola per fare in modo di rispettare le formalità di corte le erano mancate molto le discussioni con il capitano Solo: in fondo apprezzava i suoi doppi sensi, le sue battute sarcastiche e il suo sottile umorismo e le piaceva fingere sdegno ed essere puntualmente derisa per questo.

Vedendolo contorcersi dal dolore però si ricordò delle costole incrinate e si scusò prontamente rimettendosi tranquilla fra le sue braccia e accarezzandogli il punto dolente.

«Domani non sarò tra la folla per salutare la tua partenza, spero che tu capisca…», cominciò lui non appena riprese fiato, in effetti era venuto per dirle questo, ma altri _discorsi_ avevano avuto la precedenza.

«Sì… – rispose lei con una punta di amarezza – penso che sia meglio così…».

Lui intuì il suo leggero risentimento e tentò di spiegarle:

«Io… temo di compiere qualche pazzia, per cui è meglio che stia il più lontano possibile da te».

«Che tipo di pazzia?», chiese lei con un sorriso triste.

«Mah, una qualsiasi… non vorrei che mi tornassero in mente quelle che avevo pensato prima di abbandonare Coruscant, tanto tempo fa…».

«Che cosa volevi fare?... Dai dimmelo», ora lei era incuriosita.

«Mah niente di particolare… E' che… – Han era piuttosto imbarazzato, certi fatti erano così lontani nel tempo che non capiva l'utilità di doverli raccontare, ma ormai aveva acceso la sua curiosità e lei non avrebbe accettato una marcia indietro, quindi continuò – Pensavo che il motivo per il quale Isolder rappresentasse un miglior partito rispetto a me fosse la sua ricchezza… e quindi se anch'io avessi posseduto qualcosa… che ne so, tipo un pianeta… magari tu e soprattutto quegli sporchi politici della Nuova Repubblica mi avreste preso maggiormente in considerazione…», mormorò con espressione lievemente impacciata.

«Un pianeta? E come avresti fatto a procurarti un pianeta? L'avresti tirato fuori da uno scomparto segreto del Falcon?», lei lo prese in giro sottovalutando il suo piano.

«No… Beh, non lo so, magari avrei potuto vincerlo a sabacc… Si possono vincere un sacco di cose con quel gioco!».

«E se io non avessi accettato ugualmente?».

«Avevo pensato anche a questo… In tal caso ti avrei rapita e portata su quel pianeta».

«Un'idea geniale ben sapendo che io amo essere costretta a scegliere con la forza. Comunque il tuo piano avrebbe avuto i giorni contati, prima o poi ti avrebbero scovato e rinchiuso in prigione», Leia capì che non si trattava di un'invenzione del momento, quell'uomo era abbastanza pazzo per aver pensato veramente di attuare una cosa del genere.

«Volevo solo darti un po' di tempo per farti capire che… – si bloccò prima di concludere la frase, certe cose gli facevano ancora male – Non mi importava quello che mi avrebbero fatto una volta catturato se tu davvero non provavi più niente per me… Comunque lascia stare, era una follia».

«Può darsi… ma avrebbe anche potuto funzionare», la principessa era sconvolta da ciò che le aveva appena confessato: come aveva fatto a non rendersi conto del suo amore puro e sconfinato? Come aveva fatto a ferirlo così brutalmente pretendendo anche di essere compresa?

«Ho tentato di farti ragionare… avrei dovuto dirti… – lui picchiò un pugno sul letto, incapace di trattenere il flusso di parole che sentiva il bisogno di liberare – L'anello che ti ho regalato conteneva il codice per entrare nel deposito che mi ha consegnato Isolder… Sì, – confermò vedendola sgranare gli occhi – lui aveva già tentato di comprarmi, ma non volevo usare una cosa del genere per convincerti… volevo che tu scegliessi me perché mi amavi e non perché Isolder non era l'uomo perfetto che speravi. Ne sarebbero venuti altri dopo di lui, peggiori o migliori, ma se io fossi stato sicuro del tuo amore niente e nessuno mi avrebbe separato da te».

Ecco, l'aveva detto.

Ora si sentiva uno stupido mentre lei lo guardava in quel modo, ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di dirglielo, prima di partire aveva il diritto di sapere come erano andate veramente le cose.

Leia era rimasta senza parole, sorpresa e incredula, ma anche piena di ammirazione e di rispetto nei suoi confronti. Nonostante le batoste che la vita gli aveva sempre riservato il suo animo era rimasto profondamente buono e l'amore che provava per lei era sincero e privo di ogni altro interesse. Non gli importavano i soldi o il potere, lui voleva la donna che si nascondeva dietro alla figura della principessa di Hapes, quella che lui aveva salvato, una volta ancora. Ciò che gli era sempre importato era il suo cuore e non il suo prestigio.

«E' vero… – cominciò lei sentendo il cuore batterle a tonfi sordi per l'emozione di quella rivelazione – Sono stata una sciocca a pensare che tu te ne fossi andato per soldi… una parte di me non l'ha mai creduto. Isolder era la scelta migliore per la Nuova Repubblica, ma non per me… – tacque un momento poi riprese – In quel periodo abbiamo passato tempi difficili e i troppi impegni di entrambi hanno messo a dura prova il nostro rapporto, Isolder è capitato proprio nel momento peggiore».

Lui l'abbracciò delicatamente bisbigliandole tra i capelli di smetterla, perché ormai non avevano più importanza quei discorsi, ma anche lei ci teneva a dirgli la propria verità:

«Hai ragione, se non ci fosse stato lui ne sarebbero venuti altri e probabilmente anch'io avevo bisogno di questa dura lezione. Ho cercato in tutti i modi di nasconderlo anche a me stessa, ma più passava il tempo e più mi rendevo conto che l'unico uomo in grado di farmi felice eri tu Han», alzò lievemente il viso per rivolgergli un sorriso tenero e innamorato, un istante dopo si strinse ancora più forte nel suo abbraccio e si lasciò cullare dolcemente dalle sue braccia. Mentre ascoltava il battito regolare del suo cuore, immersa nel calore del suo corpo, chiuse gli occhi e sentì le parole di Luke risuonarle nella mente: finalmente capì che si erano avverate.

Ora si sentiva serena e in pace come non lo era da molto tempo, pronta e determinata ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa.

«Principessa, siamo pronti per la partenza», Garynn si presentò alla porta di Leia di buon'ora e fu sorpreso nel vederla comparire davanti a lui già pronta, come se fosse stata da tempo in attesa di quel momento.

Han se n'era andato già da un po' per evitare che l'hapano si insospettisse, ma la luce che brillava adesso negli occhi della principessa era la prova tangibile che lui era stato lì e che ancora era lì, nel suo cuore.

Garynn rimase colpito dalla sua bellezza, non ricordava di averla mai vista così radiosa. Diede un'occhiata sospettosa all'interno della camera per accertarsi che non ci fosse veramente nessuno oltre a lei, poi la scortò alla nave hapana, convinto di aver fatto il suo dovere in modo egregio: era impossibile che la principessa avesse abbandonato la sua stanza e aveva controllato personalmente il capitano Solo per tutta la notte, dunque non aveva dato loro modo neanche di rivolgersi parola e Isolder sarebbe stato sicuramente fiero del suo operato.

«Buongiorno sorella, ti trovo splendida stamattina», Luke la stava già aspettando ai piedi della nave.

Si scambiarono un bacio sulla guancia e mentre Leia gli era vicina gli sussurrò in un orecchio:

«Grazie».

Lo guardò un istante negli occhi poi si affrettò a girarsi, con le guance leggermente colorate di rosso e un sorriso dipinto sul viso che fecero capire immediatamente a Luke tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno: sua sorella aveva ritrovato la felicità… e l'amore.

Infine Leia si avvicinò a Jessa per salutarla, era stata fortunata a trovare una persona come lei e sperava un giorno di poterla rivedere, la corte di Hapes era sempre stata avara di amiche vere e fidate.

«Ti ringrazio per tutto quello che hai fatto per noi», le disse cercando di allontanarsi di qualche passo da Garynn e guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio con finta noncuranza.

«Oh figurati, è stato un piacere averti qui ed essere utile alla tua causa», rispose Jessa seguendo con lo sguardo quello di Leia e capendone le intenzioni.

«Ti ringrazio soprattutto per quello che hai fatto per me…», ormai avevano raggiunto una certa distanza di sicurezza dall'hapano e potevano parlare tranquillamente.

«Era da molto tempo che desideravo fare la tua conoscenza, sapevo che dovevi essere per forza una persona speciale e sono contenta di aver potuto confermare le mie impressioni direttamente. Spero di rivederti un giorno», le disse con sincerità.

«Tornerò… è una promessa che ho già fatto anche a qualcun'altro», disse guardando verso la luna Stabiax, dove sapeva che si trovava Han in quel momento.

«Sai com'è fatto, alla fine deciderà di passare sopra alle umiliazioni subite dalla Nuova Repubblica e si arruolerà di nuovo nell'esercito per darti man forte e starti vicino».

«Ed è proprio per questo che sono costretta a chiederti un ulteriore favore: non voglio che lui lasci Urdur, per nessun motivo. Sarò molto più tranquilla sapendolo al sicuro sotto la tua vigilanza, la sua vita è troppo preziosa per me», Leia sapeva di lasciare il suo amato in buone mani.

«Ciò che mi chiedi non è facile, ma farò del mio meglio. Se proprio non riuscirò a trattenerlo dal compiere una delle sue imprese da svitato vedrò di seguirlo – scherzò Jessa cercando di renderle il compito del distacco meno gravoso – Tu piuttosto, cerca di tornare sana e salva, mi è stato riferito che gli Skywalker sono sempre troppo propensi ad atti di eroismo», sottolineò lei.

«Chi ti ha riferito questo non è esente dalla stessa critica», le fece notare la principessa con un sorriso.

Tutto ormai era pronto per la partenza e Garynn si stava avvicinando a loro per condurre Leia a bordo. Le due donne si guardarono per qualche istante, poi si abbracciarono scambiandosi un ultimo saluto.

«Mi raccomando, non importa quanto tempo ci vorrà, l'importante è che tu torni. Lui saprà aspettare vedrai, non ha fatto altro fino adesso…», Jessa era sicura dei sentimenti di Han.

«Già, è vero – disse Leia, poi, mentre le stringeva la mano le mise qualcosa nel palmo, senza farsi notare dall'hapano – Voglio che tu gli consegni questo… digli che quando tornerà al suo posto allora veramente tutto si sarà sistemato, intesi?». Si rivolsero un' occhiata complice, non avevano bisogno di altre spiegazioni.

Jessa non aveva il coraggio di guardare, ma stringendo il pugno capì che doveva trattarsi di un anello. Non era la fede matrimoniale, ma doveva essere qualcosa di ancora più importante, qualcosa di legato ad Han…

"Ma certo – pensò Jessa – deve essere l'anello che le ha regalato prima di andarsene da Coruscant, un anello di fidanzamento… dunque lei l'ha sempre tenuto con sé… nonostante tutto", ora Jessa era ugualmente sicura dei sentimenti della principessa per il suo prode contrabbandiere.

«Riferirò il messaggio appena possibile, – rispose prontamente – ti auguro buona fortuna».

«Anch'io la auguro a te!», ricambiò Leia strizzandole l'occhio, sapeva che il compito di tenere a bada il capitano Solo era tutt'altro che facile.

«Principessa, ora dobbiamo andare», s'intromise Garynn.

«Addio Jessa», Leia si congedò e poi si lasciò guidare all'astronave.

Quando decollarono la principessa sentì un improvviso e schiacciante senso di vuoto pervaderle il petto; durante quell'ultima avventura aveva trovato una vera amica e, soprattutto, aveva ritrovato il vero amore ed ora che era costretta ad abbandonarli ne sentiva già la mancanza. La nave passò vicino alla luna di Stabiax e lei rimase ferma davanti all'oblò finché il satellite non fu più visibile, sapeva che lui era lì e le sembrava quasi di poterlo vedere disteso fra le arallute intento a scrutare il cielo.

«Addio principessa di Hapes», sussurrò Han mentre osservava la scia dell'astronave in allontanamento.

«Vedrai amico, ora se ne sta andando, ma quando tornerà sarà soltanto la mia Leia e allora, lo posso giurare, sarò l'uomo più felice della galassia e ti potrò lasciar riposare in pace».

Han diede un colpetto sulla lapide di Chewbacca e immaginò di ricevere una poderosa stretta Wookiee di risposta, un po' di consolazione da parte di un amico sarebbe stata ben accetta dato che si sentiva uno straccio.

Ma ora, rispetto all'addio di tanti anni prima, lei gli aveva dato una certezza in più e ciò gli sarebbe bastato per resistere fino al suo ritorno, anche a costo di aspettarla per l'eternità.

Prima di andarsene raccolse un fiore di arallute e lo sistemò delicatamente in un contenitore, aveva in mente di farne tutt'altro uso da quel momento in avanti e sorrise pensando alla faccia che lei avrebbe fatto vedendo i frutti della sua nuova _invenzione_.

Perché lei, ne era certo, sarebbe tornata.


	30. Chapter 30

**EPILOGO**

Leia si svegliò madida di sudore e un po' stralunata. Evidentemente aveva esagerato con la trance Jedi, ma era stato l'unico modo per riuscire a dormire dopo l'agitazione di quegli ultimi giorni.

«Principessa, mi dispiace svegliarla, ma deve cominciare a prepararsi… o arriverà tardi al suo matrimonio», una damigella stava ai piedi del suo letto ed era alquanto incuriosita dal suo aspetto sconvolto.

La principessa si alzò lentamente cercando di fare ordine fra i suoi pensieri, erano successe talmente tante cose che non riusciva più a distinguere il sogno dalla realtà.

"Matrimonio? Ma io sono già sposata… – pensò Leia, poi, guardandosi attorno, cominciò ad avere dei dubbi in proposito – Vuoi dire che… La trance Jedi mi ha permesso di vedere il futuro, questo è quello che mi accadrà se sposo Isolder…".

«Oh no, io non posso sposarmi!», rispose improvvisamente cercando di fuggire e sentendosi quasi soffocare.

«Ma principessa… guardi la folla che aspetta là fuori, sono venuti per lei, non può scappare adesso», la damigella le sbarrò l'unica via di uscita.

Leia si avvicinò alla finestra e rimase sbalordita vedendo tutta la gente ammassata vicino all'entrata della Sala Bianca: possibile che fossero venuti così in tanti per vederla martirizzata in nome della Nuova Repubblica?

In prima fila scorse la Regina Madre Ta'a Chume e subito ebbe l'impulso di rompere i vetri e gettarsi dalla finestra pur di non dover rivivere l'incubo della sua schiavitù. Poi però, tra le diverse creature, ne vide una dalla presenza imponente e ricoperta di peli che colpì la sua attenzione.

"Chewie!!! Ma allora Han non se n'è andato… sono ancora in tempo per fermarlo… Non lo lascerò partire, costi quel che costi, e la Regina Madre avrà quello che si merita!". Forse non tutto era perduto!

«Okay, è stato solo un attimo di panico. Ora possiamo procedere con i preparativi», stavolta Leia si avvicinò docilmente alla damigella e lasciò che si occupasse di lei, doveva studiare con calma le sue prossime mosse.

«Non si preoccupi principessa, capita a tutte di essere nervose prima del matrimonio, specie se è un po' fuori dal comune come il vostro… senza offesa ovviamente», si scusò prontamente la donna.

"Fuori dal comune? Ma che diavolo vuol dire? Questa damigella deve avere qualche rotella fuori posto… – pensò sospettosa Leia – Oppure chissà quali chiacchiere girano già sul mio conto!", la squadrò con un'espressione accigliata.

Immaginò la faccia di Ta'a Chume nello scoprire quello che pensava veramente di lei di fronte a tutti i maggiori esponenti della Galassia e all'espressione di Isolder mentre veniva lasciato proprio davanti all'altare. Lui forse non meritava una simile umiliazione, ma doveva pagare per ciò che aveva fatto ad Han.

Anche lei avrebbe fatto una pessima figura e probabilmente sarebbe stata cacciata dal consiglio della Nuova Repubblica, ma era giusto così, forse tutto questo non sarebbe stato sufficiente a riconquistare il suo amato capitano Solo però almeno sarebbe stata in pace con se stessa.

Mancavano pochi passi all'altare e tutto era pronto per la celebrazione; non aveva ancora avvertito la presenza di Luke e questo un po' le dispiaceva, ma sperava che presto sarebbe arrivato perché aveva bisogno di lui in quel momento difficile.

Anche attraverso il velo intravide l'espressione annoiata della Regina Madre e già si pregustò la scena che di lì a poco avrebbe sconvolto tutta quella folla. A poca distanza da lei però c'era anche Chewie, con il pelo lucido come non l'aveva mai visto ed il principe Isolder con in mano un fiore di arallute viola.

"Isolder? Ma come è possibile? Allora chi è quello davanti all'altare?".

Il velo non le permetteva di vedere bene, ma qualcosa cominciò ad agitarsi dentro di lei.

Conosceva quella figura, conosceva quel portamento e conosceva quel sorriso… ad un tratto tutto tornò ad essere chiaro.

«Han!», gli strinse forte la mano mentre lui l'accompagnava davanti all'altare, incapace di trattenere la propria emozione.

Possibile che fosse tutto vero?

Sì, quello era proprio il suo Han!

Non aveva i capelli brizzolati e la barba come gli era apparso nel sogno, però indossava una divisa nera molto simile e lo trovava bellissimo, con tutti i suoi difetti.

«Va tutto bene?», gli chiese lui con gli occhi colmi di gioia.

Lei annuì, ma non mollò la presa, voleva essere certa che fosse tutto reale.

«Ehi tesoro, non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di scappare… ormai sono qui e temo di non avere scampo», le baciò la mano prima di dedicare la sua attenzione all'officiante in veste smeraldina che stava davanti a loro.

Leia si voltò un attimo e vide che finalmente anche Luke era arrivato. Non si era mai sentita felice come in quel momento e ora aveva la certezza che mai e poi mai avrebbe rimpianto quella scelta, la visione della notte precedente ormai era solo un brutto ricordo.

Dopo parecchie ore passate tra i festeggiamenti gli sposi si apprestarono a salutare gli invitati e a partire per il viaggio di nozze. Leia aveva passato parecchio tempo con Luke e gli aveva raccontato del suo sogno, ma il cavaliere Jedi non sembrò sorpreso, anzi, era soddisfatto nel constatare che i poteri di sua sorella diventavano sempre maggiori.

«La Forza ha voluto dimostrarti che la via che hai scelto è quella giusta. Non dico che non ci saranno difficoltà in futuro, ma probabilmente, nonostante il parere contrario dei capi della Nuova Repubblica, questa era la cosa migliore da fare. E poi, per una volta, pensa a te… pensa alla tua felicità», Luke la guardò con i suoi profondi occhi azzurri, condividendo la gioia di quel momento con lei.

«Io sono felice», rispose Leia con un sorriso radioso.

«Allora non mi resta che augurarti buon viaggio… e mi raccomando divertiti in luna di miele», la salutò lui.

La principessa abbracciò il fratello un'ultima volta, poi Han, tra gli applausi della folla, la prese in braccio fino all'ingresso della sua astronave e la depose in cima alla rampa di entrata.

E proprio lì, nell'ingresso del Falcon, mentre Han salutava a grandi gesti tutti gli invitati e Chewie si apprestava ad accendere i motori, lei buttò un occhio al pavimento e fu colta da un improvviso flashback della notte precedente, in fondo c'erano stati alcuni aspetti positivi di quel sogno…

Con una strana espressione guardò il suo novello sposo.

Mentre il portello si chiudeva Han si girò verso di lei e rimase colpito dalla luce sconosciuta che brillava nei suoi begli occhi neri… colpito, ma irrimediabilmente attratto.

Leia sorrise arrossendo, come se lui fosse stato in grado di leggerle la mente, poi maliziosamente pensò:

"Sì Luke, penso che seguirò il tuo consiglio… e che mi divertirò!".

FINE


End file.
